LIBRO IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Recuerdame cuando veas la luna. SHONENAI Las historias de Yu Yu Hakusho continúan. COMPLETO.
1. Prologo

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase (Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna). **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este fic está dedicado a los fanfictas que se dedican a esta serie. **

**-**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------**_

_**------**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**-**

**Prólogo**

Todo comienza con un día como cualquiera que parece ser normal y cotidiano. Siempre es lo mismo, hasta que un pequeño acontecimiento tronca todo en confusión y oscuridad; y no queda más que cerrar los ojos y esperar... Sí... esperar... creyendo que las cosas cambiaran y que cuando habrás los ojos, verás ante ti aquello que creías perdido para siempre.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, decidí mantener mi apariencia adulta. Ya estaba cansado de infantilismos, ya bastante me había ocultado tras la imagen de un niño, ya no quería seguir haciéndolo... ya que esta vez, no era una travesura... ni una tontería...

**-- ¿Señor Koenma?-- **Escucho preguntar a Botán a mis espaldas. Llevo todo el día de pie ante esta ventana tratando de que la brisa del Reikai me dé parte de las respuestas que necesito.

**-- ¿Qué deseas?-- **Pregunto sin cambiar mi actitud de meditación.

**-- ¿Se encuentra bien?-- **Pregunta apenas.

**-- Sí.--** Respondo sorprendiéndome**.-- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-- **Dije abriendo los ojos, dándome cuenta que nada había cambiado.

**-- Es que pensé... -- **Empezó a decir con un tono triste poco común en ella. Sólo cuando murió Genkai aquella vez, la vi así de triste. Pero esto no era mil veces más triste.

**-- Piensas que me siento culpable, ¿verdad?** -- Pregunté a mi vez. Si me odiara no la culparía, pues yo empiezo a hacerlo cada vez que respiro.-- **Pues no.-- **Agregué volteando a verla, demostrando una frialdad que me llenaba desde que había recibido la sensación de vacío**.-- Yo les dije que era peligroso... que si iban a ese lugar no podría acompañarlos... ni ayudarlos en caso de que lo necesitaran... que mi poder es inútil allí y que estarían solos, dependiendo de ellos mismos.**

**-- Pero... -- **Me miras con aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quieres dejar de escapar. Sé que me ves como un monstruo, pero lo que no sabes es que alguien como yo no puede permitirse desbordar emociones. Soy el príncipe de la muerte, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?...

**-- No los detuve... Lo sé.--** Botán ocultó su rostro entre sus manos**.-- Pero ¿Quién hubiese podido hacerlo?-- **Dije mientras fijaba mis ojos en mis manos, tan inútiles ahora. **-- Si los hubiera detenido a la fuerza nunca me lo habrían perdonado... Además... -- **Dije dándole la espalda, perdiendo mi mirada en las nubes violáceas del Reikai**.-- Yo hice una promesa y las promesas no se rompen. **

Botán trató de decir algunas palabras, pero éstas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

**-- Si sólo hubiera sabido...**

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006**


	2. Tenka I

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I: Tenka (Bajo el cielo)**

**Una semana antes de los acontecimientos narrados en el prólogo.**

Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que tuvimos algún problema con el Makai o con alguna otra cosa que tuviera que ver con demonios o apariciones. Y saben, no es que me esté quejando, pero las cosas están demasiado tranquilas para un espíritu combativo como yo. No es que la paz no tenga valor alguno para mí, pues si la tiene y la disfruto de la mejor manera; pero de vez en cuando, sería bueno algo de acción.

Quizás ahora entiendo alguna de las charlas extrañas que tuve con Toguro en el pasado, pero al contrario de él, yo no lucho por aminorar alguna culpa que pese en mi conciencia. Yo lucho por las emociones que acarrea, porque cuando estoy en medio de una pelea es cuando más vivo me siento... sí, vivo... En medio de esta paz, estoy como adormilado, casi tanto que a veces no siento como que estuviera aquí.

Si Keiko pudiera leer mis pensamientos, ahora que estamos uno frente al otro en medio del parque tratando de pasar una tarde tranquila, creo que me golpearía con aquella ferocidad acostumbrada en ella desde que sabe que no soy alguien normal. Bueno, siempre lo ha sabido, desde que éramos pequeños. Quizás por eso me gusta tanto. Está hecha para mí. Y es la chica más fuerte que conozco. De alguna manera es una ventaja, ya que sé que se puede cuidar sola, pero eso no quiere decir que alguna vez la descuide. No, sólo que no es necesario que sea tan obvio.

**-- El cielo está muy bonito.**

**-- Así es.--** Murmuro mientras dejo caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás. No hay como descansar sobre la verde hierba de este lugar, más cuando ella está conmigo. Sonríe y se recuesta a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo.

Por algunos minutos no decimos nada. No hay necesidad de ello. Así que aprovecho para seguir vagando dentro de mis pensamientos, mientras puedo escuchar su suave respiración.

¿Qué ha sido de los demás? Bueno, el tonto de Kuwabara esta estudiando con tanto entusiasmo, que ya tendré que buscar otra manera de decirle, ya que el tonto no le queda también como antes. Pero sigue siendo, en general, el mismo de siempre. Pelionero, cascarrabias, enamoradizo, un buen amigo y una gran persona. Cada cierto tiempo me llama o nos encontramos en el Templo de la maestra Genkai cuando va de visita a ver a Yukina. Jajajaa... aún no sabe que la peliverde es hermana de Hiei y quizás sea mejor así, ya que así Hiei no se siente con el derecho de matarlo abiertamente, así que sólo lo golpea de vez en cuando, quizás para no perder la práctica... quien sabe, quizás esté dentro de las rutinas de práctica del youkai de fuego.

Hiei, quien pensaría que después de la forma en que nos conocimos, se volviera parte importante del grupo. Cuando no está, se nota mucho su ausencia, y aunque sea irónico el que siempre se pregunta por qué no habrá venido a nuestras juntas, es Kuwabara... Jajajaa... creo que aunque no quieran reconocerlo, son amigos... aunque de una forma poco convencional, por así decirlo. Pero amigos a fin de cuentas.

Creo que sigue trabajando con Mukuro manteniendo a los humanos fuera de las fronteras del Makai. Quizás es el único de los 4 que aún tiene algo de diversión, pero no demasiada para un ser como él. Debe estar tan aburrido como yo.

Kurama... si, me falta Shuuichi... Después de todo lo que ha pasado, parece llevar una vida normal; pero ya saben, con los "Urameshi tanteis" nunca se sabe... lo normal no lo es tanto, más en un chico como él, que tiene más años que la Maestra Genkai, y eso es decir mucho jajaja... es broma... u.u0... Pero ya saben a que me refiero. Cuando lo veo frente a mí sonriendo, no puedo evitar recordar que sus ojos han visto más cosas de las que veré yo en toda mi vida, y que su sabiduría le ha dado esa astucia que nosotros no tenemos. Un pesado karma para alguien tan llamativo y amable.

**-- ¿En qué piensas, Yusuke?**

**-- En los chicos.-- **Respondo.

**-- Pronto los verás... Recuerda que se acerca el festival en el Templo de la maestra Genkai, y ya es casi tradición que se reúnan todos.**

**-- Sí, es verdad... ya empezará la primavera... --** Dije pensativo.

**-- El jardín debe verse muy hermoso**.-- Dijo sonriendo.

**-- ¿Vamos a verlo?-- **Preguntó sin darme cuenta.

**-- ¿Ahora?-- ** Keiko me mira con curiosidad.

**-- ¿Por qué no?... De paso visitamos a la cascarrabias de la maestra.-- ** Agregué. Desde hace un par de semanas que no veía a mi maestra, ya echaba de menos sus insultos y sus retos al saber que no he practicado con disciplina, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a mí, como yo lo estoy con ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un buen día para descansar. Me siento frente a la ventana entornada y contemplo el vaivén suave de los árboles que rodean mi casa. Parece todo tan calmado. Quizás será por que mi madre esta en su trabajo, su esposo también y mi medio hermano en sus actividades extra-escolares. La casa para mí solo. Llena de calma. Jajajaa... pero extraño el movimiento. Suspiro fuertemente. Quizás mi lado salvaje está muy aburrido, y tengo ganas de dar una vuelta por el Makai. Desde aquella vez, no voy. No es temor, es más bien que no quiero recordar la sensación de tristeza que sentí. Los dejaba, y no podía hacer nada.

Ser Youko Kurama no es ser Shuuichi Minamino, nunca lo ha sido; aunque crean que a fin de cuentas soy el mismo. Muchas veces he pensado en la misma idea... sacando conclusiones tan dispares que ya no sé que pensar. Quizás soy el que soy al verme al espejo... con un dejo de oscuridad que ningún humano común entendería.

Muchas veces me he preguntado que es lo que hago en el Ningenkai. Quizás la pregunta debería ser ¿Qué haría en el Makai, con esta apariencia? Shuuichi Minamino no está hecho para la vida del Makai. Eso lo sé, pero Minamino tampoco pertenece totalmente al mundo humano. Un híbrido, es lo que soy. Y tendré que vivir con el karma de estar dividido hasta que muera. Pero no es totalmente malo. Si no fuera quien soy, no habría conocido a Shiori o a mis amigos. Estaría por allí dando vueltas o quizás muerto. Quién sabe... quizás he tenido una vida mejor de la que pudiese haber tenido como Youko en el Makai.

**-- ¿Hiei?--** Preguntó al notar un ki demasiado conocido llegar rápido cerca de mí. Me acercó más a la ventana y notó una figura oscura en el árbol, frente a mi ventana. Esbozo una sonrisa, que dura poco, al notar que Hiei parece herido de su hombro derecho, y que su sangre gotea hasta su mano. Sin más me aparto de la ventana, y él entra de un salto, cayendo de pie junto a mí. **-- ¿Qué pasó?-- **Preguntó.

**-- Necesito que vengas conmigo al Makai.-- **Dice sin apartar la vista del suelo. No me ha querido ver al rostro, mientras yo observo su herida. Parece un corte de espada, superficial, pero que sangra bastante.

**-- ¿Al Makai?-- **Preguntó.

**-- Necesito que veas algo...**

**-- Deja curarte la herida, y te acompañaré**.-- Dije teniendo la intención de ir por algunas vendas.

**-- ¡No!... No tenemos tiempo que perder. Debes venir ahora.-- **Dijo mirándome fijamente. Una extraña sensación cruzó mi espalda. Debía estar sucediendo algo demasiado importante como para que Hiei llegase así.

**-- Vamos.--** Dije tomando una de mis chaquetas, y algunas de mis semillas, ocultándolas en mis cabellos. Él afirmó y salió por la ventana, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras al primer piso, para acompañarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- Aún no has terminado de estudiar, Kazuma.**

**-- Pero Shizuru, si apenas comencé hace un momento**.-- Contesté levantando la vista de mi libro y viéndola fumar su sexto cigarrillo del día.

**-- Quién creería que alguna vez te escucharíamos decir eso, jajajajaa...**

**-- No distraigas a este talentoso estudiante.-- **Dije sonriendo. Ella se acerca y me da un coscorrón.

**-- Toma, para que no pierdas la humildad, si es que conoces esa palabra...--** Dice riendo y saliendo de mi cuarto.

Si que han cambiado las cosas, quien diría que alguien como yo estaría estudiando en la universidad. A veces pienso, que es un sueño del que pronto despertaré. Pero cada vez que mi hermana me da uno de sus coscorrones y noto que sigo igual, me pongo muy contento. Seré alguien, por ella y por Yukina. Y por mí, claro... Aunque Kurama también tiene que ver en todo esto, si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido agarrarle el ritmo al estudio. Pero aun extraño las riñas de la secundaria. Si que la pasábamos bien con Urameshi. Los extraño, pero pronto será el festival y nos volveremos a encontrar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- Botán, ¿ya te llegaron los informes de Mukuro?**

**-- Aún no, Príncipe Koenma.--** Responde.

**-- ¡Diablos! Espero que sea algo sin importancia.**

**-- De todas formas, Hiei esta encargado de averiguar que pasó.-- **Agregó Botán con seguridad. Se notaba que había aprendido a confiar en Hiei.

**-- Es verdad, cualquier cosa que pase, Hiei nos la hará saber. --** Dije echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. No tenía ánimos de imaginarme dificultades. Ya bastante habían sufrido los chicos como para volver a unirlos después de que casi perdimos a Kurama. -- **Pero de todas formas, Botán. Averigua donde están Yusuke y los demás, por si los necesitamos. Pero mantén la discreción. No quiero que se preocupen sin causa alguna, mientras no tengamos pruebas de lo que sucedió.**

**-- Sí, señor Koenma, así lo haré... Confíe en mí... .**

**-- Ok... ya vete... y sé cuidadosa. -- **Dije viéndola salir veloz**.-- Sólo espero que sea una tontería...pero si no lo es... ¡demonios! No me gusta estar con las manos atadas.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**" ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién te hirió? ¿Por qué no me miras, Hiei?... ¿Qué es aquello que quieres que vea en el Makai?... Malditas preguntas sin respuestas. Ya pronto llegaremos a donde quieres llevarme, por lo menos eso me has dicho... ¡¡Pero qué diablos! Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación dentro de mí. ¿Será que me estaba acostumbrando a la tranquilidad? Sí, puede ser. Pronto será primavera..."**_

_**-------------------------------------- **_

_**------------------------- **_

_**-----------**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**2006.**_


	3. Amano II

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_**Para escribir este cap. escuché el tema Kurama no Hitsuu... **_

**_es la música de fondo que ponen en la película Postergeits Report _**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II: Amano (Campo celeste)**

Yusuke camina tomado de la mano de Keiko, mientras en otro lugar muy distinto, Kurama sigue a Hiei hacia algún lugar dentro del Makai. Los destinos se tuercen nuevamente dentro de los destinos de los que alguna vez fueron considerados los tres herederos de los señores del Makai.

Cuando Yusuke cruzó el portal del templo sintió una extraña sensación, bastante familiar. Botán estaba en el lugar. Su corazón de guerrero dio un brinco imperceptible para su joven acompañante. Pero no paso desapercibido el brillo de sus negros ojos. Keiko apretó más fuerte la mano de su amado y lo arrastró hasta el interior de lugar. Sí, ya que Yusuke parecía extrañamente quieto.

Cuando entraron a la habitación en que se encontraban la anciana, la joven koorime y la guía del mundo espiritual, Yusuke notó que todo parecía nada más que una reunión amistosa de viejas amigas.

**-- ¡Hola Keiko!-- **Saludó alegremente Botán.

**-- ¿Y a mí no me saludas?-- **Dijo Yusuke mirando con enojo fingido, a la peliceleste.

**-- Jajajaa... --** Botán no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risita, como en el pasado**.-- ¡Claro, Hola Yusuke! **-- Exclamó echándosele encima con entusiasmo, cosa que no molestó a la pelicastaña novia.

**-- ¡Me alegra mucho que nos visiten!-- **Dijo alegremente Yukina, mientras les servía té a los nuevos comensales.

**-- ¡No has venido a entrenar!-- **Dijo la anciana a Yusuke con algo de molestia.

**-- Pero maestra...**

**-- Aún sigues siendo un inmaduro**... -- Dejó escapar la anciana, sabiendo de antemano que ese comentario molestaría a su descuidado discípulo del "reiko ha doken".

**-- Mhhh... -- **Bufó el aludido, con cara de pocos amigos.

**-- Bueno, y ¿qué ha sido de Kurama?-- **Preguntó como si nada la peliceleste.

**-- No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi estaba muy ocupado con las materias atrasadas que tenía.-- **Murmuró Yusuke. Le extrañó el hecho de que Botán no supiera en que estaba Kurama.

------------------

-----------

**Makai...**

**-- Éste es el lugar.--** Dijo Hiei apuntando un bosque de bambú en medio de los bosques de grandes árboles del Makai. Kurama se quedó petrificado. Aquel lugar era... -- **Kitsune, ¿Me escuchas?-- **Preguntó Hiei mirando de cerca a su compañero.

**-- Sí.--** Contestó fríamente el pelirrojo. Un escalofrío cruzó la espalda de Hiei. Notó el cambio en la voz y en los ojos del kitsune.

**-- Aún no sabemos que es lo que traman, pero tiene que ver con este lugar... Pensé que como tú has vivido más tiempo y conoces más cosas sobre el Makai... sabrías que tiene de importante este lugar... digo...**

**-- Este lugar es como cualquier otro. No hay energías concentradas ni nada que pudiera hacerlo interesante para alguien... -- **Soltó el pelirrojo sin mirar al jaganshi.-- **fuera de mí.-- **Agregó en voz baja, sólo pasa sí.

**-- Ok... Sólo quería saber eso.-- **Dijo Hiei girándose para volver sobre sus pasos.

**-- ¿Me dirás que te pasó?-- **Le preguntó Kurama atravesándosele en el camino.

**-- No es asunto que te concierna, tiene que ver con mis asuntos de trabajo.--** Dijo Hiei.-- **Sólo quería tu opinión.**

**-- No has contestado mi pregunta.--** Dijo Kurama clavando sus ojos en su compañero**.-- No sé si por tu cabeza pasa la idea de mantenerme alejado de los asuntos concernientes con el Makai y con el Rekai, pero te recuerdo que también es mi responsabilidad velar por todo... más si puedo ayudarte en algo...**

**-- Kurama...**

**-- Además... si no me dices tú, le preguntaré a Koenma o quizás directamente a Mukuro.-- **Dijo el pelirrojo echándose a caminar por la senda que los había traído a aquel lugar. Hiei lo siguió sin decir palabra, estaba pensando.

Antes de alejarse del lugar, Kurama volteó levemente y miró el bosque de bambúes... llevó instintivamente su mano a su pecho...

Hiei notó el gesto y volteó a ver... De pronto una imagen se cruzó por su cabeza. Como había sido tan baka, ese lugar... Los bambúes... La pelea contra aquél secuaz del señor de Hades en ningenkai**_... "Kuronoe"_** fue la palabra que cruzó su mente con fuerza.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, notó que Kurama ya había vuelto a caminar frente a él.

Claro que quería mantenerlo fuera de los problemas, ya bastante había sufrido el pelirrojo... no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de angustia de las últimas veces. Además, era un trato de equipo, el cuidar que ninguno de los tanteis muriera, más cuando se trataba de Kurama.

De hecho, el youkai de fuego recordaba el episodio. Fue después de una semana de transcurrido el asunto en el Makai en que habían visto morir a Minamino.

_Se habían reunido en el templo de Genkai, y mientras Kurama hablaba con la maestra Genkai y Yukina con entusiasmo; Yusuke acompañado de Kuwabara habían salido a verlo al jardín, donde él descansaba sobre el árbol del cerezo._

_**-- ¿Qué pasa?-- **Preguntó adivinando la mirada seria de Yusuke._

_**-- Queremos hablar de algo... -- **Dijo Kuwabara._

_**-- Más bien es un acuerdo que quiero que tomemos... --** Dijo Yusuke. Hiei los miró extrañado. Se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a los otros dos._

_**-- ¿Tiene que ver con Kurama?-- **Preguntó Hiei. Yusuke asintió._

_**-- Creemos que de los tres, el que más a sufrido es Kurama... así que pienso que debiéramos tratar de mantenerlo alejado de los pequeños problemas que tengamos. No es necesario que siempre nos acompañe... --** Dijo Yusuke mirando el suelo a sus pies._

_**-- Eso no le gustara nada de nada.-- **Dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos, pero agradeciendo la idea._

_**-- ¿Qué dices?-- **Preguntó Kuwabara._

_**-- ¿Hiei?**_

_**-- Está bien, sólo porque se trata de Kurama.-- **Dijo Hiei subiendo de un salto nuevamente al árbol, al notar la presencia del Youko cerca._

_Lo que no sabía Hiei, era que Kurama había leído los labios de todos, y que sonreía al notar la preocupación de sus amigos. Pero que a su vez, no dejaría que le hicieran a un lado. No era justo. Además no siempre sería él el perjudicado, y debía estar allí para sus compañeros en caso de que necesitaran de él._

-----------------

**-- ¿Aún con la idea de mantenerme fuera?-- **Preguntó Kurama volteando hacia el callado Hiei que volvía de sus recuerdos.

Hiei lo miró con tristeza, pero la oculto al instante.

**-- Haz lo que quieras**.-- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**-- Así lo haré.-- **Dijo Kurama atravesando el portal al ningenkai, y arrastrando de un brazo a Hiei.-- **No creas que te dejaré con esa herida, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó Kurama sonriendo. Hiei no pudo evitar sentirse tonto, pero sonrió mirando hacia un lado.

**-- Baka Kitsune, nunca cambiarás... -- **Murmuró.

----------------

-----

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2006**


	4. Atashi haiken III

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo III: Atashi haiken (Mírame)**

**Castillo de Mukuro...**

**_"¿Dónde diablos esta Hiei? Debió estar aquí, hace mucho. Debe estar con el pelirrojo, ya que noté su energía cruzar las puertas al Makai. ¿Será que le fue a pedir ayuda? No, Hiei no es así... pero no puedo negar, que Kurama es uno de las apariciones que más sabe del Makai... sí, quizás él sea la clave para saber que diablos está sucediendo."-- _**Pensaba Mukuro, mientras se paseaba por el salón principal de su guarida.

Su vista paseo por los planos sobre la mesa. Los puntos de los ataques parecían al azar, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así. Que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que no era nada bueno. El rey del Makai había dejado en sus manos resolverlo. Aún así esperaba no tener que depender de Koenma o de los consejos de Yomi. Debía bastar con ella, y Hiei.

**-- ¿Señora Mukuro?**

**-- Sí, ¿qué pasa?--** Preguntó sin voltear a ver al demonio.

**-- El youkai de Fuego ya no está en el Makai.-- **Dijo inclinándose levemente.

**-- Ok. Puedes irte.-- **Dijo Mukuro clavando nuevamente sus ojos en los planos. ¿Qué relación tendrían esos 4 puntos?

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ningenkai...**_

**-- Listo.-- **Dijo Kurama terminando de vendar el brazo y hombro de Hiei.

**-- No era necesario.-- **Dijo de mala gana.

**-- Sí que estás de mal humor el día de hoy**.-- Dijo sonriendo Kurama mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

-- **Debo trabajar, no perder mi tiempo.-- **Dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana abierta.

**-- ¿No me lo dirás, verdad?--** Preguntó Kurama ya con un dejo de fastidio**.-- Si que eres terco, Hiei. Entonces... no te diré nada de lo que creo que sucede... --** Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar al medio koorime dejarlo. Pero ese sonido no llegó, y al contrario sintió que Hiei se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo. Kurama medio sonrió, y abrió los ojos mirando a Hiei, quien estaba con la espalda afirmada en la pared con una de sus piernas recogidas.

**-- Hace unas semanas, extrañas fluctuaciones han ocasionado que demonios de baja categoría estén desapareciendo... para después aparecer más poderosos.--** Kurama miró con más interés a Hiei, éste último cerró los ojos y siguió**.-- Primero pensamos que era una especie de error, pero no lo es... Yo mismo me enfrenté a uno de ellos, y digamos... lo maté, pero no fue fácil...**

**-- ¿Y quien los está volviendo fuertes?**

**-- No lo sabemos aún.-- **Respondió Hiei.

**-- Y el demonio, ese que mataste, no te dio alguna pista.-- **Hiei negó con la cabeza.

Kurama miró el suelo por un largo momento. "**_Demonios más fuertes, lugares, fluctuaciones"_**.

**-- ¿Ese demonio te atacó con algún propósito?**

Hiei miró al pelirrojo y dijo:

**-- Dijo algo sobre vengar a sus antepasados. Aún no sé a que se refería...**

**-- ¿Dónde fue la pelea?-- **Preguntó Kurama, tratando de despejar una duda.-- **¿Fue cerca de la fortaleza de Mukuro?-- **Preguntó.

**-- Sí.-- **Dijo Hiei poniéndose de pie**.-- ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Kitsune?**

**-- Este zorro aún no tiene nada claro. Quizás son sólo tonterías.-- **Hiei frunció el ceño. Parecía no creerle a Kurama sus palabras. Quien mejor que él sabía que este kitsune era muy inteligente y casi la mayor parte del tiempo sus conjeturas estaban en lo cierto.

**-- ¡¡Suelta ya lo que piensas! -- **Dijo Hiei acercándosele para mirarlo. Kurama pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos y trató de sonreír. -- ¡¡**Estoy esperando!...--** Insistió el jaganshi clavando sus rojos ojos en los verdes de su compañero.

**-- Esta bien, pero en sí no es nada fantástico. Sólo tenemos a un enemigo, que quiere vengarse. Lo de los ancestros me hace pensar en el tiempo en que el Makai estaba dividido en tres reinos: Yomi, Mukuro...**

**-- Y el padre de Urameshi, Raizen...-- **Terminó por decir Hiei, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

**--Sí. Si por esas casualidades alguien tiene el poder de volver más fuertes a los demonios inferiores, eso traerá muchos problemas. La paz lograda en el Makai se destruiría antes de poder evitarlo. Y volverá a ser como antes.--** Dijo Kurama cerrando sus ojos.-- **Donde sólo él más fuerte sobrevive.-- **Sentenció.

**-- ¿Y cómo daremos con el causante?-- **Preguntó Hiei, aún mirando por la ventana del cuarto hacia el tranquilo día del mundo ningen.

**-- Quizás deba hacerle una visita a Yomi.--** Dijo Kurama.-- **Y a los servidores de Yusuke. Ellos deben saber de alguien del pasado que quiera exterminarlos.**

**-- Mukuro...**

**-- Ella debe saber algo, pero no sé si nos los dirá... tú quedas a cargo de preguntarle a ella...-- **Dijo Kurama mientras arreglaba un pequeño bolso.

**-- ¿Y Urameshi, no sería bueno que él se encargara de su propia gente?-- **Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Es una buena idea, a él le harán más caso, pero no creo que le agrade eso a Keiko.-- **Dijo riendo Kurama.

**-- Ningens... -- **Bufó Hiei. Kurama sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke estaba sentado en el pórtico del templo mirando el jardín. Keiko estaba junto a Genkai y las chicas conversando de cosas de mujeres, por lo que él rápidamente se había escurrido de la conversación, llegando a ese lugar.

La tarde estaba oscureciendo, cuando sintió una sombra pasar cerca de él.

**--¿Hiei?—**Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

El medio koorime cayó de pie frente a él, en menos de un segundo.

**--Hiei, amigo... ¿cuánto tiempo?—**Dijo Yusuke muy contento.

**--No vengo de visita, Yusuke. Hay algo que debemos hacer.—**Sentenció Hiei, clavando sus ojos rojos en los ojos del mazoku.

**--Eso me suena muy interesante.—**Dijo el pelicastaño sonriendo al adivinar que ya no estaría aburrido por mucho tiempo.

Hiei le explicó rápidamente lo que pasaba, comentándole que Kurama ya estaba en el Makai para hablar con Yomi y que el pronto lo haría con Mukuro... y lo que se esperaba que hiciera él.

**--Ok...entiendo... salgo de inmediato.—**Dijo Yusuke antes de entrar al templo a despedirse de su novia.

Hiei desapareció más rápido que la luz. No podía perder su tiempo, ya que sabía que no podía estar lejos de Makai mucho tiempo, más después de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Aunque también el hecho de que Kurama anduviera solo por el lugar, tampoco le agradaba mucho.

_**------------------------------------------- **_

_**Makai**_

Kurama caminaba por el bosque mientras las imágenes de su pasado se paseaban por su retina como pequeños flashs, buscando pistas que le dieran alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sentía como si hubiera algo de lo que no podía recordar. Quizás en verdad, sus recuerdos no le ayudarían en nada, ya que había permanecido mucho tiempo en Ningenkai sin saber de lo que pasaba con Yomi ni el Makai. Aún así, no podía evitar recordar el lugar que le había mostrado Hiei.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ese lugar, habiendo tantos en Makai? ¿Sólo una coincidencia? Sí, debía ser eso... una maldita coincidencia. No podía ser otra cosa. No podía y no quería.

Pasaron 3 horas antes de dar con la pequeña fortaleza que usaba Yomi desde que había dejado de ser un señor del Makai. Un par de demonios hacían guardia en la entrada. Al verlo acercarse se pusieron firmes en sus puestos. Kurama no pareció sorprendido, ya que no era primera vez que venía; y era muy posible que esos demonios lo hubieran visto en la última competencia por el reinado del Makai.

**--Vengo a ver a Yomi.—**Dijo mirando a uno de los guardias**.—Decidle que Kurama está aquí.—**Dijo con frialdad.

Uno de los guardias hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la fortaleza. No fue sorpresa que volviera tan rápido como el rayo. Venía algo asustado y al detenerse, le costaba respirar. Era muy obvio que Yomi ya sabía de su presencia desde antes siquiera de anunciarse. Kurama sonrió divertido, pero el frío de sus ojos no cambio. No podía evitarlo, siempre se sentía más youko cuando estaba en el Makai y más cuando tenía que hablar con personas de su pasado.

**--El señor Yomi lo espera.—**Dijo el demonio inclinándose de nuevo.

Kurama no dijo nada y entró al lugar con la gracia típica de sus movimientos zorrunos. Cruzó el largo pasillo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos para ordenarlos, ya que el viento del Makai estaba aumentando. Si no fuera importante, hubiera esperado hasta el día siguiente; pero algo le decía que mientras más rápido terminara con todo, sería mejor.

Entró a las que parecían las habitaciones habitadas de la fortaleza, y siguió por las habitaciones hasta sentir el ki de Yomi más cerca. Por último abrió una gran puerta. Entró con tranquilidad. Frente a una gran chimenea encendida habían dos grandes sillones de espaldar angosto y alto. En uno estaba Yomi sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos que se acodaba en el descanso del sillón con su cara imperturbable como siempre. Kurama miró levemente el lugar y se acercó sin decir palabra. Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Yomi y clavó sus ojos en el fuego.

**--¿Qué te trae a mi humilde casa, Kurama?—**Preguntó Yomi después de unos minutos en silencio. Kurama echó su cabeza hacia atrás y fijó sus ojos en uno de los pocos adornos que había en el lugar.

**--Quiero preguntarte sobre el pasado.—**Dijo Kurama. Yomi movió su rostro hacía la dirección en que estaba Kurama, como si lo estuviera observando.

**--¿El pasado? Pensé que no te gustaba recordar, Kurama.—**Dijo con un tono irónico Yomi.

El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos en el rostro del que había sido su compañero y trató de decir algo, pero no salió nada de su boca. Miró las llamas nuevamente, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y el más cercano a comprenderlas era el youkai frente a él, pero no sabía si era buena idea expresar sus ideas y hablar de Kuronoe o de alguna cosa de aquellas con él.

Respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

**--Veo que en verdad es importante, mi silencioso amigo.—**Dijo Yomi cambiando su tono de voz, a algo más amigable. Además no podía negar, que tener a Kurama con él, no le era nada de desagradable, después de todo. Le daba hasta cierta extraña seguridad.

**-- Creo saber que no es ajeno a ti lo que está sucediendo en el Makai, o me equivoco?—**Preguntó Kurama sacando de sus pensamiento a Yomi.

**-- Como siempre, no te equivocas.—**Dijo Yomi sonriendo.

**--Entonces me puedes decir, ¿quién es, esta vez, nuestro enemigo?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo.

**--¿Enemigo? ¿Nuestro enemigo?—**Murmuró Yomi. – **Kurama, esto no tiene que ver contigo, así que no veo la razón para involucrarte.— **Le dijo al de ojos verdes, con seriedad.

**--Así que sí sabes de que se trata**.—Dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie y acercándose al fuego. No tenía frío, pero no podía estar sentado. Se sentía intranquilo.

**--Claro que lo sé. Pero no veo la razón para decírtelo.—**Dijo el demonio del cabello oscuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**--No sé que le dio a todos...** – Dijo Kurama en voz baja como pensando mientras la imagen de Hiei y sus negativas a decirle lo que pasaba vinieron a su cabeza. Yomi levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta**.—Bueno, ya no te hago perder tu tiempo, fue un gusto...** – Dijo Kurama haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dando dos pasos hacia la salida. Pero en el camino, la mano derecha de Yomi lo sostuvo de su brazo izquierdo.

**--Kurama, ya es de noche y no es bueno que tú estés dando vueltas por el Makai en plena oscuridad.—**Dijo Yomi con un tono de preocupación.

**--Sé cuidarme solo...—**Dijo Kurama sin tratar de soltar su brazo, y sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de su amigo.

**--Por favor, quédate aquí; además tus amigos, y en especial uno, no me perdonarían si te llega a pasar algo por ahí.—**Dijo Yomi soltándolo. Kurama miró a su ex compañero por un eterno segundo. ¿sería que se estaba refiriendo a Hiei?

**--Lo siento. Pero algo me dice que no puedo perder el tiempo... y sabes, el seguir mis instintos es lo que me ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora. Lo que pasa en el Makai no es cualquier cosa. Esos lugares significan algo, y si tuviera todos mis recuerdos de Youko ya sabría que diablos pasa... pero no los tengo...—**Dijo Kurama con algo de impaciencia.

**--Kurama...**

**--Y tú no me ayudas, Yomi.** – Dijo Kurama caminado hacia la puerta. Cuando su mano estaba en el picaporte. Yomi habló.

**--Espera. Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero a cambio, te quedarás aquí hasta que haya luz nuevamente. ¿Es un trato?** – Dijo con voz firme.

**--Me parece un trato justo. **– Dijo el pelirrojo soltando el picaporte y caminado nuevamente hasta el sillón vacío. Y sorprendiéndose de esa manía que tenían sus amigos de protegerlo, como si se fuera a romper. Lo halagaba, pero a la vez, también lo fastidiaba. Y mucho.

------------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2006**


	5. Ankoku no sora IV

**------------------ **

**------ **

**-- **

**- **

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**--------------------- **

**---- **

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo IV: Ankoku no sora**

**--- **

**-- **

**- **

Hiei entró a la fortaleza de Mukuro con rapidez. No paró hasta llegar al cuarto en donde había dejado a la youkai la última vez. Y no se equivocó, seguía allí frente a los papeles y mapas del Makai con la vista clavada en ellos. Como si nada de tiempo hubiera pasado desde entonces.

**--Ya volviste.—**Dijo la Mukuro sin voltearse. Hiei camino hacia quedar al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella.

**--¿Qué no me has dicho?—**Preguntó Hiei con frialdad. Mukuro levantó su vista y lo miró con detenimiento. Notó que el medio koorime llevaba vendas en sus brazos. Ya que su capa estaba algo dañada.

**--¿Por qué crees que no te he dicho todo?—**Preguntó a su vez, al notar que los ojos de Hiei parecían más serios de lo común.

**--Porque todo lo que está pasando tiene que ver con tu pasado, y el de los otros dos antiguos señores de Makai.—**Dijo Hiei dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos, como si esperara a que Mukuro respondiera, mientras el veía la noche del Makai tras las grandes ventanas de la habitación. En algún lugar en medio de esa oscuridad, estaría Kurama con Yomi y quizás, Urameshi camino al que había sido el reino de Raizen.

**--¿Qué te pasó en el hombro?—**Preguntó Mukuro desviando la pregunta.

**--¿No me responderás?—**Preguntó Hiei mirando de medio lado a la mujer, quien sonrió.

**--No creo que haya necesidad.—**Dijo.**—Por lo que veo, tu kitsune amigo ya parece tener las cosas muy claras.—**Agregó con mofa.

**--Kurama fue con Yomi, Yusuke fue a visitar a los sirvientes de su padre...**

**--Y tú, viniste a mí... veo que los tanteis se encargan del problema.—**Dijo Mukuro volviendo a ver el mapa frente a ella.**—Pero podría jurar, youkai de fuego, que esta vez las cosas no saldrán tan bien.**

**--¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?—**Preguntó Hiei golpeando con su puño la mesa de piedra.

**--Si te digo, aceptarás el costo de lo que significa saberlo.**

Hiei miró a Mukuro con fijeza y luego de un minuto, afirmó con decisión.

**--Entonces te diré.—**Dijo Mukuro dirigiéndose a un gabinete en un rincón, sacando una caja de madera bastante antigua de el, y dejándola en la mesa frente a Hiei**.—Después de que te fuiste, estuve revisando los mapas una y otra vez, hasta que me acordé de algo... y ese algo tiene que ver con esto.—**Dijo abriendo la caja y mostrándole su interior al medio koorime.

**-- Pero eso es...**

**--Sí**.—Respondió Mukuro cerrando la tapa. **– Lo es.**

---------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke camino con tranquilidad por el Makai. Su destino era la tumba de su padre. Los que habían sido sus sirvientes vivían cerca de ese lugar.

Su corazón latía con una extraña alegría. Bueno, no era extraño... no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por estar en plena acción nuevamente. Salió tan deprisa del templo de Genkai que no le dio tiempo a Keiko de decir nada, pero pudo ver la tristeza en sus marrones ojos. Pero aún así, su sangre mazoku fue más fuerte y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Además, por lo que le había contado Hiei, el asunto era importante y no podía darse el lujo de sentimentalismos; pero aún así parte de él, sentía remordimiento por no sentir tanta culpa como debiera.

Usando los atajos que había aprendido en sus tres años de entrenamientos en el Makai, llego después de 4 horas frente a la tumba de su padre. Como siempre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la lápida recordatoria.

**--Aquí estoy de nuevo, viejo. Dime, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por estos lados?.—**Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Cualquier humano se hubiera muerto de miedo de estar si quiera un minuto en aquel lugar, pero él, sentía una extraña melancolía.

No alcanzaron a pasar 30 minutos antes que tres figuras conocidas aparecieran en medio de la oscuridad. Al ver a Yusuke saludaron con una inclinación.

**--Te esperábamos.—**Dijo uno de ellos acercándose al heredero de Raizen.

Yusuke se puso de pie y los siguió. Había mucho que hacer. Era lo único que tenía claro.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kurama se paseaba en la que habían acondicionado como su habitación para descansar. Las palabras de Yomi lo habían dejado inquieto. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco podía evitar imaginar muchas cosas.

**--Maldición...—**Murmuró mientras apoyaba su frente en el cristal frío que lo separaba de la oscuridad del Makai. Afuera los rayos y el viento azotaban salvajemente el lugar. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en algún punto inconexo. Por un leve segundo, deseó tener a alguno de sus amigos cerca, para poder conversar o por lo menos para comprender que diablos estaba sucediendo.

Y como arte de magia. Frente a él, en un árbol cercano... en medio de la oscuridad, reconoció la presencia del medio Koorime. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Abrió la ventana y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Hiei estaba dentro de la habitación sacudiéndose el agua de lluvia de sus cabellos.

**--Hola Hiei.—**Dijo Kurama medio divertido.

**--Nada de hola, kitsune. Tenemos cosas de las que conversar.** – Dijo Hiei sacando algo desde bajo de su capa. Kurama miró el objeto de color verde y se quedo quieto.

Pasó un minuto antes de caminar unos pasos hacia un mueble de la habitación y abriendo una de las puertecillas, sacó una caja de hierro. Volvió hasta la cama y la dejó sobre ella.

**--Creo que también tengo mi parte.—**Dijo abriendo la caja y mostrándole su contenido al youkai de fuego.

Hiei se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, bajo la ventana, con su parte del objeto entre sus manos, mientras su capa escurría algo de lluvia.

**--¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer, zorro?—**Dijo mirando a Kurama que se encontraba perdido contemplando dentro de la caja.

**--Es una buena pregunta, Hiei...—**dijo volviendo su vista a su compañero. **– Y quizás, tendremos la clave, cuando Yusuke se encuentre con nosotros.**

**--Hm...** – Hiei guardó nuevamente el objeto bajo sus ropas y cerró los ojos afirmado su cabeza en la pared. Kurama sonrió. Cerró la caja y se quedó sentado en la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de Yomi.

----------------------------

_**Recuerdos**_

_**-- Entonces... ¿qué es lo que debo saber?—**Preguntó Kurama, mientras esperaba que Yomi se decidiera a contarle eso que parecía tan importante._

_**--Antes que el Makai se dividiera en tres, y de alguna manera hubiera un equilibrio de fuerzas, existió un youkai que se consideraba el rey del Makai. Fue tiempo después de que youko Kurama desapareciera del Makai**.—Dijo Yomi mientras su rostro mostraba la seriedad de sus palabras.—**Era bastante poderoso, por no decir demasiado. Quizás demasiado para su especie. Las guerras entre Raizen, Mukuro y yo habían iniciado... pero él, aún seguía teniendo poder.**_

_**--Ya entiendo...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras perdía su mirada en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea._

_**--De una manera no planeada los tres, de forma particular, decidimos tratar de eliminarlo... coincidentemente... si es que se le puede llamar así concordamos en el lugar que vivía ese youkai...**_

_**--¿Cuál era su nombre?**—Preguntó Kurama._

_**--Se hacia llamar Ran (Caos)...—**Dijo Yomi._

_**--Ran... ¿te refieres al hechicero Ran?—**Preguntó Kurama despertando de su letargo._

_**--Así que sí lo conociste...—**Dijo Yomi acomodándose en el sillón._

_**--Claro... supe de su gran poder y de sus habilidades. Pero nunca lo vi en persona. Se decía que conocía la fuente de la inmortalidad... y del poder supremo... El decía que era descendiente del rey del Hades...—**Agregó Kurama._

_**--Así es... Cuando se vio acorralado por nosotros tres, peleó... su poder era extraordinario... después de una larga lucha lo derrotamos... o eso creímos hasta hace unas semanas.—**Dijo el youkai de cabello oscuro.—**Hasta que lo que prometió por venganza, se está cumpliendo.**_

_**--¿Venganza?—**Murmuró Kurama para sí, mientras recordaba lo dura que había sido la lucha contra el señor del hades, **Yakumo... **(The postergeist report.)_

_**--Cuando lo derrotamos destruimos su fuente de poder.—**Dijo Yomi parándose de su sillón y caminando hasta la chimenea. Sobre ella, había Kurama notó una caja metálica que antes no le había llamado la atención.—**De ella tomaba sus poderes... a causa de la pelea, su fuente de poder se dividió en tres y cada uno de nosotros se quedó con una parte. Separada no tiene ningún poder, pero si se vuelven a unir...**_

_**--Recobrará su poder...**_

_**--El cristal de Akara...** – Dijo Yomi abriendo la caja y sacando parte de un trozo de cristal de color rojo. Brilló en manos blancas de Youkai. Kurama sintió un escalofrío cruzar su espalda.**—Juró volver por el cristal y dijo que no vendría solo...**_

_**--Los demonios...**_

_**--Sí... tienen parte del ki de Ran... Es él... de alguna manera volvió a la vida y esta enviando demonios comunes, a atacarnos...**_

_**--Los demonios no son tan comunes...—**Murmuró Kurama recordando las heridas del medio Koorime._

_**--Lo sé... ese hechicero encontró la manera de hacer que tengan más poder. **_

_**--¿Qué sabes de los 4 lugares en que han aparecido?—**Preguntó Kurama._

_Yomi frunció el seño por un segundo._

_**--Kurama... el poder de Akara se alimenta de la tristeza que guardan los lugares...—**Dijo Yomi.—**Esos lugares representan hechos tristes...** – Dijo Yomi casi susurrando...—**Ran debe estar concentrando grandes cantidades de energía para volver a unir el cristal. **_

_Kurama miró con sorpresa a Yomi. La imagen de los bambúes vino a su retina._

_**--Maldito destino... no se cansa de jugar... verdad...—**Murmuró Kurama con algo de tristeza en sus palabras..._

_Yomi afirmó. Y sonrió con algo de angustia. _

_**---------------------------------------- **_

**-- Cuatro lugares...—**Murmuró el pelirrojo. Hiei abrió los ojos lentamente y notó a su compañero con la vista perdida en el suelo de la habitación. Podría jurar que la mente de Kurama no estaba allí, sólo su cuerpo.

Mukuro le había hablado sobre los lugares y el significado que tenían con el poder que uniría el cristal nuevamente. Sabía que significaba el lugar de bambúes... los otros tres, uno tenía que ver consigo mismo... aquel lugar por donde había sido arrojado para morir. El reino de hielo...

Cuatro lugares, tres fragmentos... y un nuevo enemigo que quería recobrar su poder sin fijarse en los costos.

**-- Venganza...—**Murmuró Kurama volviendo del mundo de sus pensamientos. Levantó su vista y vio a Hiei que lo observaba con curiosidad. **– Ya estoy entendiendo todo esto.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana. Afuera la lluvia seguía arreciando con fuerza mientras los rayos caían con fuerza contra el suelo.

**-- ¿Entonces?—**Dijo Hiei mientras miraba la caja en la cama.

**-- Akara... 4 lugares... 3 fragmentos... tristeza... dolor...** – Iba nombrando las ideas sueltas que habían reunido hasta el momento.—**Kuronoe, Niño prohibido...—**Dijo en voz más baja, pero aún así Hiei escuchó.

**-- Todo está relacionado con nosotros, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó Hiei cerrando los ojos mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de su niñez, para después pasar a las que se veía junto a los tanteis en diferentes actividades...

**-- Mh... Siempre he sabido que no se puede evitar el destino y que todo vuelve a nosotros de una u otra forma.—**Dijo Kurama volviendo a sentarse en la cama frente a Hiei.—**Hiei...**

El youkai abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero.

**-- ¿Sabes dónde están los otros dos lugares?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hiei afirmó levemente. Kurama lo miró con insistencia, así que Hiei bajó la mirada.

**-- Uno de los lugares, es el sitio de la pelea que tuvo Urameshi y Sensui... y el otro, está en la cueva de la entrada al Makai que uso Sensui... donde ...—**Dijo Hiei sin cambiar de postura.

**-- Entiendo.—**Dijo Kurama interrumpiendo y echándose hacia atrás en la cama**– Como lo suponía... **

_**-------------------------------------------- **_

_**-- Para destruir a Akara para siempre, se dice que hay que hacer un gran sacrificio... Algo que supere por importancia al dolor reunido en el cristal. Aquella vez sólo logramos separarlo en trozos, ya que no fuimos decididos...—**Dijo Yomi._

_**-- Sacrificio...—**Murmuró Kurama._

_**-- Siempre hay un costo...—**Dijo Yomi bajando su rostro._

_Kurama se quedó en silencio, la imagen de una gran luz cubriendo todo invadió su mente, sorprendiéndolo... no parecía un recuerdo... _

_**--------------------------------------------- **_

**--¿Kurama?—**Preguntó Hiei en espera de mayor información.

**-- Yomi me dijo que sólo un gran sacrificio que supere el dolor que concentré Akara, puede destruirla para siempre...**

**-- ¿Superarla?**

**-- Sólo trato de imaginar que puede ser más grande que esos 4 sucesos...—**Dijo Kurama mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabellos de forma inconsciente.

**-- Entiendo...—**Murmuró Hiei, esta vez. Sí, demasiado dolor como para siquiera pensar en algo que lo supere en importancia.

**-- Esto será todo un reto.—**Dijo Kurama volviéndose a sentar en la cama. Respiró con fuerza. **– ¿Te quedarás o volverás con Mukuro?—**Preguntó sin mirar a Hiei, aunque este mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Como respuesta Hiei abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, notó un dejo extraño en él, así que decidió quedarse a cuidarlo, aunque abiertamente nunca lo diría; pero desde que lo había visto casi desaparecer de esta vida, se había fijado la idea de impedir que volviera a suceder.

**-- Está lloviendo.—**Contestó Hiei.

Kurama lo miró con sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sonreír. **_"Siempre tan expresivo..."_**

**-- Le diré a Yomi...—**Empezó a decir. Pero la sola mirada fría de Hiei lo hizo callar la idea...— **Está bien... te quedarás conmigo...—**Dijo sonriendo.

Hiei se acomodó en donde estaba sentado. Kurama le dio una de sus mantas, que el youkai de fuego no aceptó a las buenas...

Kurama se recostó en la cama, pero aún así no durmió un minuto. Demasiadas cosas estaban en su cabeza como para hacerlo. Así que sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó vagar por las múltiples imágenes de su pasado.

**-------- **

**---- **

**--**

**- **

**Continuará...**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2006.**

_ xD_


	6. Revelaciones V

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**--------------------- **

**---- **

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**Capítulo V: Revelaciones**

**--- **

**-- **

_-_

_**No dejaré que los sueños acaben**_

_**Porque tú me lo dices...**_

_**No dejaré que mis ojos se opaquen**_

_**Porque tú oscuridad me enceguece...**_

_**No dejaré de sostener tu mano**_

_**Porque tú le temas a tus latidos...**_

**-**

La noche pasó sin percances. Pero Kurama no cerró un ojo, y podía jurar, que su compañero tampoco había dormido aunque se hubiera mantenido quieto. Se sentó en la cama y miró el cielo aún gris de la mañana del Makai.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que había formado parte del tantei. Pero muchas aún, habían marcado su existencia como Youko Kurama. La muerte de Kuronoe no había sido un hecho superado en su vida. Aún seguía sintiendo parte de culpabilidad en los hechos de aquel día.

Podía estar seguro que Kuronoe no lo acusaba de ninguna forma, pero no podía evitar pensar en que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si él hubiera enfrentado a los guardias que los seguían. Quizás no hubiera sobrevivido, de todos modos; pero hubiera estado junto a él en el momento en que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo demoníaco.

El haber estado junto a él, sería la única manera de haberse perdonado el resultado de los acontecimientos.

Algo sí había prometido aquella vez. Nunca más dejaría a alguien que respetara y estimara a merced de enemigos, aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Un leve sonido lo distrajo de sus meditaciones y dirigió su mirada a Hiei notando que éste le observaba con detenimiento, como si hubiera seguido el devaneo de sus pensamientos junto a él. Pero eso era imposible, sin que usara el jagan.

Sonrió como de costumbre al medio koorime y se puso de pie para poder quitarse el letargo en que parecía estar sumido.

**--¿Ya sabes que hacer?—**Preguntó Hiei poniéndose de pie y dejando la manta en el suelo.

**-- Ir por Yusuke.—**Dijo Kurama mirando de reojo la caja que aún estaba sobre su cama.**—Es lo primero.**

**-- Pero el estar los tres juntos, no facilitará el hecho de que nos ataquen... **

Kurama miró al koorime y sonrió.

**-- Es verdad, pero he estado dando vuelta a ese asunto.** – Dijo Kurama.—**Y hay algo que me molesta. **

**-- ¿Molestar?**

**--¿Cómo le haremos para deshacernos de los trozos de Akara?... Podría jurar que aunque le lanzaras tu dragón negro a uno de los trozos, ni siquiera podrías provocarle un rasguño.**

Hiei frunció el ceño para luego mirar sus manos. Kurama adivinó la incertidumbre que sus palabras podían estar ocasionando en el youkai de Fuego; pero él no estaba mejor.

Las dudas con relación a Akara y la conexión con el pasado directo de los tanteis, lo tenía en medio de las laberínticas encrucijadas que tanto había evitado a lo largo de su vida.

**--¿Entonces?—**Preguntó Hiei volviéndolo a sacar de sus cavilaciones.

**--No lo sé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo sé.—**Dijo Kurama tomó la caja con su parte del cristal y caminó hacia la puerta.

Hiei se quedó quieto. Notó que el pelirrojo actuaba con algo de extrañeza. Como si por primera vez, Kurama estuviera dudando del éxito de los acontecimientos.

—**Te veo afuera en unos minutos**.—Dijo Kurama antes de salir de la habitación para despedirse y agradecer la hospitalidad de Yomi.

Hiei espero que cerrara la puerta, para salir de la habitación por la ventana.

----------------

-----------------------

Mientras Hiei esperaba al pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar sobre el asunto del sacrificio. Más cuando éste tenía que ser más grande que la tristeza que embargaba los 4 lugares.

Recordó su propia conexión con el dolor de su pasado. Aún, aunque tratara, había podido dejar definitivamente en el pasado las cosas. Aún seguía siendo medio koorime, el niño prohibido y maldito nacido en el reino de las doncellas de hielo; y nunca dejaría de serlo.

No había forma de escapar de ello o de olvidar.

Su propio dolor en aquel lugar, era demasiado como para superar. Aún más los dolores y tristezas de los cuatro lugares de una sola vez. Era impensable.

----------------

---------------------

A los 10 minutos, apareció Kurama a través de las puertas de la fortaleza de Yomi. Los guardias lo despidieron con una reverencia, que no causo ningún gesto por parte del pelirrojo. Caminó los metros que lo separaban de Hiei que lo esperaba en uno de los árboles cercanos.

Hiei se dejó caer junto a él y emprendieron el viaje por el Makai, en busca de Yusuke.

--------------------

---------------

Eran casi el medio día, según la hora ningen, cuando los tres demonios hicieron una leve reverencia, antes de dejar al heredero de Raizen justo en el lugar donde lo habían encontrado con anterioridad. La tumba de su padre.

Yusuke estaba atontado con la información que habían descargado frente a él los fieles seguidores de su padre.

Dudaba el haber entendido todo, pero de algo si estaba seguro. El trozo de cristal traslucido, casi blanco que le habían encomendado era más importante que cualquiera de las cosas que había visto en su vida. Además la mirada de duda en los demonios al pasárselo confirmaban los hechos. Aún dudaban de su responsabilidad en hechos de esta importancia. Pero habían confiado en su fuerza y buena estrella.

Habían encomendado el destino del Makai en sus manos.

"**_Akara debe ser unido. Es la única manera de destruirla. Superando el dolor que contiene con un sacrificio máximo. De otra manera, los tres trozos por separado, seguirán siendo objeto de interés tanto del hechicero Ran como de cualquiera que vea en ellos, la posibilidad de gobernar el Makai y el resto de los mundos"_**—Era más o menos lo que le habían dicho antes de despedirse de él.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que tenía que reunirse con Hiei y Kurama. Así que de un salto se puso de pie, hasta el lugar que había sido la unión de las tres fronteras de los antiguos señores del Makai.

El destino parecía estar trabajando sin tregua contra ellos. Como si no se cansara de poner obstáculos en sus vidas. Como si no dejaran nunca de pagar el pecado de ser ellos y de seguir siéndolo.

-----------------

------------------------

Hiei miró fugazmente a Kurama. Éste le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de desaparecer en medio de los árboles. Habían estado siendo seguidos desde que habían dejados los terrenos próximos a la fortificación de Yomi. Hiei apareció detrás de un grupo de tres demonios.

Kurama apareció frente a ellos.

**-- Veo que ya nos descubrieron.—**Dijo uno de los demonios que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Era mas grande que los otros dos, y su piel era negra, haciendo resaltar sus pequeños ojos rojos inyectados en sangre.

Hiei desenvainó su espada, mientras Kurama sacó su rosa de entre sus cabellos. Eran demonios comunes, pero su energía estaba aumentada. Kurama entendió que era de los demonios que habían peleado con Hiei. Pero esa vez había sido sólo uno, y Hiei había salido herido. Esperaba que el hecho de que fueran dos, les diera más posibilidades de sobrevivencia.

**-- Mi señor Ran me envió a hacer un trato con ustedes.—**Dijo el demonio nuevamente.

**-- No hacemos tratos con malditos**.—Dijo Hiei antes de lanzarse en arremetida contra el líder.

Kurama hubiera querido aprovechar el momento para conseguir más información, pero sabía que Hiei era de los que atacaba primero y preguntaba después. Así que al instante uso su látigo contra uno de los demonios más pequeños; sin dejar de ponerle atención al otro que había quedado sin ser atacado.

Por su parte Hiei había sido sorprendido por la rapidez del demonio negro, quien al percatarse de su ataque desapareció frente al koorime sin dejar huella. Por su parte, el pelirrojo había sido arrojado contra un árbol, por causa de su propio látigo, que había sido usado en su contra por el demonio a quien había querido sorprender.

**--Aún les doy la oportunidad de hacer un trato.—**Dijo el demonio negro apareciendo frente a Kurama, mientras Hiei trataba de deshacerse de los otros dos, que se habían lanzado contra él, sin darle tiempo de ir a socorrer a Kurama.

**--Mi amigo ya dijo...—**Respondió Kurama poniéndose de pie con algo de dolor. **– No hacemos tratos.—**Dijo mientras clavaba sus verdes ojos en el demonio con orgullo.

**--Entonces deberán morir.—**Respondió el otro, acercándose a Kurama y levantándolo por el cuello, con uno de sus brazos.**—Lastima, había sido entretenido tener a Youko Kurama entre nosotros.—**Agregó apretando un poco más el cuello del pelirrojo.

Por su parte el pelirrojo aprovechó la cercanía del demonio para clavarle semilla devoradora en su negra piel. Crecían en el interior de los cuerpos alimentándose de la sangre y de los músculos de sus víctimas. Su trabajo era algo lento, pero eficaz. Era lo único que podía hacer para vencerlo, ya que podía asegurar que su látigo de rosas no le haría nada.

**--¡¡Kurama!** – Se escuchó gritar desde lejos.

Un rayo dio de lleno en la espalda del demonio, provocando que soltara al pelirrojo, quien cayó en el suelo, incorporándose con rapidez, y tratando de alejarse del demonio para no ser presa de sus fuertes brazos nuevamente.

Kurama vio llegar a Yusuke corriendo hacia ellos. Ahora sería una pelea de igual a igual. Aunque aun no estaba seguro del final de la misma.

Hiei por su parte, al verse en desventaja, había usado todas sus fuerzas para dejar mal herido a uno de los demonios, y ahora se enfocaba en el otro, que era más escurridizo de los otros. Yusuke disparó un Reigun al escurridizo, pero su rayo paso de largo, chocando con los árboles del lugar.

**-- Diablos...—**Murmuró mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desgano.

**-- Ya deja de perder el tiempo...—**Le dijo Hiei que pasaba a su lado, siguiendo al demonio, que había esquivado el Reigun.

**-- Ya voy...—**Respondió enfocándose en el gran demonio negro que parecía estar concentrado en Kurama, para luego ver, al demonio medio muerto en medio del lugar, pero que aún se movía. Se decidió por la primera opción. Corrió hasta Kurama y se paró frente a él.

**--¿Necesitas ayuda Kurama?—**Preguntó mientras miraba al demonio frente a él.

**--No.—**Respondió el pelirrojo que sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

Yusuke miró al demonio con detenimiento. Algo malo había en él, pero no sabía que, hasta que vio aflorar por las fosas nasales pequeñas ramitas verdes que habrían sus hojas con delicadeza. Volteo a mirar al pelirrojo y no pudo dejar de notar las marcas rojas que habían quedado en su cuello.

**--Ya no es una amenaza.—**Dijo Kurama tratando de sonreír, ya que había notado los ojos de Yusuke en las marcas de su cuello, que aún le ardían.

**--Mientras Hiei se deshace del otro, sería bueno preguntarle algunas cosas a nuestro amigo nuevo.—**Dijo Yusuke sonriendo divertido.

Kurama y él se le acercaron con tranquilidad, provocando que el demonio tratara de levantarse, pero cayendo al instante.

Yusuke se inclinó frente a él, manteniendo una distancia adecuada en caso que tratara de atacarlo.

**--Hola... **

Kurama casi soltó una carcajada al notar la cara de incertidumbre del demonio al notar el tono alegre y calmado de Yusuke al saludarlo.

En eso escucharon una gran explosión en medio de los árboles a su derecha. A los segundos apareció Hiei con la cabeza del demonio escurridizo en una de sus manos, arrojándola a los pies del demonio herido. Era una advertencia silenciosa de su destino, sino colaboraba con ellos.

Kurama pasó su vista por Hiei tratando de ver los daños, pero el koorime le miró advirtiéndole como de costumbre que lo dejara en paz. Así que volvió a concentrarse en el demonio, que en aquel momento estaba siendo zamarreado por un Yusuke cansado de su obstinación.

**--¡Quieres por las buenas o le digo a Hiei que te parta por partes pequeñas hasta que nos sueltes la información!—**Le gritaba sin dejar de moverlo con fuerza sosteniéndolo por el cuello.

El demonio de piel verde, se resistía sin echarse atrás en su decisión de quedarse callado.

**--Yusuke... déjamelo a mí.—**Dijo Kurama acercándose. Hiei lo miró con curiosidad. Yusuke lo soltó de un movimiento brusco volviendo al suelo al demonio.

El pelirrojo se hincó junto al demonio que sostenía su mirada.

Kurama susurró algunas palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas más que por el demonio. Yusuke y Hiei se miraron preguntándose que diablos pasaba.

Notaron que el demonio parecía hablar con Kurama mientras le mantenía la mirada. Después de unos cinco minutos de intercambio, Kurama se puso de pie, antes sí, tocando levemente la cabeza del demonio, que cayó inerte sobre la tierra que ya estaba manchada con su sangre verdosa.

Yusuke quedó quieto.

**--¿Qué diablos fue eso?—**Preguntó sorprendido.

Kurama lo miró con su acostumbrada frialdad en estos casos y respondió con una de sus confiables sonrisas.

-----------------------------

---------------------

------------

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 22 de abril de 2006**

**2:37 AM.**


	7. Hikari VI

--------------------------------

-------------------

--------

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna----------- **

**---- **

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**Capítulo VI: Hikari**

**--- **

**--**

_Capítulo anterior..._

_**--Yusuke... déjamelo a mí.—**Dijo Kurama acercándose. Hiei lo miró con curiosidad. Yusuke lo soltó de un movimiento brusco volviendo al suelo al demonio._

_El pelirrojo se hincó junto al demonio que sostenía su mirada._

_Kurama susurró algunas palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas más que por el demonio. Yusuke y Hiei se miraron preguntándose qué diablos pasaba._

_Notaron que el demonio parecía hablar con Kurama mientras le mantenía la mirada. Después de unos cinco minutos de intercambio, Kurama se puso de pie, antes sí, tocando levemente la cabeza del demonio, que cayó inerte sobre la tierra que ya estaba manchada con su sangre verdosa._

_Yusuke quedó quieto._

_**--¿Qué diablos fue eso?—**Preguntó sorprendido._

_Kurama lo miró con su acostumbrada frialdad en estos casos y respondió con una de sus confiables sonrisas._

_-----------------------------_

"_**Siempre creí que el destino me había escogido**_

_**para ser de aquellos que estaban destinados a **_

_**estar solos por siempre.**_

_**Pero me equivoqué, no era tan malo como había creído.**_

_**Siempre hay una luz, en medio de la oscuridad, a la cual te puedes **_

_**Aferrar con fuerza."** _

_------------------------------_

Hiei decidió no preguntar. Si el zorro no quería hablar, no habría nadie que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Podía ser más terco que él, en uno de sus días malos.

**--Vamos... —**Dijo Kurama poniéndose a caminar en dirección al antiguo territorio de Yomi.

**--Pero... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

Pero no recibió respuesta de sus compañeros. Así que no tuvo más que echarse a caminar tras los dos demonios. Pero las dudas no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza. Kurama era más misterioso que nunca. O quizás siempre lo había sido, pero sólo ahora le prestaba atención a los pequeños detalles.

Yusuke pasó la vista del pelirrojo al youkai de fuego que caminaba a su lado. Y comprendió que nunca podría entender en totalidad a estos dos. Uno del otro distaban tanto como el sol de la luna, pero parecían entenderse mejor que cualquiera, como sí el ser tan diferentes los complementara de alguna forma desconocida para alguien como él...

**--No te retrases...—**Dijo Hiei mirándolo de reojo.

**-- Pero ¿a dónde vamos?—**Preguntó Yusuke al llegar hasta Kurama y caminar a su lado, esperando una respuesta del chico.

**-- A buscar a Ran...—**Dijo Kurama como si nada. Hasta Hiei se le quedó viendo raro.

Yusuke y el medio koorime se quedaron quietos, mientras Kurama seguía caminando. A los 5 metros se percató de que sus compañeros no lo seguían y volteó con cara de pregunta.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó de forma inocente, aunque ya sabía los mil pensamientos que circundaban la mente del heredero mazoku y de el jaganshi, que no lo dejaban de mirar.

**--¿Cómo sabes que queda para ese lado?—**Preguntó Yusuke cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cada de "no me muevo de aquí hasta saberlo todo".

**--El ningen tiene razón...—**Murmuró Hiei.

**-- Que no me llames ningen...—**Dijo de mal humor Yusuke...

**-- Bueno... el tarado tiene razón...—**Dijo Hiei corrigiendo sus dichos, provocando la risa de Kurama y la caída de espaldas de Yusuke.

**-- Nunca cambiaras...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras veía ponerse de pie a Yusuke con cara de molestia.

**-- Pero no te distraigas, kitsune. También quiero saber que tramas.—**Dijo Hiei mirando de forma maliciosa a Kurama, tratando de leer lo que ocultaban sus verdes ojos.

El pelirrojo miro hacia un lado y llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, en un gesto de estar meditando o pensando en sus palabras; cosa que irritaba al youkai de fuego, ya que según él, eran parte de las artimañas del kitsune para salirse con la suya.

**--Estamos esperando...—**Dijo Yusuke, apurando al pelirrojo.

**--Bien...—**Dijo Kurama saliendo de su reflexión...**—El plan es simple. Hacemos que Ran una el cristal y aprovechamos para destruirlo.—**Dijo el pelirrojo ganándose las miradas más extrañas de parte de sus compañeros tanteis.-- **¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es un buen plan?—**Preguntó Kurama con cara de inocente.

**--Acaso no recuerdas que no es llegar y destruir el cristal de Akara...—**Dijo Hiei acercándosele sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kurama le miró de forma profunda y sonrió de una manera extraña. No era las sonrisas de siempre, esta era diferente... había un dejo de tristeza que el koorime supo descifrar al instante. No terminó su queja, paso tres segundo perdido en sus pensamientos y analizando las consecuencias de muchas cosas.

—**No...** **–** Le dijo a Kurama tomándolo de su chaqueta y acercándolo un poco...**—No hagas ninguna estupidez, me entiendes...—**Dijo más bajo el youkai de fuego, mientras Yusuke miraba la escena sin entender nada de nada.

**--¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, Hiei?—**Preguntó por su parte el pelirrojo aprovechando la cercanía, para mirar de cerca y fijamente al medio koorime.

**--Lo que siempre haces...—**Murmuró Hiei soltándolo con desdén y alejándose un par de pasos del zorro. La confusión dentro de su cabeza era demasiada. Cientos de imágenes recorrieron su mente junto con las contradictorias y extrañas sensaciones que le habían provocado cada una de ellas. **– No es justo...—**Murmuró para sí.

**--¿ De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?—**Preguntó Yusuke, ya cansado de sentir que los dos demonios pasaban de él...

**--Nada.—**Se apuró a decir Kurama. Mientras le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas que significaban "todo está bien".

**--¿Nada? Pues no me lo creo... pero explícame bien ese asunto de irnos a meter a la boca del lobo.—**Dijo Yusuke.

**--La única forma de deshacernos de Akara es uniéndola. Y el único que puede unirla es Ran.—**Dijo Kurama.

**--Eso lo entiendo... pero por lo que sé, nuestros poderes no podrán destruirla...—**Dijo Yusuke.-- **Sólo un sacrifi...—**Yusuke no terminó la palabra y miró rápidamente a Hiei que aún estaba callado y mirando el aire frente a él y después a Kurama que le miraba con tranquilidad...**—No... estoy de acuerdo con Hiei...**

Esa última frase trajo de vuelta al medio Koorime, quien miró a Yusuke con seguridad. Kurama cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

**-- No hay otra manera. De todas formas, mientras más nos demoremos en una decisión, mayor será la fuerza de Ran. Además, si nos vamos, es muy probable que nos sigan o al Reikai o al Ningenkai. Hay que solucionar esto aquí y ahora.—**Concluyó el kitsune.

**--Debe haber otra manera...—**Dijo Yusuke.—**Koenma debe saber de otra manera...**

**-- Sí, estoy de acuerdo... el enano llorón debe saber algo. Además le dije que cualquier cosa que supiera se la haría saber...—**Dijo Hiei colgándose de las palabras de Yusuke para ganar tiempo.

Kurama miró la determinación de sus dos compañeros y aceptó que no podía hacer nada contra ellos.

**--Bien, vamos con Koenma...—**Dijo pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos, tratando de tranquilizar sus ideas.

**----------------------------**

"**Quisiera decir tantas cosas**

**pero las palabras quedan atrapadas**

**en medio de mi garganta...**

**dime ¿Puedes leer mis ojos?**

**En ellos están escritas mis verdades,**

**Sólo para que tú las leas...**

**Nadie más que tú...**

**Ahora entiendes qué quiero decirte..."**

**---------------------------**

Los tres tanteis caminaron en silencio hasta el portal que los llevara al Reikai. Cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos. Las cosas estaban difíciles...

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del príncipe fueron recibidos rápidamente por Koenma, quien había estado esperando cualquier señal o información sobre los hechos ocurridos en el Makai. No demoró nada en agobiarlos con preguntas de todo tipo.

Kurama se mantenía con cierta impaciencia, ya que tenía la idea fija de que mientras más se demorarán en ir con Ran, mayor serían las consecuencias.

**--Necesitamos otra manera de unir a Akara y destruirla...—**Dijo Yusuke afirmando sus manos en el escritorio del príncipe mientras le clavaba una mirada que decía "piensa rápido".

Hiei se quedó viendo a Koenma con la misma cara, mientras Kurama afirmado en una de las murallas, estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si esperara lo inevitable. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas, y su corazón, de saltar en su pecho con una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Furia por que se aprovechaban de sus vivencias para obtener poder; y tristeza, por tener que recordar todo esto nuevamente y no poder superarlo. ¿O era que no tenía derecho a superar nada de nada? Pero ya no habían sufrido demasiado, todos.

**--Yo... bueno... estuve investigando...—**Dijo Koenma parándose sobre su escritorio...—**pero ...**

**--Pero ¿que?—**Pregunto Hiei de forma ruda.

**--No sé si es más fácil este plan que el que ya tenía Kurama.—**Dijo Koenma mirando al Kitsune que en ese momento habría los ojos y le devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad, pero el príncipe supo reconocer un dejo diferente en aquellos ojos que siempre parecían conservar la calma, aún en los peores momentos. Pero por qué ahora era diferente...?

**--¿¿Koenma?—**Gritó Yusuke sacando de sus pensamientos al Príncipe.

Éste se bajó de un salto del escritorio y sólo dijo:

**--Síganme...**

-------------

Los tres tanteis más Koenma caminaron por un largo pasillo, habían pasado junto a puertas muy extrañas... que parecían expeler diferentes energías.

Cada cierto rato, Hiei le daba una mirada al demasiado callado pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado, como siempre. Pero podía jurar que no era lo mismo de siempre... tuvo la intención de conversar con él, pero se vería raro, ya que era siempre Kurama quien iniciaba aquello que llamaban conversación, aunque fueran sólo monosílabos de parte del medio Koorime y largos monólogos de parte del kitsune.

Así que prefirió quedarse callado, y mirar el suelo que pisaba.

**-- Hiei**...—Llamó Kurama en voz baja. Koenma y Yusuke caminaban a unos metros delante de ellos, así que no escucharon las palabras del kitsune.

El Youkai de fuego levantó la vista y lo miró con algo de ansiedad.

**-- ¿Por qué estás preocupado?—**Preguntó Kurama, mirándolo de medio lado de manera fugaz.

**--Hm...** – Contestó Hiei mientras pensaba "Acaso ya no lo sabes"...

**--No encuentras que es injusto que usen nuestras más tristes sensaciones y recuerdos, para conseguir poder...—**Dijo Kurama con frialdad en su tono**.—Yo no quiero que se aprovechen de lo que viví como instrumento para beneficiarse.—**Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a mirar a Hiei, quien no lo veía, sino que seguía caminando sumido en el silencio.

**--¿Crees que a mí no me importa?—**Preguntó Hiei con el mismo tono de frialdad que había empleado Kurama.

**--Sé que sí...—**Contestó Kurama.**—Pero vemos las cosas de forma diferente, siempre lo hemos hecho.—**Respondió el pelirrojo mirando a su compañero y encontrando la mirada roja en respuesta.

**--No dejaré que hagas alguna tontería...—**Dijo Hiei caminando más rápido, evitando que Kurama dijera algo, pero no pudo escapar, ya que el pelirrojo se le atravesó en el camino.

**--¿Por qué?—**Fue la única pregunta que salió a través de los labios de Kurama mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Hiei, esperando una respuesta, mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente a su cuerpo.

**--Porque...**

**------ **

**-------------------------------- **

**-------- **

_"**El destino es tramposo... cuando crees que tienes el control de tus pasos sobre el asfalto, notas que no es verdad y que una fuerza invisible tira de tus manos, atrayéndote al fin que nunca quisiste tener o ... al que nunca soñaste poseer...**_

_**bueno, malo... que diablos vale, si no tienes fuerza para aceptarlo como todo un hombre... como todo un ente de cuerpo y alma... como todo un ser vivo...**_

_**temes? Pues deberías sólo temer a lo que se te niega frente a los ojos...**_

_**pero todo lo que nace de la verdad, es para hacerle frente sin retroceder."**_

**--------------------------------- **

**---------------- **

**--- **

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**

_Chile._


	8. Yami VII

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna----------- **

**---- **

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------**

**-**

**Capítulo VII: Yami**

**--- **

**--**

_**--¿Crees que a mí no me importa?—**Preguntó Hiei con el mismo tono de frialdad que había empleado Kurama._

_**--Sé que sí...—**Contestó Kurama.**—Pero vemos las cosas de forma diferente, siempre lo hemos hecho.—**Respondió el pelirrojo mirando a su compañero y encontrando la mirada roja en respuesta._

_**--No dejaré que hagas alguna tontería...—**Dijo Hiei caminando más rápido evitando que Kurama dijera algo. Pero no pudo escapar, ya que el pelirrojo se le atravesó en el camino._

_**--¿Por qué?—**Fue la única pregunta que salió a través de los labios de Kurama mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Hiei, esperando una respuesta, mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente a su cuerpo._

_**--Porque...**_

_**-------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Una sola palabra puede cambiar más de una existencia... pero la valentía de dar el paso y enfrentarse a la verdad no es lo más fácil de este mundo o de otro cualquiera.**_

_**Quizás tengamos las respuestas claras dentro de nosotros... pero no siempre es el tiempo de decirlas... más cuando las cosas están fuera de tus manos y de tus propias decisiones...**_

_**Sólo hay que esperar, que cuando creas que es tiempo de decirlas, no sea demasiado tarde...**_

_**----------------------------------------------- **_

_**--------------------------- **_

**--Porque**...—Empezó a decir Hiei con la mirada clavada en el pelirrojo frente a él que le miraba con el mismo detenimiento. Nada más existía en aquel pasillo que el intercambio de miradas entre los demonios. Antes siquiera que pudiera decir las palabras que tenía guardadas en la garganta desde hace mucho fue interrumpido.

**--Hiei! ¡Kurama!—**Gritó Yusuke desde unos 20 metros. Kurama volteó a verlo con un dejo de molestia, momento que uso Hiei para adelantarse y pasar junto a él sin decir más, y rápidamente desaparecerse para aparecer veinte metros más allá.

Kurama respiró con fuerza... ya habría tiempo después para terminar aquella conversación con el medio koorime. Caminó con rapidez hacia donde lo esperaban los demás, manteniendo los ojos en Hiei, pero éste no le miraba.

Había sido un momento tenso... pero ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias futuras de sus posibles palabras a medias y que decir de sus actitudes.

Caminaron unos metros más, hasta quedar frente a una puerta de unos 10 metros de alto, fabricada de hierro y decorada con extrañas figuras en relieve. Kurama retrocedió algunos metros para poder ver bien las imágenes.

Sus ojos viajaron sorprendido por la escenas... ángeles, demonios... mezclados en una guerra, mientras los muertos se apilaban en grandes montones hechos despojos... no había cielo, más bien era una especie de lugar donde la noción de cielo no existía.

Hiei por su parte miró al pelirrojo y siguió su ejemplo. Quedó interesado en las extrañas figuras y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera cínica. Detrás de la puerta, no había nada de bueno; y no tenía que usar su jagan para darse cuenta de aquello.

**--¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta?—**Preguntó Yusuke, mirando a Koenma, que había cambiado su apariencia de niño por la de adulto.

**--Es de lo que tengo que hablarles...—**Dijo bajando los ojos mientras le daba la espalda al gigantesco umbral.

**--Señor Koenma!—**Se escuchó la voz de Botán mientras venía corriendo en compañía de Kuwabara.

**--¿Kuwabara?—**Murmuró Yusuke, con algo de sorpresa y tristeza. Por un momento había agradecido dejar fuera a su amigo, porque era el que más tenía que perder en caso de que pasara algo grave, como le indicaba sus instintos desde que había empezado esta nueva misión.

Kuwabara y la peliceleste llegaron muy cansados a su destino. Kurama y Hiei se miraron brevemente entre ellos, para luego, centrar su atención en sus otros dos compañeros.

**--¿Por qué no me habían dicho?—**Preguntó el pelinaranja con algo de molestia.

Yusuke abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

**--Porque nos estorbas.—**Dijo Hiei sin mirar a Kuwabara, con su típica pose de indiferencia y superioridad. Pero quien podría negar que de alguna manera el medio koorime tenía razón.

**-- Maldito enano...yo ..—**Trató de decir el pelinaranja, pero vio los ojos de Kurama y se calmó. **–Kurama?... Estás bien?—**Preguntó sorprendiendo a todos, ya que había notado algo raro en el pelirrojo. Kurama respondió con una sonrisa.

**-- Kuwabara... ¿Qué no deberías estar estudiando?—**Preguntó Yusuke cambiando el tema, a algo demasiado cotidiano. Pero Kuwabara no respondió, ya que sus ojos quedaron fijos en las puertas tras de su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente; mientras un escalofrío cruzaba su espalda.

**-- ¿A dónde diablos lleva esa puerta?—**Preguntó Kuwabara sin prestarle atención a nada más que a las imágenes.

Kurama y Hiei clavaron sus ojos en el príncipe, en espera de que contestara la pregunta del 4º tantei.

**--Lo que hay atrás... es un lugar al cual ni siquiera mi padre Enma ha ido...—**Paró su relato viendo la expresión de asombro de los tanteis.—**Sí... es la otra alternativa... esta puerta los lleva al lugar que dio origen a los tres mundos existentes.**

**--¿Otra alternativa?—**Preguntó el pelinaranja...

**--Es una historia muy larga de contar...—**Murmuró Hiei, mirando de soslayo a Kurama.

**--¿Y este lugar tiene algún nombre?—**Preguntó Kurama.

Koenma se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos...

**-- No tiene un nombre real... pero en la antigüedad solían llamarle Érebo... **– Dijo mirando a Kurama.

**-- Así que es el Erebo griego...—**Murmuró Kurama acercándose a la puerta y pasando su mano por el frío relieve. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Frío... sí, si tuviera que describir que le decían, o más bien gritaban sus instintos de youko, era esa simple palabra... Frío... y no sólo el frío físico... sino uno más complicado... más profundo...

**-- Cuéntanos que sabes...—**Dijo Yusuke acercándose al pelirrojo...

**-- Según la tradición antigua de oriente, básicamente de Grecia, se dice que Erebo (1) es uno de los dioses primordiales, una especie de personificación de la oscuridad...**

**-- ¿Es un dios?—**Preguntó Kuwabara.

**-- En un principio, pero después se le consideró un lugar ...—**Dijo Kurama**...—Se decía que sus densas nieblas de oscuridad rodeaban los bordes del mundo y llenaba los oscuros lugares subterráneos... y que además era el lugar que los muertos debían pasar inmediatamente después de morir; era más bien un símbolo o eso pensaba yo... el paso de la vida a la muerte...Pero...**

**--¿Pero?—**Preguntó Hiei al notar que Kurama se quedaba pensativo.

**-- Pero...—**Dijo Kurama mirando a Hiei.—**Ya no estoy seguro de nada... Además las imágenes... –** Dijo volviendo a mirar los relieves...

**-- Ángeles y demonios peleando...—**Dijo Koenma... **– Más bien parece un grabado de las antiguas batallas que narra la religión cristiana...—**Dijo sin quitar la vista de un ángel en medio de los otros, con una espada entre las manos atravesando el corazón de un demonio.

**-- En otras palabras no podemos confiar en las antiguas mitologías...—**Dijo Yusuke notando que Botán seguía con ellos pero embobada en un rincón sin decir nada, mientras sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la puerta**.—Bueno, a mí me gustan los retos...**

Todos le quedaron mirando. Sólo Hiei sonrió con su forma acostumbrada.

**--¿Qué debemos hacer?—**Preguntó Kurama.

Koenma sacó de entre sus ropas un antiguo rollo de papel, semejante a un papiro egipcio y se lo acercó al pelirrojo. Éste lo miró con detenimiento.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se asomaron por sus hombros para ver lo que decía, pero no entendieron nada...

**-- Pero no se entiende... ¿qué idioma es ese?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

Kurama miró a Hiei y éste se acercó. El pelirrojo le entregó el papiro y Hiei.

**-- Es lo que más me sorprende, esta escrito en un antiguo idioma demoníaco. Sólo muy pocos demonios mantienen aún vestigios de esa lengua.—**Dijo Koenma.

**-- No tendremos problemas.—**Dijo Kurama mirando a Hiei que pasaba sus ojos por el papel y arrugaba el ceño cada cierto rato; como si no le gustara para nada lo que decía el texto.

**-- ¿Hiei sabe leer ese idioma?—**Preguntó Kuwabara, provocando que Hiei le mirara con cara de odio, ya que la pregunta había sonado bastante burlona.

**-- Hiei sabe más cosas de las que crees...—**Dijo Kurama como si nada, pero casi provocando que el medio koorime se sonrojara, cosa que no sucedió, gracias a Inari.

**--Bueno, y ahora ¿cómo entramos?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

**--Aún no hemos tomado la decisión...—**Dijo Hiei levantando los ojos del documento.**—Lo que debemos hacer según este papiro no es cualquier cosa. Entrar allí, y cumplir con sellar definitivamente a Akara no nos garantiza el volver.—**Dijo volviendo a mirar las letras entre sus manos.

**--Pero el sellar a Akara es lo más importante ¿o no?—**Dijo Kuwabara. Kurama afirmó con decisión.

**--Lo dices muy fácil.—**Murmuró Hiei.—**Luego no andes llorando.**

**--Muchachos... quizás aún podamos buscar otra manera...—**Intentó decir Koenma que se arrepentía de haberle hablado de la puerta.

**--Ya no hay tiempo... cada vez ese hechicero se hace más fuerte...—**Dijo Yusuke mientras miraba su parte de cristal con fijeza.

**--Además el riesgo lo vale...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras la imagen de su madre cruzaba sus retinas como en muchas de sus otras misiones como tantei.

**-- ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo?—**Preguntó Yusuke. Sus tres compañeros de lucha afirmaron.

Koenma se quedó quieto, junto a Botán que no salía de su mutismo, más cuando había escuchado cada una de las palabras que tenían relación con no salir de allí con vida.

Hiei se adelantó a la puerta y levantó su mano hacia ella. Los demás lo miraron sin entender hasta que empezó a murmurar palabras.

"_**Por mí se va hasta la ciudad doliente,  
por mí se va al eterno sufrimiento,  
por mí se va a la gente condenada.  
La justicia movió a mi alto arquitecto.  
Hízome la divina potestad,  
el saber sumo y el amor primero.  
Antes de mí no fue cosa creada  
sino lo eterno y duro eternamente.  
Dejad, los que aquí entráis, toda esperanza."(2)**_

Las puertas crujieron provocando que todos, menos Hiei y Kurama, retrocedieran unos pasos. Una especie de niebla empezó a salir del suelo, a medida que las puertas se abrían con una lentitud que a cualquiera hubiera matado de los nervios.

La última frase se grabó en la mente de Kurama...**_ "Dejad, los que aquí entráis, toda esperanza"... _**Miró de soslayo a Hiei que estaba atento a la puerta y no pudo evitar sentir que quizás las palabras que debió decir, ya no las podría hacer llegar a quien quería...

Hiei pareció notar la mirada de su compañero demonio y le miró. El brillo triste que vio en los ojos de Kurama le quitaron el aire y por un momento, comprendió más cosas en esa mirada de las que hubiera entendido desde que se conocían.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que estaban juntos, demasiadas quizás para dos almas tan opuestas. Pero de algo estaba seguro, No habría esperanza, pero estarían juntos allí. Así que no había nada que temer... o por lo menos trataban de pensar en ello.

**--¿Chicos?—**Preguntó Yusuke volviéndolos a la realidad.

**-- Aún creo que puede haber otra manera...—**Dijo Koenma parándose entre ellos y la puerta.

**-- No seas terco, ya lo decidimos**.—Dijo el mazoku acercándose a él y dándole una palmada en la espalda. – **Sólo prométenos una cosa...**

Koenma miró interrogativamente a el pelinegro y afirmó.

**-- Cuidarás de todos en Ningenkai, mientras volvemos... ¡ah! Y promete dejarnos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera...—**Dijo Yusuke mientras miraba a todos esperando la aprobación de su pedido.

**-- Claro... Lo que tu digas... no se preocupen, cuidaré a todos...—**Respondió Koenma tratando de parecer calmado. Más desde que una fría sensación no le dejaba en paz. El príncipe de la muerte, muerto de miedo por sus amigos... ¿qué irónico? ¿No?

**-- Yo también ayudaré en eso**.—Dijo Botán tratando de sonreír. Pero el brillo de sus ojos demostraban otra cosa. Sólo esperaba no ser ella quien tuviera que recoger las almas de sus amigos en caso de que saliera todo mal.

**-- Ya es tiempo..—**Dijo Hiei que había vuelto a ver el papiro.—**Según esto tenemos 5 días para concluir la misión, después de eso, las puertas se cerrarán para siempre.—**Sentenció.

**-- ¿Y por qué no dijiste eso antes?—**Preguntaron al unísono Kuwabara y Yusuke, con cara de pocos amigos.

**-- Nadie preguntó...—**Contestó Hiei cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda.

Kurama sonrió y respirando con fuerza empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Los demás reaccionaron y sin decir adiós, cruzaron el umbral, dejando atrás a Koenma y Botán que los miraban con tristeza.

**-- Esto será muy entretenido**.—Dijo Yusuke mientras seguía a Kurama y Hiei.

**-- Si tú lo dices...—**Murmuró Kuwabara a sus espaldas, que mirando a sus espadas notó que ya no había rastro de la puerta ni de la luz que podría indicar la ubicación del Reikai.

**-- Ya cállense, que no estamos de paseo...—**Dijo Hiei mientras miraba el papiro ayudado de la luz proveniente de la palma de Kurama, que había hecho crecer una flor de luz en ella; ya que la luz en aquel lugar que más parecía una caverna sin fin, era cero.

**-- ¡Silencio! —**Dijo Kurama haciéndolos callar.

**--¿Qué pasa Kurama?—**Preguntó Yusuke al notar que éste se quedaba quieto.

**-- Sentí una presencia pasar cerca de nosotros...—**Dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de un punto indescifrable en el frente...

Hiei tenía su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada de plata.(**3**) Listo atacar cualquier cosa que se les acercara con malas intenciones.

Los cuatro tanteis se pararon dándose la espaldas unos a otros, preparadas a todo...

**-- ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS!—**Dijo una voz de ultratumba desde todos lados.

Hiei se removió nervioso...

**-- Debe ser Guardián de este lugar...—**Dijo.

**-- ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes?—**Preguntó Kuwabara con cara de aterrorizado.

**-- No...no digas nada...—**Se apuró a decir Yusuke**.—"Nadie te preguntó".—**Contestó en lugar del medio koorime que estaba ya empuñando su espada, mientras Kurama no sabía si echarse a reír o sacar su látigo de rosas, así que optó por lo segundo...

Sintieron una gran energía venir hacia ellos, que luego se volvió una luz violeta que dio de lleno contra ellos, impidiéndoles el escape. En medio del torbellino, trataron de unir sus manos... para no separarse... así que los cuatro lo hicieron apenas antes de que la energía los elevara del piso y los hiciera desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro.

------o-------o----o----o----o-----o---o------o-------o------o-----o-------

----------o----o-------o-----o-----o----o---o-----o-----o---o---------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic **

**Chile –2006.**

**-------------------------------------- **

**----------------- **

**------- **

**-**

_**Notas:**_

_**1. Me baso en la teogonía de las Tradiciones Órficas que dicen que los primeros dioses creados (protogonos) fueron Nix ( la noche), Caos, Erebo y Tártaro. /Los pájaros de Aristófanes./**_

_**2. El original en Italiano. Tomé las palabras que uso Dante Alighieri en La Divina Comedia para describir lo que había escrito en la puerta que lleva al infierno. Capítulo III.**_

"Per me si va ne la citta dolente

Per me si va ne l eterno dolore

Per me si va tra la perduta gente

Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore

Fecelmi la divina potestate

La Osma sapienza e´l primo amore

La scialte ogni speranza, voi che entrate"

**3. la espada de la cual hablo, es la que le regala Kurama a Hiei en el Libro 2 La Diosa del Makai.**


	9. Shiroi VIII

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna----------- **

**---- **

**Por DarkCryonic**

_**------**_

"_**Las realidades se vuelven recuerdos con el paso del tiempo. Pero tus ojos y tus palabras quedarán siempre grabadas dentro de mí. Aún aquellas que no iban dirigidas a mí...**_

_**Me alimentaré de las sensaciones que proyectas... y te atraparé para siempre entre mis brazos, sin que te des cuenta.**_

**_Por qué tú naciste, para estar conmigo, aún dentro de tus sueños y bajo el cielo del otoño"._ **

**-**

**Capítulo VIII: Shiroi **

**(blanco)**

**--- **

**--**

_Los cuatro tanteis se pararon dándose la espaldas unos a otros, preparadas a todo..._

_**-- SEAN BIENVENIDOS!—**Dijo una voz de ultratumba desde todos lados._

_Hiei se removió nervioso..._

_**-- Debe ser Guardián de este lugar...—**Dijo._

_**-- ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes?—**Preguntó Kuwabara con cara de aterrorizado._

_**-- No...no digas nada...—**Se apuró a decir Yusuke**.—"Nadie te preguntó".—**Contestó en lugar del medio koorime que estaba ya empuñando su espada, mientras Kurama no sabía si echarse a reír o sacar su látigo de rosas, así que optó por lo segundo..._

_Sintieron una gran energía venir hacia ellos, que luego se volvió una luz violeta que dio de lleno contra ellos, impidiéndoles el escape. En medio del torbellino, trataron de unir sus manos... para no separarse... así que los cuatro lo hicieron apenas antes de que la energía los elevara del piso y los hiciera desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro._

------------------------------------------------------------

_**/ Déjame cruzar el cosmos de tus brazos...**_

_**la esencia misma del verde que te creo**_

_**Déjame oler tu perfume,**_

_**Y perderme entre tus respiraciones.../**_

Cuando el torbellino los soltó, los hizo caer de forma estrepitosa en un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por 3 teas. Parecía un lugar construido entre las rocas de forma cuidadosa, ya que las piedras parecían pulidas y ordenadas de manera metódica.

**-- ¡¡Aush...! Podrían bajarse de mí...—**Dijo la voz algo sofocada de Kuwabara, que había amortiguado la caída de Hiei y de paso la de Kurama, que había aterrizado casi sobre éste último.

Rápidamente los dos demonios se pusieron de pie, sin mirarse. Notando que faltaba uno de ellos, pero apreciando que no era que faltara, sino que había aterrizado de cabeza unos metros más allá y que parecía inconsciente.

Kurama se acercó al mazoku que despertaba de su siesta obligada y que se rascaba la cabeza con desgano; mientras Hiei miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que les indicara dónde estaban.

**--El papiro ese... dice en dónde estamos?—**Preguntó Yusuke a Hiei.

**--No...—**Respondió tranquilamente Hiei.

_**/ Me perderé, sólo para que me encuentres...**_

_**y sólo dependerá de ti el no dejarme escapar**_

_**nuevamente...**_

_**dime, aceptas el reto/ **_

Kurama se paseó mirando las piedras de la pared. Estaban en medio de una habitación grande, pero parecía no haber salida. Por lo menos, no a la vista. El aire era algo rancio, pero aceptable. Y el frío ya empezaba a ser más notorio.

**--¿Qué piensas, Kurama?—**Preguntó Kuwabara notando el ensimismamiento en que estaba sumido el pelirrojo desde que habían llegado.

Kurama volteó lentamente hacia ellos y trató de sonreír, pero un extraño frío le atravesó el pecho haciendo que llevara sus manos a él. Los demás se acercaron rápidamente al notar el movimiento brusco del pelirrojo.

**--¡¡Kurama!**

**--¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó Hiei acercándose y mirándolo fijamente.

**-- No lo sé...—**Murmuró apenas Kurama, entreabriendo sus ojos.

**-- Tengo un mal presentimiento**.—Dijo Kuwabara observando a Yusuke, que miraba hacia todos lados buscando alguna cosa que los ayudara.

**--Debemos salir de aquí...—**Murmuró Hiei leyendo el papiro buscando alguna pista, mientras Kurama parecía recuperarse de lo que fuese que haya sentido, apoyando su espalda en la fría pared.

**--¿En verdad estás bien?—**Le preguntó Yusuke parándose a su lado.

El pelirrojo asintió con firmeza.

_**/ Nunca entendí del todo el origen de mi vida... **_

_**y aún ahora que me veo rodeado de gente,**_

_**sigo sin comprenderlo... **_

_**Dime... me puedes dar las claves de esta paz, que sólo siento**_

_**Cuando tú estás/**_

**-- "Los seres que fueron alejados del cielo, vienen hoy tratando de salvar al mundo... no es acaso una ironía extraña del destino"—**Dijo una voz femenina, no muy fría, pero tampoco cálida.

Todos se quedaron quietos, hasta que desde una de las murallas, apareció una figura envuelta en trajes negros con bordes rojos... era una chica de delgada contextura, de grandes ojos negros y de cabellos castaños que llegaban al suelo, dando ondulaciones deliciosas. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa algo irónica, pero llena de confianza.

**--¿Quién eres tú?—**Preguntó Yusuke, dando un paso hacia ella.

**--Soy su guía.—**Dijo la chica dando una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

**--¿Guía? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?—**Preguntó Kuwabara.

**--No espero que confíen en mí... así que eso no debería preocuparlos...**

**--Pero..—**Intentó decir Yusuke.

**-- Así que estás aquí para guiarnos...—**Dijo Kurama.—**Entonces, hazlo**.—Dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos.

**-- Eso haré, mi señor.—**Dijo la chica, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza hacia Kurama.

Hiei miró de forma extraña al pelirrojo, y después a la chica.

**-- Síganme...—**Dijo la muchacha girándose, y empezando a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

_**/ Cuando la noche se vuelve más oscura sobre mí**_

_**cuando creo que no hay escapatoria...**_

_**tus manos siempre se aferrar a mí, **_

_**obligándome a volver a ti...**_

_**prométeme que no me dejaras ... sólo promételo.../**_

La siguieron en silencio por un alargado túnel que se abrió ante sus ojos sin saber de donde, ya que habían revisado el lugar y no parecía haber salida.

**-- ¿A dónde nos llevas?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Están aquí para destruir Akara...—**Dijo la Chica. **– Así que los llevo hacia su destino...**

**-- Tengo un mal presentimiento.—**Dijo por segunda vez, Kuwabara mientras trataba de identificar si había alguna pista en las pareces que pasaban... aunque a veces dudaba de que avanzaran en realidad, ya que las paredes parecían ser las mismas...

Kurama por otra parte, iba con la vista clavada en la espalda de la chica; mientras su mente trataba de recordar si ya antes la había visto en algún otro lugar.

Hiei, miraba el papiro con atención, mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero la que más ocupaba su atención, era las diferentes pruebas de las que hablaba el texto, que tendrían que pasar, antes de llegar al gran centro que formaba el origen y el fin de las cosas... el lugar que sería el fin de Akara.

Yusuke calculó que ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que habían empezado a caminar, tras la chica y que aún no veían nada que les diera una señal de lo que les esperaba. La idea de que quizás el primer plan de Kurama hubiera sido mejor, le cruzó por la cabeza, pero lo desechó al instante. Ese plan traía costos que no quería imaginar.

**--¿Cuál es tu nombre?—**Preguntó de pronto Kurama adelantándose y parándose frente a la chica, deteniéndole en paso.

**--Mi señor, usted ya lo sabe.—**Dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia.

**--¿Ya se conocían?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- No lo sé... se me hace conocida...pero no recuerdo...—**Dijo Kurama llevándose la mano derecha a su cabeza, con un dejo de desesperación contenida.

**-- Mi nombre es Shiroi.—**Dijo la chica inclinándose de nuevo frente al pelirrojo.

**-- ¿Shiroi?...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras las imágenes venían a su cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------

_**--No seas tonto, zorro**.—Dijo enfadado el cuervo._

_**--Acaso me lo vas a negar, Kuronoe.—**Dijo el peliplateado dándole un codazo mientras miraban desde arriba de un árbol a un grupo de personas en una de las ciudades del Makai. Entre todas ellas sobresalía una chica de cabello largo, que se movía de forma graciosa entre la gente._

_**--Bueno, si, ella es mi hermana, pero ni te atrevas a acercártele...—**Le dijo el pelinegro con frialdad._

_**--No lo haré...—**Respondió Youko Kurama mientras sonreía de forma inocente._

_**--Estoy hablando en serio**.—Dijo Kuronoe._

_Kurama sólo se puso a reír mientras se juraba interiormente que nunca le haría daño a la chica, pero se divertía al ver la cara de desconfianza de su amigo._

------------------------------------------------------

**--Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?—**Preguntó después de un momento el pelirrojo.

**--Morí en medio de una batalla en el Makai, y me fue asignada esta labor.—**Dijo la chica semisonriendo.

**--Pero...**

**--No debe preocuparse. Estoy bien aquí.—**Dijo la chica volviendo a avanzar pasando junto a un quieto Kurama que no dejaba de mirar el aire con concentración. Aún no entendía el porqué de muchas cosas. Menos el que ella estuviese allí.

Después de la muerte de Kuronoe, se había encargado de velar por la hermana de éste, como un favor a su amigo. Pero el accidente con el cazador y su huída al Ningenkai lo había dejado desconectado de muchas de las cosas que hacía como Youko... y de la gente que dependía de él de alguna forma en el Makai.

Y ahora se enteraba de que había muerto en una batalla y que estaba viviendo, si se puede decir viviendo, en un lugar que nunca pensó que existiera en los tres mundos.

Todo tiene un fin y un principio en los designios del destino, y quien mejor que él lo sabía. Muchos años había vivido, y muchos más viviría; pero las cosas que veía no siempre podía entenderlas del todo.

¿Por qué Shiroi estaba allí?

Fue sacado de su concentración por la mirada fija de Hiei en él. Tardó de sonreír de forma común para indicar que todo estaba bien, pero no resulto.

_**/ Desconozco muchas cosas de tu pasado...**_

_**y me siento lejos de ti, cuando observo esa mirada de hielo**_

_**que corta el aire...**_

_**No te vayas sin mí... permanece siempre sonriendo a mi lado.../**_

**--¿Quién es?—**Preguntó Hiei sin emoción.

**--Ella es hermana de Kuronoe.—**Dijo de forma simple. Hiei abrió un poco más los ojos de forma casi imperceptible, pero Kurama notó la sorpresa en los ojos del chico de fuego.

**--¿Podemos confiar en ella?—**Pregunto Yusuke.

Hiei lo miró de forma despectiva.

**--¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije cuando abrí la puerta...?—**Dijo de forma fría.

**--La esperanza... la confianza... aquí no existe.—**Sentenció Kurama, mientras volteaba para seguir caminando tras la chica que los esperaba unos metros más allá con los ojos clavados en el suelo de piedra a sus pies; seguido del medio koorime, que no quitaba la vista de su espalda.

-----------------------------

---------------------

Los textos en cursiva y negrita son míos.

------------------

Continuará

_**DarkCryonic**_

Chile-2006


	10. Yume IX

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna-----------**

**----**

**Por DarkCryonic**

_**------**_

"_**Las realidades se vuelven recuerdos con el paso del tiempo. Pero tus ojos y tus palabras quedarán siempre grabadas dentro de mí. Aún aquellas que no iban dirigidas a mí...**_

_**Me alimentaré de las sensaciones que proyectas... y te atraparé para siempre entre mis brazos, sin que te des cuenta.**_

_**Por qué tú naciste, para estar conmigo, aún dentro de tus sueños y bajo el cielo del otoño".**_

**-**

**-----------------**

**------**

**--**

**Capítulo IX: Yume (sueño)**

**---**

**--**

Las palabras no siempre sirven para expresar todo lo que queremos, a veces, un pequeño y mínimo gesto, abre el horizonte hacia nuestro corazón, y hacia el de los demás, más cuando ese otro, es a quien quieres con más fuerza.

Hiei paseó su mirada desde el pelirrojo, hacia sus compañeros que caminaban un poco atrás. Vio sus ojos y creyó que lo que estaba haciendo lo valía. Apretó el papiro con sus fuerzas y lo guardó entre sus ropas.

Por primera vez, se creía responsable de algo y no podía identificar lo que sentía, pero por lo menos, lograría mantener a salvo a los únicos que consideraba amigos de verdad.

**--¿Pasa algo Hiei?—**pregunto Yusuke que notó la inquietud en los ojos del youkai. Hiei negó con la cabeza, recobrando su frialdad normal. Yusuke lo miró con interés unos segundos más, para después desviar la atención hacia el pelirrojo delante.

Por su parte, Kurama no notó la pregunta dirigida al medio koorime, por lo que siguió caminando, sin dejar de pensar en las cosas que debieron suceder después que el dejo el Makai.

Por su parte Hiei vagó en sus propios recuerdos, buscando sentido a sus acciones...

_------------------------------------------ _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_------------------------------------------- _

_**Recuerdos**..._

_Hiei se removió nervioso en la rama del árbol en que estaba sentado. Kurama estaba recostado bajo la sombra, con los ojos cerrados._

_**--¿Así que no quieres ir?—**Preguntó por tercera vez el pelirrojo sin cambiar de postura._

_**--Hm...—**Fue la única respuesta que recibió._

_**--Sabes que ellos esperan que por lo menos te aparezcas unos minutos...**_

_**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó Hiei de forma rápida._

_Kurama abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta._

_**--Porque son tus amigos.—**Respondió Kurama mirando a Hiei, desde el suelo. Sus ojos verdes miraron con fijeza al malhumorado y notaron que éste desvió la mirada hacia alguna parte del infinito como meditando su respuesta._

_**--Amigos...—**Murmuró Hiei..._

_Kurama esperó un momento dejando que el demonio sacará sus propias ideas, sobre un asunto que él creía zanjado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero comprendía, que una personalidad como la de Hiei, dudara de algo tan sincero como la amistad, que más parecía un invento ningen que algo de real significación para los demonios. Aunque él si había tenido un gran amigo en el Makai. Pero quizás eso había sido diferente... quien sabe...quizás una pequeña excepción en medio de todos los demonios..._

_**--Kurama... ¿qué somos nosotros dos?—**Preguntó Hiei de pronto mirando a Kurama._

_El pelirrojo abrió grandemente los ojos y no supo que responder. Además más de una vez se había preguntado aquello._

_Cuando se habían conocido, tenían una relación a raíz de un interés común, como si fuera un trato comercial; más adelante, había evolucionado a compañeros en las peleas, ya que habían aprendido a luchar juntos y guardarse las espaldas... y creía que ese era el límite de donde no podía cruzar..._

_Kurama siguió mirando a Hiei, quien esperaba la respuesta con toda calma._

_Pero podía decir tranquilamente, que consideraba a Hiei el único ser que podía comprenderlo en totalidad. Además, actuaba para con él, de la misma manera, no importando si estaba como ningen o como youko. En cambio, los demás tenían cierto recelo al cambio, más si se trataba de los ojos dorados y cabello blanco._

_**--¿Qué crees tú que somos?—**Preguntó a su vez, Kurama esperando ver que respondería Hiei._

_Hiei respiró con fuerza y dejó de mirar a Kurama. Sus labios se abrieron, pero no dijo nada. Luego, cerró los ojos..._

_**--Un par de demonios con demasiado tiempo libre.—**Dijo, concluyendo el tema. Kurama sabía que Hiei ya no quería seguir hablando sobre eso, pero él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber si Hiei lo consideraba su amigo o no._

_**--Yo te considero mi amigo.—**Dijo Kurama respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Hiei. Pero no supo porque, al responder cerró los ojos, como si parte de él no quisiera ver el rostro del youkai al escuchar su respuesta. ¿A qué sería que le tenía miedo?..._

_Hiei por su parte al escuchar la respuesta, sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho. Tanto le sorprendió, que miró a Kurama para preguntarle porque sentía eso, pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados sólo se le quedó contemplando. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, podría haber sido un par de segundos, como una eternidad... pero eso no importaba... sólo grababa la paz del semblante de su amigo Kurama... sí... era su amigo Kurama, aunque parte de él lo negara con todas las fuerzas y se resistiera._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**--------------------------- **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shiroi detuvo el paso de pronto. Kurama miró con sorpresa un muro que pareció venir de la nada, justo para instalarse frente a ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta.

La muchacha giró hacia los tanteis y los observo con detención.

Kurama se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, pero al notar que Hiei pasaba por su lado y se acercaba a la pared, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, indescifrable... como si su sentido zorruno le estuviera advirtiendo a gritos que algo estaba saliendo mal frente a sus ningen ojos.

**--Hiei...—**Dijo Kurama con fuerza.

El youkai giró mirándolo.

**--Léeme él papiro.—**Dijo Kurama sin quitar los ojos de Hiei.

Hiei no hizo movimiento alguno que indicara que fuera a hacerle caso al pelirrojo, y tampoco abrió la boca.

**--¿Hiei?—**Preguntó está vez Kurama. Al no obtener respuesta por segunda vez, miró a Shiroi, quien se mantenía ajena a lo que sucedía, como perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

**--Kurama... mi parte del cristal!—**Gritó Urameshi, provocando la sorpresa de todos. Yusuke se le acerco al pelirrojo y le mostró su parte de Akara, que resplandecía de forma débil, como si una pequeña llama estuviera dentro de ella, tratando de lograr su esplendor lentamente.

**--El cristal ha elegido la primera de las pruebas que los llevaran al centro del origen.—**Dijo Shiroi con normalidad.

**--¿Pruebas?—**Preguntó Kurama mirando primero a la chica, para terminar con su vista pegada en Hiei.

**--¡Enano del demonio!—**Grito Kuwabara.—¿**Cuándo nos ibas a hablar de las pruebas?—**Preguntó el pelinaranja acercándose amenazadoramente al youkai.

Pero aún así, Hiei, no se movió. Parecía estar decidido a no decir nada de nada.

**--Shiroi, ¿cuéntanos qué pasa?—**Dijo Kurama.

**--Sí, mi señor.—**Dijo la chica con respeto, mientras Hiei la miraba con enojo**.—Para llegar al centro, hay que demostrar que se tiene la valentía, fuerza e inteligencia para merecer el paso.**

**--Pruebas...—**Murmuró Yusuke, mientras observaba el cristal.

**--Detrás de este muro, esta el primer paso para llegar a ese destino que tanto buscáis... una de las tres pruebas está allí. No sé cual es, ya que cambia... y aunque lo supierais no os sería de ayuda.—**Dijo la chica mientras sus ojos recorrían el muro con tranquilidad analítica.

Los tanteis quedaron mirando la pared. Shiroi guardó silencio por un momento y después agregó.

**-- Esperaré a los que salgan, al otro lado...** – Dijo desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Y quizás lo era.

Kuwabara pasaba sus ojos por el lugar. Habían caminado por un pasillo hecho de rocas, para llegar frente a ese muro, también de rocas. La poca luz de las teas que habían en el lugar, le dejaban poca posibilidad de comprobar la exactitud de sus análisis sobre el ancho, largo o alto del lugar en que se encontraban. Parecía un lugar que cambiaba frente a ellos cada minuto, y que a la vez, quedaba fuera de su comprensión todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquello.

Estaban en lo cierto. El lugar no era para estar vacacionando y menos perdiendo el tiempo. Ni siquiera deberían estar allí. Pero la misión lo valía todo, aún estar en medio de la nada, hecha de vacío y oscuridad.

Por su parte, mientras el pelinaranjo divagaba en sus pensamientos, Kurama se había acercado a Hiei con la intención de conversar con él, pero sólo se le había quedando viendo. Recordó algunas cosas del pasado, más cuando notó un brillo que ya antes había visto en los ojos rojos...

**--De este lugar saldremos los cuatro, me oíste Hiei.—**Le dijo al koorime, sin que los otros dos escucharan. Hiei no respondió.—**Respóndeme**...—Dijo Kurama.

**-- Kitsune... ¿Por qué tu si puedes hacerlo... y no me dejas a mí?—**Preguntó Hiei descolocando al pelirrojo...

**--¿Hacer qué...?—**Preguntó, pero ya sabía a que se refería el youkai.

_**----------------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------- **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Recuerdo... trozo de Libro II: La diosa del Makai.)**_

_**-- Hiei...-- **Dijo Kurama tratando de sonreír._

_**-- Kitsune... ¿Qué sucede?-- **Preguntó Hiei acercándose._

_**-- Nada.-- **Dijo con su acostumbrado tono._

_**-- Kitsune... aún siento su ki...**_

_**-- Hiei... ¡Cuida a Shiori y mi familia por mí...!-- **Dijo Kurama lanzándole una rosa a Hiei, al mismo tiempo en que Hiei veía acercarse la rosa, el suelo alrededor del fuerte empezaba a moverse a gran velocidad... grandes plantas empezaron a crecer alargando sus brazos espinosos... Hiei , corrió tan rápido que alcanzó el brazo estirado de Kurama en medio de las plantas._

_**--Kurama!**_

_**--Suéltame.. Hiei...-- **Dijo Kurama con suavidad, viendo al medio koorime mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras las plantas crecían rodeando sus brazos y las púas lastimaban su piel._

_**--¡Maldición! Sabía que harías una tontería como esta.-- **Dijo Hiei con desesperación, ya casi no podía ver el rostro de Kurama... solo su mano blanca firmemente sujetada por el._

_**------------------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------------- **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**--Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero... ¿por que yo no?-- ** Volvió a preguntar Hiei, sin dejar de mirar a Kurama.

**--Porque tú...—**Kurama bajo la mirada por un segundo, para después mirar nuevamente al koorime.—**Porque tú eres importante para mí...—**Terminó de decir, dándole la espalda a Hiei, mientras lo dejaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que le había dicho.

**--¿Cómo se abrirá este muro?—**Se pregunta Yusuke, mientras inspeccionaba el relieve. Kurama se acercó, para evitar seguir cerca de Hiei y sus preguntas... había dicho algo que quería, pero en un lugar que nunca pensó que sería.

**--Quizás debas usar el cristal..—**Dijo el pelirrojo, deduciendo que si el cristal, específicamente la parte blanca de Akara había despertado, por así decirlo, tenía directa relación con la puerta oculta en la roca... si es que se podía hablar de puerta... pero Shiroi había hablado de "detrás del muro", así que debía haber una manera de pasar.

**--¿Hiei, el papiro dice algo?—**Preguntó Yusuke sacando de su shock al youkai, que se había quedado parado con los ojos perdidos en el aire frente a su nariz.

De un movimiento rápido sacó el papiro de entre sus ropas y lo reviso con detención. Había tomado la decisión de no seguir interviniendo, pero si veía que las cosas se ponían fuera de su alcance, haría lo que ya tenía pensado. Haría cualquier cosa para mantener a los tres mundos bajo tranquilidad o por lo menos igual, hasta antes de que apareciera Ran y sus demonios extraños.

Tenía que proteger la vida de su hermana. De la gente que vivía en las montañas de hielo, de las cuales era el guardián. (Libro III) Cuidar a las únicas personas que lo habían considerado un igual y merecedor de confianza. Algo que había aprendido a valorar como lo más importante y significativo.

Las pequeñas debilidades ningen habían cobrado otro significado para él, y ese significado lograba darle esa sensación cálida en el pecho y una especie de tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido...

Una sensación que quería conservar a toda costa... aunque en ello, se le fuera hasta la última gota de vida... esa calidez, debía volver a sentirla, aunque fuera sólo un segundo.

**--¿Entonces?—**Preguntó Yusuke, volviendo por segunda vez a la realidad poco agradable y nada de cálida en que se encontraban, al pobre youkai.

**--Dice que sólo el primer caballero de la oscuridad, que lleva una corona y arco puede abrir la puerta a la primera prueba, mostrando su fuerza.—**Dijo Hiei mientras releía las palabras, por si había dejado algo sin ver.

**--Una corona... debe referirse a un rey...—**Murmuró Kurama.

**--Yusuke es descendiente de un rey...—**Dijo Kuwabara como broma.

**--Bingo.—**Dijo Kurama sonriendo.—**Además Yusuke heredo el cristal blanco, debe referirse a él.**

**--¿Y lo del arco?...—**Preguntó Hiei, acercándose al grupo.

**--mmmm...—**Medito un momento el pelirrojo...

**--Yo no tengo un arco.—**Dijo Yusuke.—**Además es una idea muy vieja**.—Dijo sonriendo al imaginarse luchando el en torneo del Makai con un arco...

**--Antiguo...** – Dijo Kurama, atrayendo la atención de todos.—**El reigun.—**Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con satisfacción.

**--¿El reigun?—**Preguntó Yusuke colocando cara de "¿estás seguro?".

**--Sólo es una idea...—**Dijo Kurama.

**--A mí me suena cuerdo.—**Dijo Kuwabara.

**--Claro, si el tonto aquí eres tú. —**Dijo Hiei, provocando una sonrisa del pelirrojo.

**--Enano maldito, te mataría... si no fuera que eres el único que lee ese idioma raro.**

**_--"Eso no es verdad, no soy el único"—_**Pensó Hiei, mirando a Kurama de forma fugaz. Aún no comprendía porque Kurama le había dejado a cargo del papiro, si podría jurar que él también podría descifrarlo si quisiera.

El pelirrojo siempre parecía un mar de misterios para él... aunque quizás el hecho de ser ningen, más bien, medio ningen, le había robado algunas cosas de su pasado... más de las que quería confesar o...

**--Bueno, supongo que si lanzo mi reigun contra el muro, podré abrirlo.—**Concluyó Yusuke, mirando al pelirrojo, que como respuesta asintió.

Así que los otros retrocedieron un poco y le dejaron espacio, para el disparo.

Yusuke levanto su brazo derecho y apuntó si índice hacia el muro.

Mientras tanto, Kurama trataba de parecer concentrado el Yusuke, aunque podía sentir la mirada de Hiei en él con firmeza. El koorime estaba retándolo a mirarlo, y lo sabía muy bien, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas de hacerlo. Además, no era el lugar para desenredar un asunto tan complicado como aquello. Era demasiado importante.

" _**El tiempo es fugaz... un frágil recuerdo que se pierde mientras parpadeas... y cuando quieres recuperarlo, ya se volvió pluma en medio del viento... y se aleja sin remedio..."**_

**_--"Y si después no hay tiempo"—_**Pensó Kurama cerrando los ojos, coincidiendo con el Reigun. La luz los cubrió en totalidad.

Kurama abrió los ojos, pero la luz no acababa... miró a su alrededor, pero todo era blanco. Tanto arriba como abajo y los lados.

Trató de llamar a sus amigos, pero aunque movió la boca, no escucho nada salir de sus labios. Miró sus ropas, y se dio cuenta que eran blancas. "**_¿youko_**?"—se preguntó, pero no... eran sus manos ... era su cabello...

**------------------------------------------- **

**-------------------------------------------**

Hiei observo a su alrededor y notó que estaba atrapado en una burbuja transparente, que parecía gravitar. Puso sus manos en ella, y la notó fría.

**--¿Qué diablos pasa?—**Preguntó**.-- ¿Dónde están los demás? ...—**Murmuró mientras pensaba en el pelirrojo y la última imagen su rostro, antes que el Reigun fuera disparado. Tristeza, sí, era lo que había visto en sus ojos, que luego se cerraron con cansancio.

**--------------------------------------------- **

**--------------------------------------------- **

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sobre algo mullido y fresco. Asombrado notó que estaba sobre un jardín bien cuidado. El césped era de verde brillante, y las flores que adornaban los espacios de forma armónica, eran de multicolores formas.

**--Esto debe ser el paraíso**.—Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

**------------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------- **

Yusuke después de disparar el Reigun, notó que una puerta se abría en medio del muro. Entusiasmado voltea a sus amigos, pero no los encontró. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al notar que no había rastro alguno de ellos...

**--CRUZA LA PUERTA**.—Dijo una voz desde todas partes.

**--¿Quién eres? Muéstrate!—**Gritó Yusuke, poniéndose en guardia...--** ¿Dónde están mis amigos?—**Agregó.

**--CRUZA LA PUERTA**.—Repitió la voz sin cambiar el tono.

Yusuke miró por última vez el lugar que habían ocupado sus amigos, para después acercarse la puerta y abrirla.

**--Espero que esta puerta me lleve a ellos.—**Murmuró mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

**----------------------------------- **

**-------------------------**

_**---------------**_

_**--------**_

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile, 2006.**_


	11. Kakushi X

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna-----------**

**----**

**Por DarkCryonic**

"_**Cuando crees que comprendes todo lo que te rodea, que nada se oculta a tus ojos... que todo lo malo que pasa tiene un principio y un final, te das cuenta... de que te equivocas...**_

**_Las cosas varían en medio de todo... eres en un principio una esfera que gravita en el cielo, luego caes a tierra y crees que ya pasaste la prueba más difícil de aceptar y comprender..._ **

_**Pero de pronto te das cuenta, que las cosas nunca fueron lo que quisiste que fueran, y que las palabras que salen de tus labios y de tus manos al escribir, no son más que basura que daña a la gente, aún cuando crees que no lo haces...**_

_**Daño, temor... todo guiado, por el sueño-pesadilla que llamamos vida...**_

_**Morir parece ser la puerta que buscamos todos... pero no es la puerta más fácil de cruzar. Estamos cegados por el olvido, estamos cegados por las emociones que invaden las más intimas sensaciones del alma... estamos atrapados en burbujas que cubren nuestros miedos y nos alejan de la realidad.**_

_**Estamos luchando siempre, contra los dragones que crean nuestros miedos...**_

_**Dime... ¿Ya venciste a tu primer dragón?"**_

**DC**

**-**

**-----------------**

**------**

**--**

**Capítulo X: Kakushi (Oculto)**

**---**

_**--Precious- Depeche Mode Lyrics.--**_

_**Kurama abrió los ojos, pero la luz no acababa... miró a su alrededor, pero todo era blanco. Tanto arriba como abajo y los lados.**_

_**Trató de llamar a sus amigos, pero aunque movió la boca, no escucho nada salir de sus labios. Miró sus ropas, y se dio cuenta que eran blancas. "¿youko?"—se preguntó, pero no... eran sus manos ... era su cabello...**_

_------------------------ _

**_"Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God, what have we done to you?_**

**_Las cosas preciosas y frágiles  
Necesitan un cuidado especial.  
Mi Dios, ¿qué te hemos hecho?"_**

_-----------------------_

Kurama se quedó quieto en medio de la blancura que lo cubría. No había que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar... y que podría ser, parte de la primera prueba. Pero ¿qué era lo que hacia allí? ¿Qué debía esperar de todo aquello? ¿Y por qué no podía hablar?

**--Aún le temes a ser totalmente humano...—**Dijo una voz masculina de alguna parte. Giró sobre sus talones con todos sus sentidos alertas.

"**_¿Quién será?"—_**Pensó Kurama mientras buscaba su rosa entre sus cabellos, la cual no encontró, provocando una sensación de inseguridad que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

**--Youko Kurama le teme a ser humano...—**Dijo la voz nuevamente.

Kurama entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de distinguir algo entre tanto blanco, pero no logró nada. Pero la voz de aquella persona o ser, se le hacía escalofriantemente conocida.

**--Sabía que eres un cobarde... huiste del Makai para volverte un maldito humano.—**Continuo diciendo la voz.—**Aún no entiendo porque te aprecian tanto, si eres sólo un debilucho que se esconde detrás de su fama...**

Kurama entrecerró los ojos tratando de por lo menos percibir alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando. Pero nada parecía darle las señales a sus sentidos para considerarse lo bastante atento para detener un ataque, si es que esas fueran las intenciones de esa voz, a la cual estaba imposibilitado de responder... y por lo tanto, usar su habilidad verbal para sacarle información.

En otras palabras, estaba desarmado... totalmente desarmado. O quizás la palabra era ... humano...

------------------------

**_"We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through. _**

**_Nosotros siempre intentamos compartir  
El cuidado mas tierno.  
Ahora mira en lo que te hemos puesto."_**

------------------------

**--La humanidad no es buena, ¿verdad?...—**Preguntó la voz con un tono irónico que no le agrado. – **Pero que más se podía esperar de alguien como tú... la belleza de tu apariencia es sólo una mascara para ocultar tu debilidad más grande...** – Dijo la voz.

"**_¿Debilidad?"_** – Se preguntó Kurama, mientras la ansiedad ganaba espacio dentro de sí.

Una risa cubrió el lugar, logrando que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran provocándole un escalofrío.

**--Tu debilidad tiene nombre...—**Dijo la voz.—**Tu debilidad morirá contigo en este lugar. Tu debilidad se volverá tu enemiga. **

"_**Ya basta!"**_

**--Tu debilidad está muriendo en este preciso momento...—**Dijo la voz.

"**_Eso es mentira"...—_**Pensó Kurama mientras un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba soltar siquiera una sílaba para liberar sus palabras.

**--Debiste seguir siendo youko, así hubieras muerto con honor.—**Terminó de decir la voz, la que pareció dejarlo en paz.

Kurama cayó de rodillas en el lugar, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en la nada. Sus pensamientos viajaban a alta velocidad en su cabeza. Las imágenes se cruzaban unas sobre otras, sus deducciones se perdían en el dolor de no saber que hacer por sus amigos y especialmente por el medio Koorime.

"**_... perder la esperanza"..._** Lo había aceptado al entrar la puerta, pero no podía negar que aún la conservaba aún al tener a Hiei cerca. Era humano, o por lo menos en parte, y no podía perder la esperanza... era la típica fuerza o estupidez ningen... sí... cuantas veces había escuchado eso de los labios de su compañero... "ningen", "estupidez" ... demasiadas veces, y sólo ahora le dedicaba el tiempo necesario a saber que significaba en realidad.

Había creído que habría tiempo para decir todo aquello que debió decir antes. Pero el tiempo había acabado. La esperanza había muerto frente a sus ojos al cruzar el portal y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

_------------------------- _

**_"Things get damaged,  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give..._**

**_Las cosas se dañan,  
Las cosas se rompen.  
Pensé que lo estábamos manejando,  
Pero las palabras que se dejaron sin hablar  
Nos dejaron tan frágiles.  
Había ya tan poco que dar..."_**

_-------------------------_

_Hiei observo a su alrededor y notó que estaba atrapado en una burbuja transparente, que parecía gravitar. Puso sus manos en ella, y la notó fría._

_**--¿Qué diablos pasa?—**Preguntó**.-- ¿Dónde están los demás? ...—**Murmuró mientras pensaba en el pelirrojo y la última imagen de su rostro, antes que el Reigun fuera disparado. Tristeza, sí, era lo que había visto en sus ojos, que luego se cerraron con cansancio._

La burbuja lo tenía atrapado y había intentado casi de todo para salir de ella. Ni siquiera la espada de plata, la mejor de los tres mundos, había logrado liberarlo de aquella prisión. Fuera de la burbuja, estaba oscuro. Como si flotara en medio de nubes negras, sin saber si subía o bajaba... o si estaba fijo en aquel lugar.

**-- Deja de luchar.—**Dijo una voz femenina.—**Deja de luchar y presta atención.**

**-- ¿Quién demonios eres?—**Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Eso no tiene interés aquí, niño prohibido. **

Hiei arrugó el ceño al escuchar como lo había llamado.

**-- Estás aquí para que dejes de creer...**

**-- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**-- Eres el niño prohibido y como tal, deberías pensar.**

------------------------------------

**_"Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you._**

**_Ángeles con alas de plata  
No deberían conocer el sufrimiento;  
Desearía poder tomar el sufrimiento por ti."_**

------------------------------------

Hiei se cruzó de brazos, mientras no podía dejar de inspeccionar a su alrededor con la mirada, por si daba con el origen de su voz.

**--Aquel que te hizo perder parte de tu origen, aquel que te dio esperanza que nunca debiste tener... debe pagar por ello.**

**--¿Pero... qué dices... de quién hablas?—**Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Aquel que niega su origen y muta en otro. Aquel que niega la oscuridad de la cual nació, y la encubre con una sonrisa. Aquel que murió y contra las leyes, volvió a la vida...**

**-- Te refieres a...**

**--Aquel que se arraiga a la esperanza que no le pertenece y hace que tú te ciegues a lo evidente. No tienen derechos a ser lo que quieren ser. No tienen derecho. Nacieron sin ese derecho. **

**--¿De qué derecho hablas?—**Preguntó Hiei algo enojado por el sin sentido de las palabras.

**--Él debe morir por romper el equilibrio y tú debes morir, porque es tu destino.**

**-- No moriré tan fácil.—**Soltó Hiei desenvainando su espada.

**-- Eres ingenuo, koorime... pero para que sepas que hablo enserio... busca a tu amigo con tu jagan... ve pon ti mismo...—**Hiei se movió nervioso. Ni siquiera había intentado usar el ojo maligno para saber de sus amigos, y menos del pelirrojo.—**Vamos... ve por ti mismo, en que se ha convertido el chico que es tu esperanza.**

-----------------------------

**_"If God has a masterplan  
That only he understands  
I hope it's your eyes he's seeing through._**

**_Si Dios tiene un plan maestro  
Que solo el entiende,  
Espero que sea a través de tus ojos  
por los que el vea"_**

-----------------------------

Hiei quitó la banda de su frente y abrió el jagan. Su mente viajo por lugares rocosos y de oscuridad, hasta llegar a una blancura que le molesto sobremanera por un instante, hasta que algo en medio de ella le llamo la atención... la cabellera rojiza del kitsune era notablemente visible en medio del extraño lugar.

Estaba allí arrodillado sin moverse. Sus ojos estabas fijos. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo común. Hiei sintió que la sangre viajaba más rápida por su cuerpo y que de pasó, una sensación de pánico a la que no estaba acostumbrado se apoderó de sus sentidos.

"**_Maldición_"—**Fue su primer pensamiento cuerdo después de entender algunas cosas.—**_"No pierdas la esperanza..."—_**Pensó Hiei con todas sus fuerzas.

**-- Tu amigo Kurama está entendiendo que la vida debió ser de otra forma y no de la que fue. Esta aceptando que no tiene derecho a estar aquí. Que no tiene derecho a verse como se ve ahora. Esta vida no le pertenece, nunca le ha pertenecido.**

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- Así como el ser feliz, tampoco es inherente a los niños prohibidos. No pueden romper las reglas del universo. Desde el principio las cosas fueron decididas así. No tienen derecho. No pueden quebrar el destino que fue trazado para ustedes... **

**-- ¡Cállate!**

**-- Nunca debieron conocerse. Nunca...**

**-- ¡Ya cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más!**

**-- Nunca debieron hacerse amigos...**

**-- ¡Te mataré donde quiera que estés!**

**-- Nunca debieron ama...**

**-- ¡Ya cállate!—**Gritó Hiei soltando la furia de su Dragón negro que chocó con todas sus fuerzas contra la burbuja...**— El nunca... el nunca no existe... yo... te lo haré entender!**

-----------------------------

**_"Things get damaged,  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give..._**

**_Las cosas se dañan,  
Las cosas se rompen  
Pensé que lo estábamos manejando,  
Pero las palabras que se dejaron sin hablar  
Nos dejaron tan frágiles.  
Había ya tan poco que dar..."_**

-----------------------------

_El pelinaranja abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sobre algo mullido y fresco. Asombrado notó que estaba sobre un jardín bien cuidado. El césped era de verde brillante, y las flores que adornaban los espacios de forma armónica, eran de multicolores formas._

_**--Esto debe ser el paraíso**.—Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos._

Se puso de pie de un salto y observó a su alrededor. Pero no estaban allí.

**-- ¡Yusuke! ¡Kurama!.. ¡Enano!—**Gritó hacia todos lados. Pero no había respuesta.

Notó que había un sendero que cruzaba el lugar. Echándose las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, se echó a caminar por él, sin saber el porqué... pero dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Además, era lo único que tenía a la mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your heart for two._**

**_Rezo porque tu aprendas a confiar,  
Tengas fe en nosotros dos,  
Y tengas lugar para dos en tu corazón."_**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Caminó por una hora o dos... aunque podría haber sido una semana entera y ni cuenta se habría dado, ya que la sensación del paso del tiempo no existía. Era extraño, pero era como no avanzar, y no sólo desde el punto de vista físico, ya que hace rato que se había dado cuenta que el paisaje no variaba mucho; sino que era una sensación más intensa... y muy difícil de entender para él... además era Kuwabara, que más se podría esperar de él. Este tipo de cosas no eran su fuerte... más bien lo eran de Kurama.

Para lo único que era bueno, según pensaba, era para no rendirse... sí, era un simple humano... además los demás se lo recordaban a cada momento, cuando decidían dejarlo fuera de las misiones por "inepto" según Hiei... No pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, podía tener mucha razón el enano ése, pero él era parte del grupo y tenía tanto derecho a participar de las misiones como cualquiera de sus compañeros. Entonces ¿por qué esa necesidad de protegerlo? Sí, ya que parecía que era la forma indirecta de protegerlo... aunque nunca se lo dirían de forma abierta... más bien usaban palabras como "estorbo", "humano inútil", "sin cerebro" y cosas por el estilo... sabía muy en el fondo que eran sólo palabras, pero aún así, se sentía incomodo, por aquella sensación de poco útil.

**--¿Quieres ser más fuerte?—**Escuchó que dijo una voz femenina.

**--¿Quién dijo eso?—**Preguntó mientras daba un salto a causa de la sorpresa.

Al instante una figura de una chica de cabellos rubios, y vestida en kimono azul cielo apareció a unos metros de él.

**--¿Quién eres tú?—**Preguntó Kuwabara.

**--¿Quieres ser más fuerte?—**Preguntó de nuevo la chica sin contestar a la pregunta del pelinaranjo.

**--Yo... yo...**

**--Creí que querías ser más fuerte para ayudar a tus compañeros...—**Dijo la chica bajando la vista como si estuviera decepcionada.

**--¡¡Yo.. si!** – Contestó Kuwabara sonriendo nervioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**--Entonces sígueme.**

**--¿A dónde vamos?—**Preguntó con duda.

**--A un lugar donde pueden hacerte más fuerte. – **Dijo la muchacha sin sonar amenazadora

**--Espera... no soy tan bobo... sé que no se dan las cosas a cambio de nada...—**Dijo Kuwabara.

La chica se giró a su derecha, para empezar a caminar, pero antes sonrió de forma que hizo que Kuwabara se olvidara de lo que había dicho.

**-- Sígueme... tú decidirás si el precio es el que quieres dar.—**Dijo volteando completamente y echándose a caminar entre el escenario fijo de "paraíso"... pero Kuwabara, había entendido que aquel lugar tenía todo, menos el paraíso.

_------------------------ _

**_"Things get damaged,  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give..._**

**_Las cosas se dañan,  
Las cosas se rompen  
Pensé que lo estábamos manejando,  
Pero las palabras que se dejaron sin hablar  
Nos dejaron tan frágiles._**

**_Había tan poco para dar."_**

**_(Depeche Mode :Album: Playing the angel:Precious)_**

_-----------------------_

_**Continuará.**_

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile-2006.**_


	12. kara XI

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna-----------**

**----**

**Por DarkCryonic **

**-----------------**

**------**

**--**

**Capítulo XI: Kara (Vacío)**

**-------o-------**

-Lyric: Natasha St-Pier Un ange frappe a ma porte--

_**Los propósitos de esta vida, se vuelven inciertos cuando vemos la profundidad de los ojos de quienes amamos con todo el corazón. Las obviedades se vuelven parte del problema que tratamos de solucionar... de las cosas que no debemos olvidar, pero que de todas formas... cerramos dentro de nuestras mentes, tratando de apresarlas para que no muestren su cara de verdad unida al dolor.**_

_-----------------------------------_

_Un signe, une larme, - Una señal, una lágrima,  
un mot, une arme, - una palabra, una arma,  
nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme- limpiar las estrellas al alcohol de mi alma_

_-----------------------------------_

Yusuke cruzó la puerta, la cual se cerró con rapidez a sus espaldas. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos cuando notó que estaba en un gran salón hecho de cristal tan brillante que dolían los ojos al quedárselos viendo con detenimiento. Caminó hasta el centro del lugar, buscado pistas de lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llegó al que creía el centro, una extraña luz empezó a brotar del suelo. Era blanca en un principio, volviéndose azul y violeta, al recorrer el suelo en líneas rectas a su alrededor... como si formará un dibujo... más sorpresa tuvo Yusuke al notar que se había formado una estrella de 4 puntas y el estaba parado justo en medio. Sin querer recordó las viejas películas de terror y el uso de estrellas... pero está era diferente... sólo tenía 4 puntas, y no 5 como en aquellas.

"**_Cuatro distancias... cuatro lugares recónditos... cuatro para formar equilibrio... no hay norte sin un sur, o un poniente sin un saliente... no hay día sin noche, ni estrellas sin sol... no hay risa sin llanto, ni vida sin muerte_**"—Se escuchó a una voz suave recitar...

**-- ¿Quién está ahí?—**Preguntó el pelinegro mientras giraba sobre el lugar mirando detenidamente a su alrededor.

"_**Cuatro forman el destino, uno cortará las esperanzas, dos dirán lo que no debieron decir, tres juntaran sus fuerzas, cuatro, la unión que lucha dentro del fin"**_

**--¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿De qué diablos hablas?—**Preguntó Yusuke con algo de desesperación.

"_**El destino no existe... pero si la voluntad de nuestros impulsos. El destino no existe más que dentro de los espíritus acongojados que buscan pagar las culpas que heredaron..."**_

**--¿Culpas? ¿Qué culpas?**

"_**Las manchas en las manos de los que fueron arrojados del paraíso son incurables. Aún no os dais cuenta, que siempre será así..."**_

**--¿De qué hablas?**

"_**De las lágrimas nacieron los impuros. De ellos nace la culpa antes de abrir si quiera los ojos. No hay corazón dentro de sus cuerpos..."**_

**--¿Hablas de los demonios?—**Preguntó casi en un susurro Yusuke, al verse casi angustiado por no entender la totalidad de las cosas que esa voz decía con tanta convicción.

"_**Sólo el verdadero poder, puede destruir el círculo del pecado"**_

La habitación de cristal quedó en silencio total. El mazoku sólo podía escucharse respirar con agitación.

_-----------------------------_

_Un vide, un mal- Un vacío, un mal,  
des roses qui se fanent- rosas que se marchitan  
quelqu'un qui prend la place de - alguien que tomar el lugar  
quelqu'un d'autre- de alguien más_

_-----------------------------_

**--Valentía... Fuerza... Inteligencia...—**Murmuró Yusuke recordando las palabras de la chica Guía. Sólo si mostraban poseer esas habilidades podría cumplir la misión...

Un ruido como de quiebre recorrió el lugar... las paredes de cristales empezaron a crujir de forma extraña...

**--Que no sea un terremoto...—**Dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro, mientras trataba de buscar el mejor lugar para cubrirse, si ese era el caso.

La estrella en el suelo se volvió rojiza, y al instante tres pilares brotaron del suelo causando un alboroto que hizo que Yusuke tapara sus oídos.

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó frío. Dentro de los pilares cristalinos se encontraban los cuerpos de sus amigos. Su vista recorrió con detalle los pilares, mientras sus manos buscaban una manera de sacarlos de ellos sin lastimarlos.

_--------------------------------_

_Un ange frappe a ma porte- un ángel llama a mi puerta  
Est-ce que je le laisse entrer- le permitiré entrar  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute- no es siempre mi culpa  
Si les choses sont cassées- Si las cosas están rotas  
Le diable frappe a ma porte- el diablo llama a mi puerta  
Il demande a me parler- pide hablarme  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre - en Mí siempre está el otro  
Attiré par le danger- Atraído por el peligro_

_--------------------------------_

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose con firmeza, pero sin apuro lo hicieron ponerse en guardia. La visión de la chica guía, le hizo respirar con alivio.

**-- ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?—**Le preguntó con desesperación.

Shiroi miró los pilares quedando su vista pegada en el pelirrojo que parecía dormir.

**--La fuerza...—**Dijo la muchacha.—**Sólo ellos pueden salir de allí.**

**--¿Cómo? ¡Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos!**

**--La esperanza no existe, porque se le hace difícil entenderlo**.—Dijo la chica clavando sus frías pupilas en Yusuke, provocando en éste un escalofrío.

**--Pero...**

**--Cuando no hay esperanza, sólo queda la propia fuerza**.—Dijo la muchacha mirando sus blancas manos, como si recordara algo.—**Y si esta no sirve, sólo queda la rendición y el descanso.—**Terminó de decir mirando a Yusuke.

**--¿Descanso?... hablas de la muerte, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó el pelinegro.

**--Siempre me he preguntado por qué los humanos temen tanto a la muerte...—**Dijo Shiroi mirando a Kurama dentro del cristal.

**--No le tememos... sólo es... que nacimos para vivir, la muerte es el término de lo que nos hace ser lo que somos...**

**--La muerte es otra manera de existencia...—**Murmuró la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el crujido a sus espaldas de uno de los pilares.

**-- ¡Hiei!—**Gritó Yusuke notando que el cristal se volvía negro, y empezaba a despedazarse frente a sus ojos.

El ruido fue mayor, y el gran pilar se partió en dos, dejando que el Dragón negro saliera de él, cayendo el cuerpo de Hiei en el frío suelo dándose un golpe seco.

Yusuke corrió a auxiliarlo, mientras Shiroi no se movía.

**-- El nunca... no existe...—**Murmuró Hiei desde su inconsciente.

**-- ¡¡Vamos amigo, despierta!—**Decía Yusuke mientras zamarreaba al koorime para que despertara.

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Un filtre, une faille,- Un filtro, una falla,  
l'amour, une paille,- el amor, una paja,  
je me noie dans un verre d'eau- me ahogo en un vaso de agua  
j'me sens mal dans ma peau- me siento mal en mi piel_

_Je rie je cache le vrai derrière un masque,- me río, escondo el verdadero yo detrás de una máscara,  
le soleil ne va jamais se lever.- el sol nunca va a elevarse_

_-----------------------------------------------_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_¿Así que te dejas vencer así de fácil?"—_**Recordó las palabras de su amigo del pasado.

"**Kuronoe..."—**Dijo tratando de abrir los ojos, aunque al darse cuenta de ya los tenía abiertos, le dio algo de confusión. Recordó donde estaba o por lo menos donde creía que estaba, desde después de ver a Yusuke usar el reigun para abrir la puerta.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el primer intento fue fallido. Su cuerpo parecía pesar demasiado.

"**_¿Nunca creí que fuera a verte en ese estado?"—_**Dijo nuevamente la voz en su cabeza.

"**Aquí no existe la esperanza"—**Pensó Kurama.

"**_Actúas como ningen..."—_**Dijo otra voz.

"**¿Hiei?"**

"_**¿Cuándo te cansarás de pensar como ningen, kitsune?"**_

"**Perdóname Hiei..."**

_**--------------------------------------**_

_Un ange frappe a ma porte- un ángel llama a mi puerta  
Est-ce que je le laisse entrer - le permitiré entrar  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute - no siempre es mi culpa  
Si les choses sont cassées - Si las cosas están rotas  
Le diable frappe a ma porte - el diablo llama a mi puerta  
Il demande a me parler - pide hablarme  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre - está en mí, siempre el otro  
Attiré par le danger- Atraído por el peligro_

_**--------------------------------------**_

**----------------------------------------------- **

Hiei entreabrió los ojos y vio a Yusuke que sonreía.

**--¿Kurama?—**Fue lo primero que atravesó sus labios. La pregunta que lo tenía muerto en vida en ese segundo.

El semblante del mazoku cambió drásticamente, provocando que Hiei se incorporará casi de un salto, lo que hizo que se tambaleara un poco.

**-- Espera Hiei...—**Dijo Yusuke tratando de ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

**-- ¡Suéltame...! ¿Dónde está Kurama?—**Preguntó con fuerza, mientras miraba a la chica que parecía igual de indiferente que siempre.

Shiroi levantó su mano e indicó el pilar a su derecha. Hiei llevó sus ojos en esa dirección quedando congelado al ver al pelirrojo dentro del cristal.

Rápidamente elevó su brazo para invocar al Dragón Negro, pero la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

**--Sólo él puede salir... Nada de lo que hagas, puede ayudarlo.**

**--¿Tiene que haber algo?—**Dijo Hiei.

La chica negó.

**-- El tiempo aquí se les acaba.—**Dijo Shiroi.

**--¿Qué quieres decir?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Que si quieren terminar antes de que las puertas se cierren para siempre para ustedes, deben continuar.—**Dijo la chica sin mostrar sentimientos.

**-- ¡Estás diciendo que debemos dejarlos!—**Gritó Yusuke mientras agitaba sus brazos.

**-- De todas formas, vuestra presencia en este lugar, no ayudará a sus dos compañeros. **

Yusuke miró a Kuwabara y luego a Kurama. Negó con la cabeza. Por su parte, Hiei se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que Yusuke esperó a ver que pensaba el youkai.

**-- Sí nos quedamos aquí..—**Empezó a decir Hiei sin levantar la vista del suelo.-- **... Todo lo que hemos hecho se perderá...**

**-- Pero, los chicos...**

**-- Ellos aceptaron las consecuencias de venir.—**Dijo Hiei levantando la vista y clavándola en el rostro pálido de Kurama que perdía nitidez al estar tras los cristales.—**Recuerdas... "Perded la esperanza..."**

**--Hiei...—**Murmuró Yusuke bajando el rostro y empuñando las manos. Sabía muy bien que Hiei estaba en lo correcto.

**--Síganme.—**Dijo la muchacha dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia un extremo, no dándoles tiempo para seguir pensando.

Yusuke miró a sus compañeros atrapados con desesperación y furia.

**--¡Me oyen! ¡Kurama! ¡Kuwabara! ¡Estaré esperándolos!—**Gritó antes de echarse a correr tras Shiroi que ya desaparecía entre las sombras.

Hiei miró por última vez a Kurama y desapareció a toda velocidad.

_--------------------------------------_

_Je ne suis pas si forte que ça - yo no soy tan fuerte que eso  
et la nuit je ne dors pas, - y la noche que yo no duermo,  
tous ces rêves ça me met mal, - todos estos sueños que me ponen mal,  
Un enfant frappe à ma porte - Un niño golpea a mi puerta  
il laisse entrer la lumière, - él deja entrar en la luz,  
il a mes yeux et mon coeur, - él tiene mis ojos y mi corazón,  
et derrière lui c'est l'enfer- y detrás de él esta el infierno_

_un ange frappe a ma porte, - un ángel llama a mi puerta,  
est-ce que je le laisse entrer, - le permitiré entrar  
ce n'est pas toujour ma faute, - no siempre es culpa mía,  
si les chose sont cacher..- si las cosas están escondidas_

_--------------------------------------_

El joven Koenma caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, mientras la pantalla mostraba la imagen de algunos ataques a manos de los demonios de Ran en el Makai.

**--Por lo menos no han cruzado la frontera al Ningenkai...—**Murmuró el príncipe.

**--Señor Koenma!—**Llegó uno de los demonios.

**--¿Qué pasa?**

**-- La señora Mukuro pide que mande refuerzos...—**Dijo el demonio alargándole un papel al Príncipe.

**-- Avísale a Botán que preparé a algunos para ir a apoyar a las fuerzas que hay en el Makai.—**Dijo Koenma doblando el papel después de pasar sus ojos por él.

**--Ahora mismo...—**Dijo el demonio saliendo velozmente.

Koenma volvió a mirar las imágenes en el monitos.

**-- Espero que vuelvan antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Sólo 3 días más... y ya no podrán volver**...—Dijo por lo bajo mientras su mano arrugaba el papel que había doblado antes con cuidado.

_------------------------------------------_

_ce n'est pas toujour ma faute,- no siempre es culpa mía  
si les chose sont casser... - si las cosas están rotas_

_ce n'est pas toujour ma faute- no siempre es culpa mía,  
si les chose sont cacher ...- si las cosas están escondidas_

_Fin Lyrics._

_------------------------------------------_

Genkai tomó de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de té en su taza. Miró el cielo azul del mundo humano y gruñó por lo bajo.

Aún no podía entender como Yusuke podía ser tan estúpidamente valiente como para irse a meter al ese lugar, que debía ser peor que cualquiera de los infiernos...

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y la imagen del chico sonriéndole le hizo abrirlos, con rapidez. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el interior de templo, en donde estaban Yukina y Keiko.

--------

El viento movió las hojas del gran cerezo del jardín interior. Yukina posó sus ojos brevemente en él con un dejo de tristeza que era apreciable con facilidad, para luego cerrarlos con tranquilidad.

**--Yukina**...—Murmuró la pelicastaña a su lado, pero no dijo más.

Ella estaba tan o más angustiada que la chica de hielo. Una extraña sensación de vacío había empezado a acunarse en su pecho desde hace unos días. Como si le faltara algo dentro del pecho, como si no hubiera vuelta atrás a los acontecimientos... Una maldita extraña sensación que no podía describir y por lo tanto, no podía entender... ni pedir ayuda a los demás, para entenderla.

Sí, vacío era la palabra más cercana a comprender los significados ocultos de lo que sentía. Más allá de esa sensación, no había nada...

Miró el jardín... una a una las imágenes de los tanteis empezaron a cruzarse en su visión, como flash, provocando que llevará sus manos a su pecho.

¿Sería una señal o sólo una jugarreta de su nerviosismo?

**-La flor de hielo, crece sólo en los lugares más altos del mundo de hielo. Dicen que sólo las almas que van al cielo, pueden observarla...** – Empezó a decir Yukina. Keiko la miró con sorpresa.**—...Se dice que es la más hermosa de las creaciones del hielo... Pero nadie vivo la ha visto...—**Susurró abriendo los ojos y mirando el cerezo que se mecía suavemente.**--... pero el hecho de que no haya alguien vivo que la haya visto... no quiere decir que no exista.—**terminó de decir, mientras volteaba a ver a la maestra Genkai que en ese momento entraba en ese aposento.

**--¿Es como la esperanza...?—**Preguntó Keiko mientras trataba de comprender en totalidad las palabras de la doncella de hielo.

La chica sonrío de forma dulce y asintió.

Genkai se sentó junto a ellas y se quedaron observando el cerezo.

------------------------------------

En el cuarto de cristal, un crujido débil se escuchó, luego, un trozo de cristal se desprendió de uno de los pilares, cayendo al suelo, causando un tintineo al chocar y rebotar un par de veces en el suelo.

-----------------------------------

Hiei y Yusuke, seguían a Shiroi por un puente que se mecía suavemente sobre un abismo. Hiei parecía ido, en cambio, Yusuke no podía dejar de apretar sus manos.

**---------------------------------- **

**----------------------------------**

_**------------------------**_

"_**Puede que nunca comprendas lo que dicen mis ojos, pero aún así lo intentas verdad?**_

_**Puede que nunca comprendas la necesidad de mis manos en tocar tu rostro, pero aún así me dejas hacerlo...**_

_**Puede que nunca comprendas el real valor que tienes para mí, pero aún así me dedicas una que otra sonrisa.**_

_**Puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver... pero sabes... que no es porque no quiera hacerlo...**_

_**A veces el destino... se interpone entre las almas...**_

_**Pero aún así, podría jurar que estamos predestinados...**_

_**Que debía conocerte como lo hice**_

_**Que debíamos ser amigos, como lo fuimos...**_

_**Que debía amarte, como...**_

_**Repito...**_

_**Estábamos destinados..."**_

_-----------_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continuará**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic.**

**Chile 2006-07-16**

**--------------- **


	13. Hanasaki XII

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna-----------**

**----**

**Por DarkCryonic **

**-----------------**

**------**

**--**

**Capítulo XII: Hanasaki (Flor del destino)**

**-------o-------**

_**Te has preguntado alguna vez, cómo habría sido tu vida, si hubieras elegido las alternativas que desechaste en el pasado...**_

_**Las cosas habrían terminado mejor... Quien sabe... quizás hasta estarías peor...**_

_**Pero te has preguntado ¿qué es ese impulso que hace que tomes una de las dos...?**_

_**A veces pienso que soy dueña de mis pasos, pero... si alguien más tira de nosotros... alguien más "ayuda" a que decidamos sin darnos cuenta...**_

_**¿Qué tantas responsabilidades podemos tomar en nuestras acciones, si alguien más es quien las provoca?**_

_**De todas formas, son nuestras acciones y debemos admitirlas como nuestras. Aceptarlas con orgullo, ya que son parte importante de lo que somos...**_

_**Porque si no lo hacemos, caeremos en la desesperación de sabernos simples marionetas en esta vida..."**_

**------------------------------ **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

_En el cuarto de cristal, un crujido débil se escuchó, luego, un trozo de cristal se desprendió de uno de los pilares, cayendo al suelo, causando un tintineo al chocar y rebotar un par de veces en el suelo._

_----------------------------------- _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kuwabara seguía tras la chica de cabello rubio y kimono azul por aquel paraíso que ya llegaba a molestarle de sobremanera. De pronto el ambiente cambio ante sus ojos, todo se oscureció y parecían estar entrando en una cueva. La chica seguía como siempre su caminata, sin variar en sus movimientos.

El pelinaranja ya empezaba a regañarse por ser tan confiado. Algo le decía que no debería estar allí, y menos siguiendo a la chica extraña.

"**Pierde toda esperanza"...—**Repitió su mente, las palabras que había dicho Hiei cuando abrió la puerta; y como respuesta a su recuerdo, su cuerpo se detuvo en seco. Su cabeza giró hacia atrás buscando la entrada de la cueva, pero no había más que oscuridad. No había forma a la vista de volver al campo de flores. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que volver fuera a arreglar alguna cosa. De todas formas estaba perdido.

La muchacha pareció darse cuenta de que no le seguía y volteó con elegancia hasta el tantei.

**--¿Quieres ser fuerte verdad?—**Preguntó nuevamente como queriéndole recordar al pelinaranja el porqué de la situación.

**--Lo quiero. Pero también sé, que las cosas no se logran a cambio de nada. Además no tengo porque estar siguiéndote. No sé quién eres ni a dónde me llevas.**

La muchacha pasó una de sus blancas manos entre sus cabellos rubios y después de mirar a Kuwabara con sus ojos grises con tranquilidad, se le acercó con pasó lento.

El pelinaranja por su parte, no sabía si huir o quedarse a esperar que pasaba cuando estuviera cerca.

**--La humanidad es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención...—**Dijo la chica al detenerse a un metro del tantei.—**siempre buscáis lo que no necesitáis.**

**--¿Qué?-- ** Preguntó sin entender Kuwabara.

**--Se les ha dado más privilegios que a las demás criaturas. Se les dio libre albedrío...**

Kuwabara se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, mientras notaba que la chica bajaba sus manos a sus lados y sus ojos parecían enfocar algo dejante de ella, en el espacio que quedaba entre los dos.

**-- Es la última vez que te preguntaré, ningen.** – Dijo la chica con firmeza.-- **¿Quieres ser fuerte?**

**-- Quiero serlo, pero no hay manera artificial por la que quiera poseer esa fuerza**.—Dijo Kuwabara sin saber porqué había dicho eso. Por un momento pensó que alguien más contestaba por él.

**-- Pensé que la inteligencia no era una de tus características.—**Dijo la chica mientras sonreía de forma burlona, lo que le hizo recordar las medias sonrisas de Hiei cuando se burlaba de él.

**--¡Oye!...**

**-- La ingenuidad de tu conducta te meterá en problemas, pero veo que tu simpleza forma el equilibrio perfecto.—**Dijo la chica retrocediendo unos pasos.

**--¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?—**Trató de preguntar algo coherente el pelinaranjo, mientras notaba que la chica retrocedía, y junto a ella parecía volverse más oscura la cueva en la que estaban.

**--Dentro de este lugar hay muchos de nosotros...—**Dijo la chica...

**--¿"nosotros"?**

**--Algunos buscaremos ayudarlos, otros hacerlos perder la vida... así que no debes confiar...** – Dijo la chica mientras sonreía y seguía retrocediendo mientras ya partes de su cuerpo se perdían en la oscuridad reinante, y sus voz parecía más lejana.

**--¿Pero... cómo vuelvo?...—**Dijo Kuwabara notando que no había salida para él.

**-- No temas Kazuma.—**Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, mientras le lanzaba una especie de piedra del tamaño de un huevo al pelinaranja.

Al sostenerla entre sus manos, una luz cubrió a Kuwabara, dejándolo ciego.

---------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**¿Por qué habría dejarme ganar por una mera duda?**_

_**¿Por qué pondría mis debilidades tan a expuestas?**_

_**¿Por qué dejaría de ser quien soy por ver la realidad?**_

_**¿Por qué tendría que ser frágil si nunca decidí serlo?**_

_**¿Por qué tendría que dejar que hicieran esto conmigo?**_

_**¿Por qué habría de darles el derecho de hacerlo?**_

_**¿Por qué habría de dejarles hacer conmigo lo que quisieran?**_

_**¿Por qué?"**_

_**Acaso no soy Youko Kurama, el que mató a cientos por un insulto menor. Acaso no soy el más temible y uno de los más poderosos...**_

_**¿Entonces que hago aquí, en medio de este silencio y luz? ¿A quién debo vencer más que a mí mismo?**_

_**Debo dejar de fingir lo que nunca seré en verdad... Humano, si puede que mi cuerpo lo parezca, que haya nacido de una mujer para no morir, pero sigo siendo un demonio, un Youko... que sabe más tretas que el mismo demonio mayor. Entonces ¿qué hago aquí? ¿por qué dejo que me reduzcan a esta inutilidad...?**_

**--¿Por qué dejaría hacerles eso?—**Dijo por fin mi voz rompiendo el silencio albo.

**_--No puedes dejar de ser tú..._** – Dijo la voz antes de soltar una carcajada que retumbó por el lugar.

**--Tienes razón...—**Contesté mientras me ponía de pie con suavidad.—**Soy yo y nunca he dejado de serlo.**

**_-- Por fin el gran Youko, señor de la guerra y la destrucción se alza sobre su trono.—_**Dijo la voz, antes de que un rayo rojo cruzara el blanco lugar para dar en aquel lugar donde estaba mi corazón humano.—**_Ya que volviste a ser lo que debiste ser siempre, cumple con tu misión... – _**Dijo la voz, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo caía pesado en un frío, mientras pequeños trozos de cristal volaban a mi alrededor, formando destellos que me hacían creer ser parte de un sueño.

----------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un lugar con dos pilares de cristal. Cada uno frente al otro. El silencio concentrado en las paredes como atrapado entre las manos de alguien más poderoso que el cielo.**_

_**El destino presto a decir las claves de los sucesos.**_

_**Así como las figuras labradas en las puertas de entrada al Erebo, las acciones se desenvuelven de manera casi precisa, junto a las profecías ya pronunciadas haces más de mil años. 4 destinos, 4 direcciones, 4 seres buscando un bien común. Ángeles atravesando sus lanzas en los cuerpos de los demonios. El cielo y el infierno en constante lucha, para "supuestamente" salvar a los débiles... buenos y malos haciendo lo mismo... MATANDO... con la única diferencia de la meta que querían alcanzar... Paz o Destrucción... a veces parece dar lo mismo el final... centrándose sólo en el proceso. **_

_**No hay nada más interesante que ver morir, y de paso, ver extenderse la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

Hiei y Yusuke seguían a Shiroi por un puente que se mecía suavemente sobre un abismo. Hiei parecía ido, en cambio, Yusuke no podía dejar de apretar sus manos cada vez que se sostenía de las cuerdas que hacían del puente bamboleante, asideros seguros.

**--¿A dónde vamos ahora?—**Preguntó Yusuke cansado de llevar sus ojos hacia el abismo bajo él, tratando de quitar las imágenes de sus dos compañeros cristalizados y de lo inefable del lugar que empezaba a rodearlos fríamente. Hasta el Makai era un lugar agradable, ante tal sombrío espectáculo.

**--Seguimos el camino hacia el centro. Pronto llegaremos a la segunda prueba.—**Dijo la muchacha sin demostrar emociones.

Yusuke miró de reojo al youkai de fuego y pudo notar que parecía más ausente de lo común, casi como si no estuviera allí; lo que hizo la situación más alarmante en la mente del mazoku.

----------------

--------------------------------------------

--------Recuerdo--------

_**--Recuerdas que me prometiste...—**Dijo Kurama mirando de forma inocente al Hiei._

_**--No hagas eso, que no va contigo Kurama**.—Le reclamó el Youkai dándole la espalda y dando un salto para desaparecer entre los árboles del templo de Genkai._

_**--Lo prometiste... pensé que los demonios de fuego eran conocidos por mantener su palabra y por no ser cobardes.—**Dijo Kurama como al aire, buscando la respuesta esperada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_**--No digas tonterías**.—Escuchó que le gritaban desde uno de los árboles._

_**--Qué le diré a la dulce Yukina cuando pregunte ¿Por qué el joven Hiei no vino a la cena? Tendré que decirle que el joven Hiei le tiene miedo a actuar como ningen... sí, eso le diré... o mejor, que no le gusta su comida y que...—**Pero el pelirrojo no terminó su frase, ya que la punta de la espada de Hiei estaba apuntando a su garganta._

_**--Cállate..—**Dijo Hiei de manera firme._

_**--Eso no es justo, amenazarme con la que alguna vez fue mi espada...—**Dijo Kurama sin dejar de parecer divertido. Hiei le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y como decidiendo que decir o hacer._

_**--Ya dije que no iré...—**Dijo Hiei bajando la espada y volviendo a guardarla._

_Kurama le miró algo defraudado, pero sin dejarlo notar de manera obvia. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó caminado por los corredores hasta el interior del templo. _

_Hiei se quedó quieto sin saber qué diablos había pasado. Estaba acostumbrado a que el pelirrojo buscara la forma de convencerlo, como siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Pero esta vez, sólo vio la frialdad de sus ojos atravesados por una especie de sensación que nunca había visto en su mirada. Esa "cosa" provocó un extraño escalofrío que lo hizo querer seguirlo, pero aún así sus pies se quedaron quietos en el suelo. Algo muy extraño había empezado a suceder desde la primera vez que creyó que Kurama no volvería, y aún después de tantas cosas y sucesos, esa sensación de inseguridad no se había quitado de su pecho. Era como sentir que no siempre estaría allí, que algo pasaría y volvería a estar solo... _

_------------------------------------- _

_------------------- _

**--¿Hiei?—**Pregunto Yusuke deteniendo al youkai que no se había fijado que estaban frente a otra puerta de piedra, que parecía llena de indescifrables palabras. Lentamente dirigió su vista a Yusuke frente a él, para después desviarla al gran umbral.

Hiei se acercó, y sin que Yusuke o Shiroi dijeran algo, sacó el pergamino olvidado entre sus ropas y leyó a media voz:

**--"Sólo aquel que nace de la noche mostrando dos caras, llevando la espada de la guerra en su mano izquierda y la marca de la sangre de sus víctimas en la derecha, podrá abrir la puerta letal, que medirá su valentía."**

**-- ¿Una espada?... ¿ése eres tú o no?—**Preguntó Yusuke al demonio, que aún seguía con la vista perdida en las letras extrañas del documento. Quizás esperaba encontrar más pistas, quizás respuestas a las sensaciones que habían empezado a cruzar su mente agobiándolo, aunque a primera vista no se notara. Pero aquél que conociera la profundidad de sus ojos rojos, podría descifrar con facilidad la melancolía casi agónica que empezaba a experimentar sin llegar a comprenderla del todo... inexperto en sentimientos...

**-- No necesariamente...—**Murmuró Hiei mirando la puerta.

Shiroi miró a las espaldas de los dos tanteis y sin decir nada se quedó con la vista fija. Yusuke sintió un escalofrío a sus espaldas, así que rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, hacia el puente colgante. La imagen frente a sus ojos hizo que se le paralizará el corazón. Hiei notó el movimiento brusco del mazoku y giró levemente su rostro para ver... El aire quedó preso en sus pulmones...

Kurama y Kuwabara venían juntos cruzando el puente. El primero siendo ayudado a caminar por el pelinaranjo. Pero algo en la mirada de Kurama había paralizado a los dos observantes. Sus ojos eran dorados, profundos, fríos... Levemente desaparecían de la vista al ser cubiertos juguetonamente por alguno de los mechones rojos de su cabellera, pero pronto el vaivén del movimiento hacia descubrirlos nuevamente, para notar que la frialdad no se había ido, y que parecía aún más gélida...

**--Kurama...—**Murmuró Hiei cuando salió de su parálisis, y dando pasos rápidos hacia ellos se detuvo frente a los dos cuando llegaron al término del puente.

**--Hola amigos...—**Dijo Kazuma sonriendo como si nada.

**--Pero...—**Dijo Yusuke antes de echarse a reír.—**Sí... debí saberlo... Jajajaa... que tonto fui al siquiera pensar que no podrían...**

**--No debes subestimarnos.—**Agregó el pelinaranjo medio enojado por la desconfianza de su amigo.

**--Kurama...—**Dijo Hiei mirando al pelirrojo que parecía estar concentrado en la puerta, más que en ellos.

**--Es mi turno**.—Dijo su voz, mientras su mano derecha se elevaba entre ellos. Llevaba una cortada en medio de la palma.

**--Pero...—**Murmuró Yusuke recordando las palabras que había leído Hiei.

Kurama se desembarazó del brazo que el pelinaranjo tenía en su cintura para mantenerlo firme, y caminado en medio de los tanteis se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde Shiroi seguía esperando.

**--¿Puedes decirme por qué estás en este lugar?—**Preguntó Kurama deteniéndose junto a la chica.

**--Porqué se me mandó aquí...**

**--Eso es mentira...** – Dijo Kurama sin mirarla.—**Preguntaré por última vez ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

La chica le miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa. Y negando ligeramente con la cabeza, no dijo más, apartándose de la puerta, dejando al pelirrojo sólo frente a ella.

Detrás de él se reunieron sus tres compañeros de los últimos años.

**--Kurama, tus ojos...—**Trató de preguntar Yusuke.

**-- Eso no es importante ahora.—**Dijo el pelirrojo cortando la pregunta. Muy bien sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando y que no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Tenían una misión que cumplir, y más que eso, un destino que terminar.

Su mano se elevó hacia su nuca y sacando una semilla la enterró en la blanca piel de su brazo derecho, mientras sus amigos miraban algo sorprendidos el movimiento fríamente realizado. Ni una mueca de dolor al abrir la piel e introducir la semilla. En menos de un minutos, brotes de hojas y ramas empezaron a crecer formado la única espada que había aprendido a usar. Levemente giró su rostro hacia atrás y vio fugazmente el rostro de Hiei, quien se percató del movimiento pero no hizo nada para retenerlo. No había tiempo, ni lugar para intercambiar reclamos o palabras que no habían sido dichas. No había tiempo...

-----------------------------------

_**Sabes, aquel día miré a tus ojos y comprendí que no podría vivir lejos de ti. Pero la fría realidad lleno mi pecho junto con el aire que viaja a mis pulmones y me hizo comprender que nunca podría decir lo que quería decir. Que nunca podría estirar mi mano hacia tu rostro buscando atraerlo al mío. Estabas allí a menos de un suspiro, pero la pared transparente de los hechos futuros ya se había vuelto tangible para mi corazón. No podía tirar de ti, no podía decir que te necesitaba entre mis brazos, ni que esperaba que algún día, descansarás junto a mí.**_

_----------------------------------- _

**--Kurama...**

**--Retrocedan, no sé que podrá suceder esta vez..—**Dijo antes de atravesar con todas sus fuerzas la fría roca con su espada vegetal, mientras la sangre de su mano derecha escurría por su brazo doblado y goteaba en el frío suelo de piedra.

No había más víctima que él mismo. Había sacrificado lo último que le quedaba por volver a estar con ellos. Había dejado la bondad de sus ojos, la calidez de sus palabras, la ternura de sus gestos, para poder ser el segundo hijo del infierno, padre de la guerra y la muerte... rojo sería su destino desde siempre.

-----------------------------------

_**Debí aceptar que te quería, desde el primer momento. La primera vez que creí que te perdería. Debí ser fuerte, pero decidí perderte antes de tenerte. Soy un bobo y lo sé. Un maldito cobarde que se esconde en las sombras. Vi el reflejo de mi amor en tus ojos y no lo quise comprender. Vi la ternura de tus manos tratando de acercarse, y no hice nada por corresponderlas... vi la luz que partió el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, y la volví oscuridad mientras cerrabas los ojos. Te perdí voluntariamente, antes de tenerte. Y ahora que las cosas ya no pueden detenerse, te pierdo por segunda vez, al comprobar que no quieres que te tenga...**_

-----------------------------------

**Elevé los ojos en tu búsqueda  
corté los enigmas de tus ojos...  
Quise saber a que dulce miel  
se parecían tus labios...**

**Y nuevamente me enfrasqué**

**En la guerra contra mí  
y nuevamente te perdí  
antes de tocar tu corazón...  
**

**Siempre pierdo ¿sabías Amor?**

**Siempre pierdo...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**2006-08-11**


	14. Daisuki XIII

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna-----------**

**----**

**Por DarkCryonic **

**-----------------**

**---Uso letra del tema Shot de The Ramus---**

**--**

**Capítulo XIII: Daisuki **

**-------o-------**

_**Toma mi mano y déjate guiar por mis palabras...**_

_**Mira mis ojos y descubre como te veo a través de mis pestañas**_

_**Besa mis labios para que sepas que siento yo al besarte...**_

_**Moriría antes de perderte...**_

_**Quédate conmigo aunque sea por un segundo,**_

_**Que haré hasta lo imposible**_

_**Para hacerte feliz...**_

_**DC**_

_----------------------------------- _

_**--Kurama...**_

_**--Retrocedan, no sé que podrá suceder esta vez..—**Dijo antes de atravesar con todas sus fuerzas la fría roca con su espada vegetal, mientras la sangre de su mano derecha escurría por su brazo doblado y goteaba en el frío suelo de piedra._

_No había más víctima que él mismo. Había sacrificado lo último que le quedaba por volver a estar con ellos. Había dejado la bondad de sus ojos, la calidez de sus palabras, la ternura de sus gestos, para poder ser el segundo hijo del infierno, padre de la guerra y la muerte... rojo sería su destino desde siempre._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------- **

_**Tonight we escape / Esta noche escapamos  
Just you and me / Sólo tú y yo  
We find our peace / Encontramos nuestra paz  
Somewhere across the seas / En algún lugar a través de los mares.**_

**----------------------------------- **

Como la primera vez, una luz invadió el recinto, cegándolos por un largo e interminable instante. Sus mentes cavilaron en mil posibilidades... ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?...

El silencio invadió el lugar y cuando la luz se volvió normal, Kurama se sorprendió de tener frente a sí a Hiei en medio de una habitación ovalada y semejante a la de los cristales en donde habían estado atrapados la primera vez.

Hiei le miró interrogante, mientras él buscaba a los otros tanteis a su alrededor. Pero no estaban, eso no tenía que pensarlo demasiado. Sólo ellos dos estaban en aquel lugar... sólo ellos dos...

**--¿Y qué se supone que pasa ahora?—**Preguntó el youkai de fuego tratando de mostrarse normal ante el chico de cabellera roja y , ahora, dorados ojos.

**--Es la segunda prueba...—**Dijo Kurama mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**--Kitsune... —**Llamó Hiei mientras se le acercaba.

Kurama tuvo la intención de retroceder, pero no entendió porque su cuerpo tenía esa idea y porque, aún así, no se movió un ápice. Hiei tomó su brazo aún sangrante y le quitó las ramas que habían quedado de la espada que había terminado destrozada.

**-- No te preocupes, sanará como siempre.—**Dijo Kurama bajando la mirada tratando de mantener la calma. Era una de las pocas veces en que Hiei era el que se preocupaba por él.

----------------------------------

_**Enough of the fight / Suficiente de peleas  
Enough of the fuss / Suficiente de sufrimiento  
I´ll be awake if it finds us / Estaré despierto si nos encuentran  
Needless to say / Es innecesario decir  
I´ll stand in your way / Que permaneceré a tu lado  
I will protect you / Yo te protegeré  
And I... / y yo...**_

----------------------------------

Hiei no dijo nada, con tranquilidad miró la herida y sacando una de las vendas de su propio brazo, la puso en el de Kurama, quien no sabía si sonreír o morirse ahí mismo de la impresión.

**--Gracias...—**Dijo Kurama sin mirarle, para no demostrarle su inquietud.

**--¿Cómo salimos de aquí?—**Preguntó Hiei cambiando el tema.

**-- La segunda prueba es la Valentía...—**Dijo el pelirrojo.—**Pero no sé que debemos hacer.**

**--Valentía...—**Murmuró Hiei, sentándose junto a una pared con una de las piernas recogidas y con la espada entre sus manos, listo para actuar si era necesario.

**-- Se puede ser valiente de muchas formas...—**Dijo Kurama quien aún seguía en medio de la habitación mirándose el brazo vendado.

Hiei sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda. Y un "diablos" cruzó su cerebro.

----------------------------------------

_**I´ll take the shot for you / yo recibiré el disparo por ti  
I´ll be the shield for you / Yo seré tu escudo  
Needless to say / Es innecesario decir  
I´ll stand in your way / que permaneceré a tu lado  
I´ll take the shot for you / Yo recibiré el disparo por ti  
I´ll give my life for you / Yo daré mi vida por ti  
I´ll make it stop / Yo haré que pare  
I´ll take the shot / Yo recibiré el disparo  
For you / Por ti**_

_**For you / Por ti**_

----------------------------------------

Yusuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kuwabara y Shiroi junto a él.

**--¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Kurama y Hiei?—**Preguntó mientras miraba hacia todos lados encontrando el mismo escenario frente a él; aunque la puerta no era igual.

**--Ellos deben superar la segunda prueba. Ustedes dos quedan libres de ella. Pero se me ha comunicado que no pueden avanzar mientras ellos no pasen esta prueba. --**Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una roca y cerraba los ojos.

**--¿Quién te dijo eso?—**Preguntó Yusuke curioso por saber más sobre los entes que manejaban el Erebo. Pero Shiroi negó con la cabeza.

**--Yusuke, esto no me gusta para nada...—**Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo, al ver que todo lo que sucedía era más extraño cada vez.

--**"Cuatro forman el destino, uno cortará las esperanzas, dos dirán lo que no debieron decir, tres juntaran sus fuerzas, cuatro, la unión que lucha dentro del fin"—**Repitió Yusuke en voz alta, dejando sorprendido a Kazuma.

**--¿Y eso?**

**--Uno cortará las esperanzas... ese fue Hiei cuando me dijo que nos fuéramos en la primera prueba, que nada podíamos hacer para ayudarlos...—**Dijo Yusuke sentándose frente a Kuwabara y cerrando los ojos...—**O por lo menos creo eso...**

**--¿Dos dirán lo que no debieron decir?—**Preguntó el pelinaranjo.

**--Quizás se refiere a Kurama y Hiei...—**Dijo casi murmurando el pelinegro...

**--Que es lo que tienen que decir que...**

**--La valentía no sólo se demuestra en acciones heroicas, amigo mío... también en palabras y confesiones.—**Terminó de decir Yusuke con un dejo de picardía en la mirada.

Kuwabara se le quedó viendo raro, ya que no logró entender totalmente las palabras de su amigo.

--------------------------------------------

_**Tonight we´ll be free – Esta noche seremos libre  
I´ll find us a home – Encontraremos un hogar  
Tonight we will be- Esta noche seremos  
Finally on our own – Finalmente libres**_

--------------------------------------------

**--Hiei...**

**--Hmm...**

**--Aún no me respondes eso que te pregunté antes de entrar a Erebo...—**Dijo como si nada el pelirrojo, sentándose junto a Hiei, pero manteniendo un metro de distancia de él.

_**--------------------------------------------------(Cap.6)------------------------ **_

_**--No dejaré que hagas alguna tontería...—**Dijo Hiei caminando más rápido, evitando que _

_rápida dijera algo, pero no pudo escapar, ya que el pelirrojo se le atravesó en el camino._

_**--¿Por qué?—**Fue la única pregunta que salió a través de los labios de _

_rápida mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Hiei, esperando una respuesta,_

_mientras su rápidamente bombeaba sangre rápidamente a su cuerpo._

_**--Porque...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

-------------------------------

_**Enough of the hell -Suficiente de infiernos  
Enough of the pay –Bastante de pagos  
I won´t let him touch you – No le permitiré tocarte  
I love you-- te amo  
Needless to say – es innecesario decir  
I´ll stand in your way – que permaneceré a tu lado  
I will defend you – yo te defenderé  
And I...—y yo...**_

-------------------------------

Hiei soltó aire y trató de decir algo, pero su garganta no le dejó.

**-- Es curioso... la prueba de la valentía...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras soltaba una risita que reanimó a Hiei.

**-- ¿Qué le encuentras de curioso?—**Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Que siendo los más fuertes del grupo, tengamos tanto miedo de decir lo que debimos decir hace mucho tiempo**.—Soltó de improviso el pelirrojo. Hiei le miró con sorpresa, para después bajar la vista y clavarla en el frío suelo.

**-- ¿Crees que si lo decimos, podremos volver con los otros?—**Preguntó Hiei dándole a entender al pelirrojo que sabía a lo que se refería.

**-- Se puede ser valiente de muchas maneras. Además no veo a nadie atacándonos...—**Dijo Kurama volteando hacia el youkai de fuego; después de una pausa en que se le quedó viendo volvió a preguntar lo que quedó sin respuesta aquella vez. **-- ¿Por qué?**

Hiei le miró de medio lado, mientras su mano apretaba la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza.

-------------------------------

_**I´ll take the shot for you – yo recibiré el disparo por ti  
I´ll be the shield for you – yo seré tu escudo  
Needless to say – es innecesario decir  
I´ll stand in your way – que permaneceré a tu lado  
I´ll take the shot for you – yo recibiré el disparo por ti  
I´ll give my life for you –yo daré mi vida por ti  
I´ll make it stop – yo haré que pare  
I´ll take the shot – yo recibiré el disparo  
For you – por ti  
For you - por ti**_

-------------------------------

"_Que quieres que diga. Si no lo he dicho durante este largo tiempo no podré decirlo en este instante. No es tan fácil... Es sacar lo íntimo de mi ser y revelarlo frente a ti sin protección. No sé si pueda hacerlo. Si resistiría hacerlo._

_Pídeme que me corte un brazo, si eso significa lo mismo para ti. Pídeme que pague con sangre mi silencio. Se me hace más ligero sangrar hasta morir, que decir lo que quieres..."_

_**-------------------------------**_

_**Enough of the scars - Suficientes cicatrices  
Enough broken hearts – Suficientes corazones rotos  
I will protect you – yo te protegeré  
And I...- y yo...**_

_**-------------------------------**_

"_Mírame, no te escondas. Sé fuerte por mí, y yo lo seré por ti... vamos, sólo mírame y comprenderé que la esperanza no es algo que deba preocuparme, ya que no sería ilusión el que me correspondas. Vamos, sólo un leve gesto para poder abrir mi propio corazón y regalarte mi humanidad, que es lo único puro que poseo."_

-------------------------------

**_I´ll take the shot for you – yo recibiré el disparo por ti  
I´ll be the shield for you – yo seré tu escudo  
Needless to say – es innecesario decir  
I´ll stand in your way – que permaneceré a tu lado  
I´ll take the shot for you – yo recibiré el disparo por ti  
I´ll give my life for you –yo daré mi vida por ti  
I´ll make it stop – yo haré que pare  
I´ll take the shot – yo recibiré el disparo_**  
**_I´ll take the shot – yo recibiré el disparo_**

-------------------------------

**-- Porque me importas.—**Dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos. Kurama iba a decir algo, pero...—**Y no podía permitirme perderte... **

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron grandemente sorprendido. Sus manos se apretaron entre ellas con fuerza. Hiei le había dicho lo que siempre había querido escucharle decir, pero que nunca creyó que diría.

**-- Hiei... yo...**

**--Yo... hm... no puedo...—**Dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos, ya no podía decir más.

**-- Lo sé...—**Murmuró Kurama acercándose a Hiei y haciendo chocar su hombro con el de él.

**-- No soy muy bueno en estas cosas...—**Dijo Hiei sin abrir los ojos.

**-- Entonces tendré que serlo yo...—**Dijo Kurama.

Hiei fijó su vista en el suelo frente a él, mientras sus sentidos estaban enfocados en el pelirrojo.

**-- Yo quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí... y no es porque seamos amigos... es algo más... Sé que es raro que hable de ello, ya que mi pasado no es alentador con este tipo de temas... Pero ya no soy ése y el vivir entre humanos me enseñó a valorar cosas que antes no habría siquiera pensado en que lo fueran... No sé si saldremos de aquí, pero sólo quería decirte que... bueno... yo...**

**-- Idem (1)**...—Musitó Hiei antes de Kurama pudiera encontrar las palabras para darse a entender...

Kurama sonrió, sólo una palabra para corresponder a las suyas.

**-- Ahora hay que ver como salir de aquí.—**Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de controlar su corazón para parecer calmado.

----------------------------------

_**I´ll make it stop-- Le haré parar**_

_**I´ll make it stop-- Le haré parar  
I´ll take the shot-- Yo recibiré el disparo..**_

----------------------------------

Hiei levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Sus manos seguían empuñando fuertemente la espada, como tratando de controlar su tensión... lográndolo apenas.

**-- ¿Algo hicimos mal?—**Preguntó Hiei sorprendiendo al pelirrojo quien le miró.

**-- Yo no sé...** – Dijo sonrojado levemente al notar que Hiei seguía como si nada.

**-- Hm...—**Hiei se le acercó fugazmente y le besó de forma sutil. No hubo tiempo de nada. Una luz blanca los rodeó y quedaron sentados junto a Yusuke y a Kuwabara quienes se les quedaron viendo raro. Cosa que hizo que ambos miraron a lugares contrarios con una expresión de "no pregunten" en el rostro; lo que causó una sonrisa divertida en el mazoku y una cara de "what" en Kuwabara.

Shiroi se puso de pie y dijo:

**-- Dos pruebas han sido superadas. Sólo queda la última...**

**-- La inteligencia...—**Murmuró Kurama poniéndose de pie junto a los otros y notando la puerta diferente frente a ellos.

**-- ¿A quién le toca ahora?—**Preguntó Yusuke a Hiei quien ya había empezado a mirar el papiro.

**-- "El tercer príncipe llevará marcada en su alma la negra balanza creada por la injusticia. Pero aunque su corazón es noble, no favorecerá más que a los poderosos."—**Dijo Hiei.

**-- Veamos... ya me tocó a mí y a Kurama. Sólo quedan ustedes dos...—**Dijo Yusuke.

Kuwabara y Hiei se miraron de reojo. Kuwabara recordó la piedra en forma de huevo que le fue entregada y la sacó frente a sus compañeros.

**--Es negra**.—Dijo sonriendo.

**--¿Y eso de dónde lo sacaste?—**Preguntó Yusuke sorprendido.

**--Una chica me la dio en la primera prueba**.—Dijo el pelinaranja.

**-- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?—**Preguntó Yusuke con ganas de golpearle.

**--Se me había olvidado.—**Respondió el más alto mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

**--¿Podría ser otra parte de Akara?—**Preguntó Kurama mientras miraba la piedra. – **Podrías ser que cuando se dividió no sólo haya sido en tres partes ... blanca, verde, roja... negra...**

**--Han notado que los colores ... bueno... parecen no ser al azar...** – Dijo Hiei, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía...

**-- He aprendido con el tiempo que nada de lo que nos pasa es casualidad...—**Dijo Yusuke.

**-- Cuatro de nosotros, cuatro trozos, cuatro colores... pero sólo tres pruebas...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras trataba de buscarle conexión a todos los datos...—Hay algo que no me cuadra... Erebo griego... Ángeles y demonios en la puerta de entrada...

**-- Les aconsejo no perder su valioso y fugaz tiempo en tonterías...—**Dijo Shiroi dándoles la espalda y acercándose a la tercera puerta que presentaba un curioso tallado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2006**

**Notas de la autora:**

_**(1) IDEM**: Es latín y significa IGUAL. Así que Hiei dice que siente lo mismo que Kurama y usando sólo una palabra._


	15. Tamashī no unmei XIV

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna----------**

_-- Este capítulo está dedicado a Yuki chan --_

_Gracias por leer mis historias._

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------------------ **

**----- **

**-- **

"_**¿Qué se oculta tras las barreras que creamos?**_

_**¿ Por qué llegamos a sentirnos tan protegidos detrás de ellas, **_

_**cuando no hacemos más que matarnos lentamente?**_

_**Pero aún sabiéndolo no hacemos nada por salir.**_

_**Aún sabiéndolo...no hacemos NADA..."**_

**-- **

**- **

**- **

**Capítulo XIV: Tamashī no unmei (Destino del alma)**

_(Lyrics: Eternidad de Lucybell Disco COMIENDO FUEGO)_

**-------o-------**

_**-- He aprendido con el tiempo que nada de lo que nos pasa es casualidad...—**Dijo Yusuke._

_**-- Cuatro de nosotros, cuatro trozos, cuatro colores... pero sólo tres pruebas...—**Murmuró Kurama mientras trataba de buscarle conexión a todos los datos...—**Hay algo que no me cuadra... Erebo griego... Ángeles y demonios en la puerta de entrada...**_

_**-- Les aconsejo no perder su valioso y fugaz tiempo en tonterías...—**Dijo Shiroi dándoles la espalda y acercándose a la tercera puerta que presentaba un curioso tallado._

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

"_Río  
No tomo rutas correctas_

_Un lado de la calle está sangrando_

_El otro, esconde planetas.._

_Confundo la distancia con la calma..."_

**----------------------------------------------------------- **

Hiei pasó su vista por el papiro tratando de encontrarle sentido a la última prueba. Cuando notó que las palabras eran pocas y que el documento ya no les sería de más ayuda sintió una especie de escalofrío, pero a la vista de los demás seguía tan normal como siempre.

**--¿Qué dice?—**Preguntó Yusuke, mientras Kurama se dedicaba a observar de cerca la gran puerta, encontrando con sorpresa que ésta se asemejaba en algo a la que había en el Reikai y por la que habían entrado.

**_--"El tercer caballero simbolizará la fragilidad y la oscuridad. Sus ojos rebelarán las tristes verdades de la mortalidad humana, y estará en él decidir la balanza del destino..."—_**Dijo Hiei levantando la vista y clavándola en la espalda de Kurama que seguía observando ensimismado los grabados.

**--¿Escuchaste Kurama?—**Preguntó Kuwabara.

**--Sí.—**Respondió el pelirrojo sin voltear.

**--¿Qué piensas?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Es el turno de Kuwabara. **– Respondió el chico girándose con su acostumbrada elegancia, aunque no le acompañaba su sonrisa. Era más bien un rostro serio y que parecía más frío.

**-- ¡Pero es la prueba de la Inteligencia!—**Exclamó Yusuke levantando los brazos.

**-- ¿Estás insinuando que no soy inteligente?—**Le preguntó el pelinaranja mientras lo levantaba del suelo por el cuello.

**-- Bueno... amigo...** – Decía Yusuke mientras trataba de sonreír.

**-- Sólo un humano puede decidir por la humanidad.—**Sentenció Kurama.

Shiroi, por su parte, se mantenía quieta junto a la gran puerta con la vista perdida, como siempre desde que la habían conocido.

----------------------------------------

**"_Todos duermen en la meta_**

**_Estírame tus manos para verte_**

**_Que la paciencia se quiebra_**

**_Las manos en el aire, que_**

**_Será por una eternidad_**

**_Como sol comiendo fuego"_**

----------------------------------------

Hiei miró a su alrededor nuevamente. A veces pensaba que, en sí, aquello no era un "lugar", ya que era imposible describirle de manera exacta, además cuando se creía llegar a verlo con claridad, cambiaba inesperadamente frente a los ojos o desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sí esa prueba no era para él, entonces que le preparaba el futuro. Y por qué tenía esa sensación de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría cambiar los destinos que los hados habían escrito detrás de esa puerta.

**--Es mi turno entonces...—**Dijo Kuwabara acercándose a la gran puerta después de haber dejado caer al suelo al pelinegro.—**Pero... ¿qué debo hacer?**

Kurama se puso a su lado derecho.

**-- Pues tu espada espiritual puede ser una respuesta...—**Dijo el ojidorado mirando alguna hendidura o algo que indicara que hacer.

**--¡Espada espíritu!—**Llamó el pelinaranja haciendo aparecer su espada. Al instante las tramas de la puerta cambiaron al sentir la energía de Kuwabara.—**Está cambiando...—**Dijo. Kurama asintió.

Hiei y Yusuke por su parte miraban atento, aunque sabían que cualquiera cosa que hicieran no podría evitar el transcurrir de las cosas y acciones.

_Perder la esperanza..._ Sí... ya sólo quedaba dejarse llevar por lo que sucediera... mientras tuvieran la oportunidad de destruir a Akara y de paso los planes de Ran... del cual se habían olvidado por un extraño motivo desde que estaban allí. Como si sus problemas fueran otros y no la amenaza que caía sobre los tres mundos.

Allí estaban enfrentando problemas más íntimos... más significativos para ellos...¿Estaban siendo egoístas?... quizás... quizás no... pero de todas formas, lograrían el fin por el cual habían aceptado cruzar esa puerta; lo que no impedía que solucionaran parte de sus vidas en el discurrir de la aventura.

------------------------------------------

**"_Por una eternidad_**

**_Sólo con reconocernos_**

**_Río  
No tomo rutas correctas_**

**_Un lado de la calle está sangrando_**

**_El otro, esconde planetas..."_**

------------------------------------------

La espada espiritual se atravesó en la puerta y ésta se abrió como trizándose desde arriba abajo... como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado; para después desaparecer frente a ellos y dejar la entrada a una cueva que mostraba el principio de una escalinata de piedra que iba hacia abajo... perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

**--¿Qué tiene que ver la prueba de la inteligencia con bajar por esa escalinata?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

**--Sólo si bajamos... lo averiguaremos...—**Respondió Hiei.

**--¿Vienes con nosotros?—**Preguntó Kurama a Shiroi.

**--No.—**Respondió ella.—**Mi tarea termina aquí.—**Dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

**--¡¡Espera!—**Le dijo Kurama tomándola por el brazo. **-- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, cuando todo esto acabe?**

La chica no le miró.

**-- Mi tiempo allá afuera terminó. Mi lugar está aquí.—**Contestó ella con voz gélida. El pelirrojo le soltó el brazo y le dejó ir.

**-- Lo siento Kuronoe... lo siento...—**Murmuró para sí, mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos que le miraban esperándolo.

**-- Queda poco tiempo.—**Dijo Yusuke... **– Creo que pronto cumpliremos los 5 días.—**Agregó mientras cerraba los ojos.

**-- ¿Cómo lo sabes?—**Pregunto el pelinaranja.

**-- No lo sé... pero es cómo si alguien me lo dijera...—**Dijo el chico.**—Pero no pensemos en ello. Es mejor continuar y no perder el tiempo.**

**-- Hasta que dijiste algo cuerdo**.—Dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

**-- No empecemos con esto. Mejor vámonos.—**Dijo Kurama pasando por medio de ellos y empezando a bajar los peldaños de piedra rustica.

**-- Dónde quiera que llevé esta cosa, espero que sea más entretenido de lo que ya hemos visto.—**Murmuró Yusuke, siguiendo al Pelirrojo. Atrás le siguió Kuwabara, cerrando la comitiva Hiei, quien vio atrás por un leve segundo para echarse a caminar tras sus compañeros.

-------------------------------

**"_Confundo la distancia con la calma_**

**_Todos duermen en la meta_**

**_Estírame tus manos para verte_**

**_Que la paciencia se quiebra_**

**_Las manos en el aire, que_**

**_Será por una eternidad_**

**_Como sol comiendo fuego"_**

-------------------------------

Una chica de cabello celeste miraba la puerta frente a ella con tristeza. Está parecía estar cerrada para siempre.

**--Aún aquí, Botán.—**Le preguntó una voz algo cansada.

**--El tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido.—**Dijo ella volteando hacia el chico a su lado.

**--Lo sé, pero ellos volverán antes.**

**--¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, Príncipe Koenma?—**Preguntó la chica bajando la cabeza, dejando que alguno de sus rebeldes cabellos cubrieran su rostro.

**--Porque ellos... ellos son ellos... entiendes... nunca se dejarían vencer... nunca...—**Contestó el chico clavando sus ojos en la imagen del ángel atravesando con su lanza a un demonio grabado en la puerta.—**Ellos no se dejarán vencer...**

**--Eso espero...—**Murmuró la chica, antes de echarse a caminar por el pasillo seguida por Koenma.

_---------------------------_

**_Por una eternidad_**

**_Sólo con reconocernos..._**

**_Yo sé que el tiempo es ciego_**

**_Y cómo empezar algo que no terminará,_**

**_Que será por una eternidad_**

**_Como sol comiendo fuego_**

**_Será por una eternidad..._**

_---------------------------_

Una puerta que se abre y una figura femenina que entra en la habitación. Cruza el lugar con una normalidad extraña, para ser la primera vez que entra en esa habitación. Se sienta en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida y se queda callada esperando las palabras del anfitrión que descansa calladamente en el otro sillón.

Cansada del silencio, crispa sus dedos.

**-- Sé que te trae aquí, Mukuro. Pero supongo que ya sabes mi respuesta.—**Dijo Yomi, sin cambiar su postura meditativa.

**--Sí, pero... diablos... Ran es poderoso, y los tanteis...**

**--¿Dudas de las fuerzas de los herederos?—**Preguntó Yomi con cierta sorpresa fingida.

**--Ya no son los herederos.—**Dijo Mukuro de forma sarcástica.—**Que no recuerdas que tenemos rey en el Makai.**

**-- Lo sé... pero aunque haya un Rey "ahora", todos sabemos, que ellos son los legítimos herederos de los tres reinos del Makai. Y al estar juntos, son más fuertes aún. **

**-- Sé a que te refieres, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora.**

**-- Explícate...—**Dijo Yomi.

**-- Ran, Akara... Erebo... Se me hace una trampa de alguien más, Ran es demasiado imbécil como para planear algo así, él solo...—**Dijo la mujer echándose cansadamente en el sillón, mientras miraba las llamas chispeantes en la chimenea.

**-- Jajaaaa...—**Río Yomi con su elegante manera de siempre.

**-- ¿Por qué diablos ríes?—**Preguntó enojada, Mukuro.

**-- Porque me di cuenta de que no eres tan tonta como pensaba.—**Respondió el otro poniéndose de pie y quedando parado junto a la chimenea.

**-- Debería matarte, pero lo haré luego... Ahora sólo quiero que me digas lo que sabes.—**Dijo la mujer con una voz fría y autoritaria que habría echo temblar a cualquiera... eso claro, menos a Yomi, quien no movió ni un músculo.

**-- Todas las acciones desde el principio... desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez con Akara han sido meticulosamente guiadas por el "destino". Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei... y hasta ese chico humano. Crees que se conocieron por la casualidad? Jaajajaja. La casualidad no existe...**

**-- Hablas de que estaban destinados...—**Interrumpió Mukuro.

**-- ¿Destino?... Mas bien, estaba planeado por alguien más...—**Dijo Yomi volviéndose a sentar en su sillón.—**No me preguntes por quién, porque no sabría que responderte... pero de algo estoy seguro, el final de todo esto será demasiado importante como para olvidarlo... aunque pasen mil años...—**Terminó de decir.

**-- Entonces Ran es el menor de nuestros problemas...—**Afirmó Mukuro poniéndose de pie.

**-- Así es.—**Contestó el pelilargo.

**-- Entonces me desharé de él en este mismo instante.—**Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

Yomi no dijo nada, pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_**---------------------------**_

**_Sólo con reconocernos _**

**_Será..._**

**_Por una eternidad_**

**_Como sol comiendo fuego_**

**_Será_**

**_Por una eternidad_**

**_Sólo con reconocernos_**

**_Sólo con reconocernos..._**

_**-----------------------------**_

**-- Creo que estás escalinatas son eternas**.—Murmuró Yusuke mientras pasaba su mano cansadamente por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

**--No te quejes.—**Dijo Hiei con seriedad, mientras su mirada estaba pegada en la espalda del pelirrojo que bajaba primero.

Una ráfaga de viento helado pasó cerca de ellos, provocando que se detuvieran.

**--¿Qué fue eso?—**Preguntó Kuwabara.

Pero nadie contestó, porque en ese mismo instante, Kurama caía al suelo sin sentido, siendo rápidamente sostenido por Hiei, para evitar que rodara por la escalinata.

**-- ¡Kurama!**

-------------------------

"_**Por una eternidad, como sol comiendo fuego..."**_

-------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**


	16. FINAL I

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna----------**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------------------ **

**----- **

**-- **

"**Se dice que las flores son expresión de la belleza... **

**Pero también lo son,**

**Aunque no lo queramos ver,**

**Sinónimo de la fugacidad del tiempo**

**Y del marchito destino que nos espera..."**

**DC**

**-- **

**- **

**- **

**Capítulo Final: Recuérdame cuando veas la luna...**

**Parte 1**

_**Las acciones condicionan nuestra vida. Las palabras, nuestras emociones... pero ¿quién condiciona la existencia de todos?¿quién maneja los hilos de esto llamado destino?... **_

_**¿Pudiera ser todo esto, sólo un juego cruel de un dios ocioso?**_

_**Enfrentar temores, luchar por ideales... velar por el bien común... pero a costo de qué... por qué siempre hay una vida de por medio, o la muerte de un ideal... ¿por qué siempre hay un precio que pagar, aún en la más leve acción guiada por la justicia?**_

_**¿Por qué siempre el corazón parece ser el precio?**_

**-------o-------**

**Erebo**

Hiei miró el rostro pálido del pelirrojo, mientras Yusuke revisaba su pulso y Kuwabara murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Miró el lugar de manera fugaz... allí había algo que provocaba el estado inconsciente de Kurama. La dichosa prueba de la inteligencia, atacaba al inteligente del grupo... sí, todo parecía más claro...

**--"Cuatro forman el destino, uno cortará las esperanzas, dos dirán lo que no debieron decir, tres juntaran sus fuerzas, cuatro, la unión que lucha dentro del fin..."—**Dijo Yusuke logrando su atención.

**--¿Qué dijiste?—**Preguntó Hiei volviendo de su recorrido mental.

**--Lo que escuchaste...** – Respondió el pelinegro...—**Todo se está cumpliendo... nuestros pasos y decisiones parecen cumplir un patrón que me fue descifrado en la primera prueba.**

Kuwabara se sentó junto a ellos, mientras Hiei miraba el rostro de Kurama y Yusuke apoyaba la espalda en la dura piedra.

**--"Tres juntarán sus fuerzas"—**Repitió Hiei.

**--Es la prueba de la inteligencia... y Kurama no nos podrá ayudar esta vez.—**Dijo Yusuke.—**Pero eso no debe detenernos... hemos llegado hasta aquí y hemos pagado el precio con creces... no retrocederé, cueste lo que cueste...**

**--Así se habla...—**Dijo el pelinaranjo poniéndose de pie y levantando el cuerpo de Kurama del suelo.

**--Cueste lo que cueste.—**Repitió Hiei pasando su mano por la frente de Kurama, antes seguir bajando las escaleras.

**-o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o- **

**-o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o-**

**-- No es justo.**

**-- La justicia no existe donde no hay ni siquiera esperanza.—**Respondió la chica.

Kurama volteó a verle. Donde quiera que estuvieran ahora, no era un lugar en concreto. Era más bien un estado diferente... una dimensión espiritual...

Había abandonado su cuerpo y estaba allí junto a Shiroi en un lugar desde el cual podía ver a sus amigos y escucharles, pero ellos no a él...

**-- ¿Por qué estás aquí?—**Preguntó Kurama. -- **¿Por qué no estás en el mundo de los muertos?...**

La chica bajó los ojos y siguió en silencio.

**-- Algo debió pasar para que llegaras precisamente a este lugar... – **La chica levantó la vista y le miró de una manera triste.

**-- Yo...**

**-- Este lugar es más de lo que pensaba...—**Agregó Kurama al notar que Shiroi se quedaba callada. – **Y creo que aún sabiendo que más parece una trampa... hay algo más detrás de todo esto...**

**-o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o-**

**-o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o-**

**Reikai**

**-- Príncipe Koenma...—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**-- Sí, Botán.**

**-- La señora Mukuro va a enfrentar a Ran.—**Dijo la peliceleste.

**-- Así que no esperará a los chicos.—**Murmuró volviendo su vista al escritorio lleno de papeles que aún no había firmado.

**-- Eso parece...—**Murmuró la chica mirando el suelo.

**-- ¡Bueno, hay que ayudarla!—**Dijo Koenma cambiando el tono a uno más alegre.—**Botán, ya sabes que hacer... hay que reforzar nuestra ayuda a Mukuro. Quizás eso le de más tiempo a los chicos**.—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

**-- Así lo haré, Príncipe Koenma...—**Dijo la chica saliendo rauda de la oficina.

Koenma dejó pasar un minuto antes de mirar nuevamente el aire frente a sus ojos y perder la sonrisa tan rápido que alguien dudaría de haberlo visto con una, hace un instante.

Caminó algunos pasos hacia el escritorio y su puño viajó cortando el aire para terminar estrellado en la superficie de su escritorio provocando un ruido sordo que rebotó en las paredes.

"_**Atado de manos"...**_

-----------------------------------

**Ningenkai **

**-- Maestra Genkai...**

**-- ¿Qué sucede, Yukina?—**Preguntó la anciana, sin cambiar su postura o abrir los ojos.

**-- Yo... **

**-- ¿Tú?—**Dijo la anciana con el mismo tono de voz de siempre.

**-- Tengo un mal presentimiento.—**Terminó de decir con la voz apenas audible, mientras sus pequeñas manos blancas, apretaban sus vestiduras a la altura de sus rodillas.

Genkai abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo.

**-- Todo saldrá bien.—**Dijo la anciana, volviendo a concentrarse en su meditación. No podía decir nada más. Sólo tenía esa extraña seguridad, de que pasara lo que pasara, las cosas saldrían de la forma que tenían que suceder.

_Quizás el bien de muchos, estaba por sobre el bien de unos cuantos..._

-------------------------

**Erebo**

_Todo principio tiene un final..._

Siguieron bajando la escalinata hasta llegar a una entrada de lo que parecía una cueva que bajaba aún más.

**--Creo que si seguimos así, llegaremos al centro mismo del planeta.—**Dijo Yusuke con un tono divertido, aunque sus ojos hablasen de incertidumbre.

Hiei gruñó como de costumbre tratando de evitar ver el rostro de Kurama que parecía dormir en las espaldas de Kuwabara.

Éste último iba más silencioso de lo común, manteniendo su concentración en la oscuridad frente a ellos.

**--Nos hacen falta las plantas luminosas de Kurama...—**Murmuró Kazuma.

**--Sí... Es verdad.—**Dijo Yusuke.

**--No está tan oscuro**.—Dijo Hiei adentrándose primero en la cueva.

**--Si tú lo dices...—**Agregó Yusuke siguiéndole, seguido del pelinaranja.

-------------------------------

**Makai **

Botán miraba el cielo atormentado del Makai. Las pocas veces que había pisado sus terrenos siempre había estado acostumbrada de alguno de los chicos del Tantei. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba allí a cargo del grupo de apoyo enviado por Koenma, esperando las órdenes de Mukuro, que tenía dispuesto un gran ejército cerca de la montaña en que se decía estaba el antiguo hechicero Ran.

**--¡Partiremos en una hora!—**Gritó Mukuro, antes de saltar al suelo desde una de las máquinas que usaban para resguardar la frontera entre el Makai y el Ningenkai, que en esta ocasión servirían para atacar.—**Veo que decidiste ser útil.—**Agregó viendo al recién llegado, que venía junto a un grupo de demonios a aumentar las filas dispuestas a la lucha.

**--Crees que me perdería una revancha contra ese tipo... además, es un buen día para pelear.—**Dijo Yomi medio sonriendo.

**--Pues más parece que vienes a ayudar a tu pelirrojo amigo.—**Dijo de forma pícara la mujer.

Por su parte, el ex rey de uno de los reinos del Makai sonrió de forma apagada sin agregar nada, ya que le importaba un comino lo que creyese su antigua rival. Él estaba allí para terminar un trabajo... para nada más.

**-- ¡Señora Mukuro!—**Llegó llamando la atención un demonio de grandes alas negras y puntiagudas.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó en voz seria la mujer.

**--Muchos demonios han aparecido cerca de la zona a la que vamos.—**Agregó de forma rápida.

Mukuro sonrió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos esperaban su orden.

**--Bien...** – Murmuró. Saltó nuevamente a la oruga gigante, con su acostumbrada agilidad y dio la señal de avanzar con su mano.

**------------------------ **

**Ningenkai**

Keiko miraba el cielo del cuarto día terrestre desde que los chicos se habían ido a la misión. Sólo faltaban unas pocas horas para que la única puerta conocida al Erebo se cerrada por un incontable número de años... y quien sabe, quizás por una eternidad insuperable.

**-- Yusuke...—**Dejó escapar mientras no podía evitar que una corridilla de imágenes invadieran su mente con varios de los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocían.—**Nunca podré acostumbrarme a esto...—**Musitó más fuerte.

**-- Calma, Keiko. Ellos nunca fallan...—**Dijo Shizuru a su lado quien encendía su tercer cigarrillo del día y miraba también el afuera. "**_Espero que estés bien, baka..."—_**Pensó mientras la imagen de Kazuma se perdía en su cabeza.

--------------------------

--------------------------

**Erebo**

Llegaron al centro de lo que parecía ser un recinto habitable. Unas teas se encendieron apenas llegaron al centro del lugar. En el piso estaba dibujado un espiral que crecía hasta perderse en las paredes del gran lugar.

**-- ¿Qué diablos es este lugar?—**Preguntó Yusuke.

Al instante 3 puertas aparecieron flotando en el aire rodeándolos de una distancia equidistante entre ellas.

**-- ¿Puertas?—**Preguntó Kazuma.

**_--La tercera prueba, la última antes de llegar al centro, donde podréis pedir vuestro deseo al poder que vive en el erebo.—_**Dijo una voz, hecha de mil más, que resonó por un momento, a causa del eco que se provocaba.

Hiei se removió nervioso, mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana. Ya estaban a un paso de completar la misión.

**--"Sólo algo más grande que la tristeza de los 4 lugares, podría destruir a Akara"—**Resonó la voz de Kurama en su cabeza.

**--¿Qué debemos hacer?—**Preguntó Yusuke en voz alta.

**--Hombres, demonios... todos fueron creados a semejanza del Origen. Sois hijos del pensamiento y de las emociones. Pero aún así, pecáis de soberbia inmensa**.—Dijo la voz nuevamente.

**--No le entiendo**.—Murmuró Kazuma, mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Kurama en el centro del espiral.

**--Sólo si contestáis bien a la pregunta del gran espejo de la sabiduría eterna, podréis continuar... si uno de ustedes falla... el camino concluye aquí.—**Sentenció la voz, perdiéndose para siempre en los recovecos del lugar.

Yusuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras sin querer, la imagen de las personas que le esperaban en el Ningenkai pasaban frente a sus ojos.

**--¡Bien!—**Dijo empuñando sus manos frente a él. **– No perderemos. No sólo Kurama tiene cerebro.—**Dijo caminado hacia la puerta más cercana a él.

**-- ¡Espera!—**Dijo Kazuma. -- **¿cómo sabes que hacer? ¿Podría ser una trampa?**

**-- El tarado tiene razón.—**Agregó Hiei, mientras miraba a Kurama "dormir" en el suelo con un dejo de tranquilidad.

**-- ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices tarado, enano del demonio?—**Gritó el pelinaranjo acercándose a Hiei, que ni siquiera le prestó atención.

**-- Es fácil. Es lo único que se me ocurre.—**Dijo Yusuke.

Hiei bufó divertido y sonrió de medio lado.

**--Entonces vamos...—**Dijo echando la ultima mirada a Kurama , antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta que le quedaba frente a él.

**--Espéranos Kurama... Ya volvemos.—**Dijo Kazuma, caminando hacia su puerta.

------------------------------------

Hiei atravesó la puerta y quedó dentro de un cuarto ovalado con una luz que se proyectaba desde lo alto. No era demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficientemente luminosa como para ver un espejo de unos dos metros de alto, por medio metro de ancho, que estaba en medio de la habitación. En sus bordes tenía extrañas palabras labradas.

Echó una mirada fugaz a los alrededores, antes de acercarse y verse reflejado.

**_-- Koorime_**..—Dijo una voz. Hiei entrecerró sus ojos, sin quitar la vista del espejo.—**_Tu destino está trazado de manera inequívoca. ¿Aún aceptas así lo que conlleva estar aquí?—_**Preguntó la voz.

**-- Claro**.—Dijo Hiei.

**_-- ¿Aunque te cueste lo único importante que tienes?—_**Preguntó nuevamente la voz.

Hiei cerró los ojos, y afirmó con decisión.

**_-- Has conocido el fin de los sucesos, has manejado la verdad. Has demostrado merecer ser el cuarto caballero._ **

----------------------------------------------

_**El silencio se vuelve tangible, cuando notas que la esperanza no es más que una ilusión quimérica. Que aquello que anhelas, no será nunca algo real. Que te quedaste a medio camino de alcanzarlo, pero que por un bien mayor... lo dejaste pasar. ¿El costo a tu corazón lo vale?**_

----------------------------------------------

Kurama había dejado de ver a sus amigos al perderse tras las puertas.

**-- Ya puedes volver.—**Dijo Shiroi tocando su hombro.

Al instante se sintió con peso y con frío. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y comprendió que estaba en el suelo en que lo había dejado Kuwabara antes de entrar a la prueba. Se quedó sentado un momento, mientras desentumía sus piernas y trataba de seguir con sus pensamientos.

"_**Tres pruebas... pero ¿por qué habla de cuatro caballeros? Sólo queda..."**_

**-- Sólo queda Hiei.—**Soltó mientras un cúmulo de pensamientos y conocimientos le invadía de manera rápida.**_—¡Oh Inari!... No puede ser... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes?—_**Medio gritó parándose de manera rápida y mirando a las puertas. – "**y he aquí un caballo amarillo, y el que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y el Hades le seguía... (1)"—**Recitó para sí mismo mientras sus manos se empuñaba fuertemente tanto que sus nudillos de veían más blancos que el color natural de su piel y sus ojos dorados echaban chispas que asustarían a cualquiera que lo viese; mientras en su mente estaba clavada la primera imagen que había visto en la puerta de entrada... el ángel atravesando el cuerpo de un demonio con una espada. – **Cómo no me di cuenta antes...—**Murmuró...

-----------------

Yusuke miraba su reflejo, mientras su mano derecha se acercaba para tocarlo.

**_-- Un híbrido_.—**Dijo una voz que parecía venir de todos lados, no parecía ni femenina ni masculina...

**-- ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?—**Dijo volteándose a ambos lados, buscando al intruso.

**_-- ¿Serás tan fuerte como para aceptar los acontecimientos que se acercan?—_**Preguntó la voz sin contestar a sus preguntas.

**-- ¿A qué te refieres?—**Preguntó centrándose en su reflejo en el espejo.

**_-- Un bien mayor trae costos.—_**Dijo la voz nuevamente.

**-- Cualquier costo lo vale... si es por el bien de todos.—**Dijo Yusuke con una desacostumbrada seriedad y calma en el rostro.

**_--Demuestras humildad y fraternidad. Cualidades que ya no se ven mucho en este mundo, ni en los otros_.—**Agregó la voz.—**_Vete en paz_.—**Concluyó.

**-- ¿pero...?**

No alcanzó a preguntar más. Una extraña oscuridad lo cubrió y lo llevó a otro lugar.

---------------------------

**_--¿Qué es lo más importante?—_**Preguntó la voz del espejo a Kuwabara.

**-- Eso es muy fácil...** – Dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa de seguridad en los labios.**—El Amor.—**Dijo concluyendo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

**_-- Una gran verdad guardada en un simple humano.—_**Dijo la voz son seriedad.

**-- ¿Qué?—**Preguntó Kazuma, pero no alcanzó a más, ya que la oscuridad lo cubrió también.

---------------------------

Los ojos de Hiei se cerraron por un leve segundo. El espejo proyecto una luz escarlata que le cubrió.

**_--Sea es ti la marca del último caballero. La prueba final.—_**Dijo la voz, antes de que el espejo absorbiera a Hiei de forma instantánea.

---------------------------

**-- El destino esta echado.—**Dijo una voz.

**-- Mi señor, todo esta hecho como usted quería.—**Dijo Shiroi inclinándose en medio de la oscuridad.

**--Así veo.—**Dijo la voz con seguridad.—**El tiempo ha llegado. El equilibrio debe recobrarse a costo de cualquier cosa.**

**-- Pero...**

**-- Pequeña Shiroi, estás aquí porque querías. Así como los demás, debes aceptar las reglas y normas, de un mundo sin esperanzas ni sueños.—**Agregó la voz, pareciendo más cercana.

**-- Lo sé, Mi señor.**

Una figura alta y delgada se dejó ver frente a ella. Un rostro joven, de ojos profundos y negros. Cabello cortó y tan oscuro como la misma noche. Piel blanca como nieve y voz serena como mar en calma. Vestido con un traje negro con detalles en plateado en los bordes de las mangas.

Parecía un príncipe envuelto en un suave traje de seda negra, con una espada enfundada en su costado con empuñadura en oro y piedras verduscas. Sus movimientos asemejaban al silencio y su esencia, a la tranquilidad que se puede percibir en un campo santo. Su frente llevaba un pequeño símbolo en forma de estrella de 5 puntas, con una letra E en medio.

Su blanca y delgada mano se apoyó en el hombro de la chica.

**-- Cobrarás venganza... es lo que me pediste a cambio de hacerme compañía en esta soledad**.—Dijo.—**Y estamos a punto de cumplir tu deseo.—**Terminó de decir sonriendo levemente.

**-- Gracias.—**Dicho la chica con un poco más de fuerza en la mirada, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------

**Reikai**

Koenma miraba la lucha en el Makai por medio de la pantalla en su oficina. La lucha estaba pareja.

**--Señor Koenma...**

**--Sí, ogri...—**Dijo sin voltear a ver al demonio.

**-- El Rey Enma quiere verlo**.—La sola mención de su padre le hizo voltear y notar la seriedad en los ojos del demonio.

**-- Voy enseguida.—**Dijo antes de caminar a la puerta y mirar por última vez la pantalla, en donde vio a Mukuro pelear encarnizadamente contra los demonios de Ran.

-----------------------------------------------

Continuará

_**DarkCryonic**_

Chile

2006.


	17. FINAL II

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-**

**Libro IV YYH: Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase.**

**----------Recuérdame cuando veas la luna----------**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**------------------**

**-----**

**-- **

"_Puede ser que las palabras enmarquen nuestro destino _

_en letras doradas fijas en el tiempo"_

**-**

**Capítulo Final: Recuérdame cuando veas la luna...**

**Parte II**

_Todo camino que tracemos en nuestra vida tiene un fin. Toda lágrima que brota de nuestros ojos, terminará secándose y olvidándose. Aún los sentimientos más profundos suelen volverse rocas en nuestros sentidos, olvidándolos para siempre... o por momento, que se vuelven eternos._

_¿Me olvidarás tú también?_

**--------------------------- **

**--------------------------- **

Kurama empuñó sus manos con fuerza. A los minutos una luz le cubrió y le hizo aparecer en medio de un gran salón cuadrado decorado de forma cuidadosa. El piso era de mármol azulado y las paredes parecían ser de jade de un verde suave. La luz se colaba desde unas pequeñas hendiduras en el alto techo de piedra.

Una espiral estaba dibujada en el suelo en negro, cosa que le llamó la atención. Además no parecían haber puertas o pasadizos que indicaran el poder salir de ese lugar en caso de necesitarlo. ¿Sería el último escenario?

**-- ¿Qué diablos?—**Dijo Yusuke apareciéndose desde la nada, al otro lado del lugar. Kurama relajó su rostro levemente. Por lo menos ya estaba junto a uno de sus amigos.-- **¡Kurama!—**Saludó muy alegre Yusuke mientras se acercaba.

**--Yusuke...—**Dijo el pelirrojo inclinando su rostro levemente saludándole.

**--Veo que pasamos la prueba...** – Empezó a decir Yusuke...—** ¿Dónde están los otros dos?**

**--No lo sé.—**Dijo Kurama mirando el lugar con preocupación.

**--Pobre de Kuwabara si falló...**

**--No fallé...—**Contestó una voz desde lejos. Kazuma apareció desde uno de los rincones del lugar con cara de estar enojado, pero se le pasó al notar a Kurama junto a Yusuke.-- **¡Kurama! Que bueno que ya estés despierto...**

**--Falta Hiei.—**Dijo Yusuke poniendo pose de "estoy pensando" bastante común en él.

Un ruido se escuchó en el lugar. Los tres tanteis se pusieron en guardia.

**-- Creo que pronto sabremos que está pasando...—**Murmuró Kurama sacando su rosa de su nuca con decisión.

-- **_"El norte y el sur, el este y el oeste".—_**Empezó a decir una voz compuesta de muchas, así que no se podía descifrar si era hombre o mujer.—_**"Como el odio y la muerte, el amor y la vida. Ninguno es sin el otro... el silencio y el ruido, la risa y el llanto. El poderoso y el débil, el compasivo y el vengativo. Todo equilibrio... todo balance... Maldito aquel que los destruya o quiera gobernarles... Su cuerpo y su alma vagarán por siempre en las tinieblas del Erebo, el Dios inmortal del Sufrimiento."**_

**-- ¿Quién está ahí?—**Preguntó Yusuke cansado de tanta palabrería.

_**--"Se creyó imposible que seres vivientes cruzaran las puertas de Erebo. Ustedes no deben estar aquí."**_

**--Tenemos una misión**.—Contestó Yusuke.

**--Y no nos iremos sin concluirla**.—Agregó Kuwabara.

**_--"¿Incluso pagando cualquier precio que se les ponga?"—_**Preguntó la voz.

**--¿Qué precio?—**Pregunto Yusuke. Kurama por su parte apretó los dientes.

_**--"Todo tiene un precio. El precio de la vida es la muerte. El de la alegría, el sufrimiento..." **_

**--¿Y cual sería el precio de destruir a Akara?—**Preguntó Kurama que trataba de tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

**_--"Lo más preciado..."—_**Dijo la voz, y muchas imágenes invadieron la mente del pelirrojo. Como si alguien estuviera proyectando en su mente muchos episodios de su vida y de los demás. Pero todas aquellas visiones tenían algo en común.

**--¿Qué pasa Kurama?—**Pregunto Yusuke, que notó el cambio en el chico.

**--¿No lo ven?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo.

**--¿Ver qué?—**Pregunto el pelinaranja.

**--Las imágenes...—**Dijo Kurama llevándose las manos a su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.—**Nuestras vidas, nuestros amigos...**

**--¿Qué pasa con ello?—**Pregunto Kuwabara acercándose al pelirrojo.

**--¡Que no lo entienden!** – Gritó Kurama retrocediendo unos pasos, alejándose de la cercanía de sus compañeros.—**Hiei no está aquí...**

**--Hiei...** – Dijo Yusuke.

**-- El cuarto caballero... Hiei...** – Dijo Kurama soltando su cabeza, pero aún sin levantar la cabeza dejando que sus mechones de cabello provocaran sombra en parte de su rostro.—**El sacrificio mayor a la tristeza que representa a Akara... ¿qué podría ser más triste que lo que pasó en esos 4 lugares? ¿díganme... qué puede ser?—**Dijo levantando la vista y mirando a sus compañeros.

**-- Kurama...—**Murmuró Yusuke.

**-- Esperen... ¿qué quieres decirnos? ¿qué pasa con Hiei?—**Preguntó Kuwabara demostrando algo de desesperación al no comprender las palabras del pelirrojo.

Kurama cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza. Necesitaba toda su sangre fría en este momento. Tenía que pensar con cuidado, aunque su corazón no dejara de golpearle el pecho con todo su ímpetu.

**-- Hiei... Hiei... él representa...—**Y su boca se negó a seguir con aquello que le atormentaba...

**------------------------- **

**-------------------------**

"_**El destino de los hombres no puede ser cambiado."**_

Era lo que le había dicho su padre Enma. Cerró la puerta de su oficina con fuerza y apoyó su espalda en ella.

¿Qué quería decir todo ello? ¿qué como hijo del dios de la muerte no tenía la fuerza para ayudar a aquellos que habían probado su lealtad? ¿qué no debía intervenir en el devenir de las cosas? ¿qué le estaba vedado?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordó cada una de las imágenes que habían invadido su existencia desde el primer momento. Desde que Yusuke se volvió detective espiritual... Luego, el encuentro con Kurama y Hiei... y por último, el trabajo de los 4 en el torneo del Makai... habían sido tantas aventuras, tantas disputas y sacrificios... ¿todo para qué? Para que ahora se viera inutilizado por la orden de su padre... para que éste le recordase que no debía ser más que un observante... un mero par de ojos viendo desde el cielo, a los mortales.

"_**Sólo nos compete lo que dicta la muerte... el destino de los vivos, no nos pertenece, mientras no crucen nuestra puerta"**_

Sí, toda la vida había vivido bajo las leyes del Reikai, por qué habría de osar ahora cambiarlas y más, por sus amigos...

Abrió los ojos y se concentró en el aire frente a su rostro. Y sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte sin sentido.

**---------------------- **

**----------------------**

**--Nada se pierde, nada termina... sólo se olvida.—**Dijo Genkai poniéndose de pie en medio del gran templo en tinieblas.—**Toda natural decisión se vuelve acción guiada por el sentido y las flamas que guarda el corazón...**

**--Maestra...**

**-- Nada podemos hacer, más que esperar. Siempre ha sido nuestra parte y a veces, parece ser la más difícil... no es así pequeña Yukina.**

La chica asintió con algo de intranquilidad. Sus ojos brillosos querían dejar brotar las lágrimas con libertad, pero algo en su interior parecía gritarle que no podía darse ese lujo, porque sería como aceptar una derrota antes de tiempo. Sería como aceptar que ellos no podían con esto y eso no podía ser. No podía dejarse llevar por la debilidad de su espíritu.

Así que desvió su vista al jardín que parecía más vivo que nunca. Y se quedó en aquella posición contemplativa, mientras Genkai volvía a meditar frente al altar.

**----------------------------- **

**-----------------------------**

La batalla contra Ran en el Makai se hizo encarnizada. Cientos de demonios con poderes aumentados se lanzaban sobre los ejércitos que había convocado Mukuro. Las flamas del fin del mundo parecían erguirse en medio de todos.

Yomi parecía sólo querer avanzar para llegar hasta el origen del problema. De la misma forma, Mukuro parecía tener la misma intención.

El pasado volvía a concretarse frente a sus ojos. Pero esta vez, sólo eran dos. Nadie ocupaba el puesto de antiguo señor Mazoku...

En algún lugar, la figura del hechicero Ran observaba con frialdad los hechos. Había renacido en este nuevo tiempo en que la paz había manchado las lindes del su hogar. No podía creer que la pasividad había osado posarse en los espíritus de los demonios del Makai. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado tan bajo? ¿cómo podían dejarse manipular por los malditos del Reikai? ¿cómo podían dejar sus destinos en manos de demonios, híbridos y humanos?

Había aceptado el trato de volver a cambio de tener el poder de mutar el presente a su antojo. Había aceptado las palabras de su nuevo dios, a cambio de tener el poder de vengarse de aquellos que habían osado arrebatarle su sueño y de paso, volvería a su estado natural de violencia, a su querido Makai.

Todo sería como antes... todo volvería a ser el caos que el creía ser necesario. La ley de la supervivencia del más fuerte...

Sólo faltaba un poco más... y cumpliría con parte de su trato. Y sería el dueño y señor del nuevo Makai que formaría a su imagen y semejanza.

**--------------------------------- **

**--------------------------------- **

**--¿Qué pasa con Hiei?—**Pregunto Kuwabara de nuevo, esta vez acercándose al pelirrojo y tomándolo por los hombros para que levantara el rostro y se explicara con más lentitud.

**--Hiei... él... **

**--¿Hablan de mí?—**Preguntó la voz del demonio a sus espaldas.

**--¡Hiei! ¡Amigo! ¡Ya nos habías asustado!—**Dijo Yusuke elevando sus brazos demostrando su alegría por un instante, antes de bajarlas y perder la sonrisa en menos de un fugaz segundo.

**--Hiei...** – Murmuró Kurama alejándose de Kuwabara y dando unos pasos hacia el koorime.

**--No te acerques.—**Dijo Hiei poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

**--¿Qué pasa?**

**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó Kurama sin obedecer a Hiei y dando un paso más.

**--No te acerques. Te lo advierto.**

**--¿Qué diablos dices , Hiei? ¡Es Kurama!—**Grito Yusuke caminando hasta quedar junto al pelirrojo.

**--Tú tampoco te acerques.—**Dijo el pelinegro clavando sus ojos en el mazoku.

**--¡Alguien me puede explicar que diablos pasa aquí!—**Gritó el pelinaranjo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y pasaba su vista de Hiei a sus amigos y viceversa.

**--El destino se vuelve uno frente a nuestros ojos**.—Dijo Kurama. Sus dorados ojos echaron una chispa. – **Aceptaste el volverte el cuarto caballero... no es así...**

Hiei bajó la vista.

**--¿Por qué?-- ** Pero no hubo respuesta. El que estaba frente a ellos parecía no ser el Hiei que conocían.**--Yusuke... Kuwabara...—**Dijo Kurama mirando a sus compañeros.—¡**Retrocedan**!—Dijo con fuerza dando un paso hacia Hiei.

**--¿Qué haces?—**Pregunto éste último abriendo un poco más los ojos.

**--Ayudándote a cumplir lo que tienes que hacer.—**Respondió el pelirrojo.—**Yusuke...**

**--Sí...**

**--Ves en la pared detrás de ti... esas marcas y huecos en la pared...**

**--Sí...**

**--Pues pon tu cristal y el de Kuwabara en esos agujeros... y toma el mío...—**Dijo lanzándole su parte.

**--Pero...**

**--Sólo hazlo... Pronto tendré la última parte y podremos unir a Akara para destruirla para siempre.**

Yusuke hizo lo que Kurama le indicó. Aún no se había percatado de la pared, antes de que el pelirrojo le dijera de ella. Notó que siempre Kurama parecía estar más atento a todo, que ellos mismos.

**--¿Qué pretendes?—**Pregunto Kuwabara.

No hubo respuesta.

En medio del lugar, estaba Hiei con su mano en su espada y Kurama, mirándole a unos metros con los ojos clavados en los de su amigo.

**-------------------------------- **

**--------------------------------**

_**Flash back**_

_**--Las palabras suelen estorbar.—**Dijo Hiei enfadado de que los chicos le molestasen tanto por su silencio imperturbable, incluso en las reuniones amistosas a la que asistía convencido por Kurama o por Yukina. Pero así era él. No es que le desagradara la charla, es más bien que prefería escuchar que hablar. Más cuando era Kurama quien hablaba y contaba de sus viejas aventuras en el Makai como Youko Kurama._

_Era fascinante escucharle y ver como sus ojos brillaban recordando. O como a veces sus labios se apretaban como si no quisiera recordar todo, como si tuviera que vedar ciertas cosas. Promoviendo más aún ese halo de misterio que le cubría y que lo volvía más fascinante a sus ojos._

_Cuando el pelirrojo se callaba y sus ojos parecían perderse en el aire frente a su rostro, era cuando más le gustaba contemplarle en silencio. Porque era en ese instante, en cuando Kurama era más Kurama. Era cuando la máscara ningen se borraba y podría verse el brillo extraño en sus ojos, o su piel blanca como recuerdo de la piel del zorro que ya pocas veces aparecía entre ellos._

_Era el Kurama que había empezado a necesitar como al aire, como a la vida misma. Era en ese preciso instante, en que más creía que las palabras estaban demás en este mundo y que sus ojos le bastaban. Que sólo sus ojos le bastaban para entenderle._

**---------------------------------- **

**----------------------------------**

**--Pareciera que nuestro destino nos juega malas pasadas siempre.—**Murmuró Kurama.

**--No hables.—**Dijo el demonio frente a él.

**--¿Por qué haces esto Hiei?—**Preguntó Kurama.

**--Calla... ¿qué no te das cuenta? No soy Hiei...—**Dijo el Koorime.

**--Eso ya lo sé.—**Respondió Kurama**.—Pero aún así veo a Hiei frente a mí.**

**--¿Qué no es Hiei? – **Preguntó Kuwabara a Yusuke.

**--Así es.. que acaso no sientes que su poder espiritual es diferente. Demasiado frío, aún para el malhumorado de Hiei.**

**--Eso es verdad, pero pensaba que se debía al lugar en que estamos.**

**----------------------------------- **

**-----------------------------------**

_**Flah back**_

_**--"El destino debe ser así. Sí quieres salvar al mundo de los humanos y a los demás, tú como el último de los caballeros debe cumplir con lo que dicta el mandato escrito en el papiro."—**Dijo el hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca sentado en el trono. Junto a él, estaba la chica que había dicho ser hermana de Kuronoe, el antiguo compañero de Kurama._

_**--¿Qué debo hacer?—**Preguntó Hiei._

_**--"Un sacrificio más grande que cualquier cosa. Y creo que ya sabes a que me refiero".—**Dijo el hombre pasando cansadamente su mano por su frente por sobre la estrella de 5 puntas que la adornaba con la E en medio._

_**--Tengo una idea... pero...**_

_**--Unirán a Akara y de la misma forma, la destruirán.** – Dijo el hombre._

_**--¿Y todo terminará?**_

_**--Sí... todo volverá a ser como antes.**_

_**--¿Cómo antes?**_

_**--Sí, cómo antes.—**Terminó de decir el Señor del Erebo._

----------------------------

----------------------------

**--No puedo ser destruido. Esta vez, ¡las fuerzas están de mi parte!** – Gritó Ran al notar que sus huestes parecían desaparecer bajo el ejército de Mukuro. Algo que creía imposible. Pero algo parecía estar sucediendo.

**--¿Qué sucede?—**Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

**--Tu señor. Dile a tu señor que necesito de su ayuda**.—Dijo acercándose a la muchacha.

Está sonrió de forma fría.

**--Mi señor me ha enviado a deciros que ya no os ayudará con tus deseos. **

**--¿Qué dices?—**Más gritó Ran acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica.

**--Pues lo que escuchaste. Mi señor Erebo ya no te ayudará**.—Dijo Shiroi dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar alejándose.

**--Pero eso es imposible... Yo soy Ran, el gran hechicero... ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!—**Siguió gritando mientras caminaba en círculos por el recinto, mientras Shiroi desaparecía después de cumplir parte de su venganza y esperaba ver futuramente muerto a aquel que había sido su asesino mucho tiempo atrás.

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

**--¿No piensas defenderte?—**Preguntó Hiei a Kurama que recibía un corte en uno de sus brazos, al no poder esquivarle.

**--Tampoco me estoy dejando.—**Contestó Kurama con su acostumbrado tono de tranquilidad.

**--Deja de buscar en mí a tu amigo**.—Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de forma escalofriante.—**Él ya no está aquí, y ya no volverá a estar.**

Kurama respiró con fuerza y miró fijamente a ése que se veía como Hiei, pero que hablaba como alguien más.

Ya no debía dejar pasar más tiempo. Debía unir a Akara.

**--Ya me cansé de este juego. Moriréis todos en este momento.—**Dijo Hiei. Elevó una de sus manos por sobre su cabeza y al instante, las paredes de roca empezaron a emitir un ruido, secundado por algunos desmoronamientos de roca.

**--¡Esto se va a derrumbar!—**Gritó Yusuke.

**--Morirán aquí, y ya no habrá forma de que cumplan su parte.—**Dijo Hiei sonriendo.

Kurama cerró los ojos por un leve segundo y cuando los abrió su látigo ya viajaba en contra de Hiei. Sus espinas se clavaron en el cuello del medio koorime provocando que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro y que su brazo, bajara hasta su cuello.

La espada de plata, que en el pasado Kurama le había regalado, cayó al suelo dando un estrépito que hizo despertar de la congelación a Kurama. Corrió el espacio que lo separaba de Hiei, tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras este doblaba las rodillas para caer al suelo.

**--¡Hiei!**

**--Veo que ya lo logré...—**Musitó Hiei. Kurama abrió grandemente sus ojos al notar la mirada de Hiei. No la de hace poco, sino la del verdadero Hiei, mirándole.

¿Había sido todo una trampa de Hiei, para que él le atacase? ¿Había caído en...?

**--¡Hiei!**

**--Toma mi piedra**.—Dijo Hiei medio tosiendo. No podía negar que el látigo de Kurama, que siempre creyó un arma de poco alcance destructivo, era bastante efectivo en manos de el pelirrojo que ahora le observaba más pálido de lo común. La sangre del koorime empezó a brotar de las pequeñas, pero profundas marcas de su cuello y a gotear en el suelo. El espiral que había dibujado en el piso empezó a atraer la sangre y a hacerle viajar por el espiral...

Yusuke tomó el trozo de cristal verde de Hiei, y lo puso en el hueco que quedaba aún en la pared.

**--No... esto no puede estar pasando.—**Dijo Kurama sin dejar de sostener a Hiei, quien no dejaba de observarle con una pasividad que impresionaba y apretaba el corazón de los chicos.

**--Todo tiene un porqué.—**Dijo Hiei con lentitud. Su mano se elevó y tocó el rostro frío de el pelirrojo, que sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos con profundo dolor.

**--¡Algo está pasando!—**Grito Kuwabara al notar que de la pared en que estaban los cristales, empezó a brotar una luz.

**--Akara se está uniendo.—**Dijo Yusuke sin demostrar entusiasmo al ver parte de la misión... cumplida..

**--Todo terminará pronto...—**Murmuró Kurama como para sí mismo.

**--Sólo .. es ... el .. primer... paso...—**Dijo Hiei más débil.

**-- No dejaré que esto pase.**

**--Ahora entiendo que sí puede haber algo más triste que esos cuatro lugares.—**Dijo Kuwabara para sí mismo. Sólo en ese instante entendió todo lo que hasta ese momento estaba vedado a sus ojos. Kurama... Hiei...

**--No se te ocurra...—**Intentó decir Kurama. Hiei sonrió. Pero ya nada podía hacerse.

**--Debía ser así**.—Dijo Hiei mientras sus ojos se cerraban y las manos de Kurama se congelaban en un instante sin retorno.

**--¿Hiei?—**Preguntó a media voz.

La luz de la pared se hizo más intenta y azul. Cubrió el lugar por entero, cegándole por un breve instante. Cuando pudo volver a ver a sus alrededor, ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Ahora estaban en un lugar al aire libre, rodeado de árboles extraños, que nunca había visto antes y Hiei ya no estaba entre sus manos. Había desaparecido.

Yusuke estaba parado junto a él con la vista perdida en el aire, mientras, Kuwabara miraba al suelo como buscando algo.

**_--"Quien habría creído que simples seres pudieran sobrevivir al paso por Erebo"—_**Dijo una voz masculina con suavidad.

Frente a ellos se dejó ver un trono hecho de piedra, y sentado en el, un hombre vestido de negro los observaba con tranquilidad.

**--¿Dónde está Hiei?—**Preguntó Kurama acercándose al trono con decisión.

**--Tú compañero entregó su vida a cambio de unir a Akara.—**Respondió el hombre con el mismo tono calmado, como si la vida y el tiempo no fueran más que detalles. Como si su mirada viera más allá de lo que los demás podían ver... Era la eternidad en persona y sus ojos, el negro más profundo... quizás el origen de Nix, la noche misma...

Kurama se acercó aun más, aún con el látigo de rosas en la mano. No sabía que hacer, sólo se guiaba por la sensación de querer llegar a Hiei o a las respuestas que le traerían de vuelta o que lo llevasen a él...

**--No te acerques más.—**Dijo una voz femenina en ese instante. La figura de Shiroi apareció entre el Señor del Erebo y el pelirrojo que estaba siendo seguido de cerca de sus otros dos compañeros.—**El Señor Erebo cumplió con su parte...**

**--Kurama... ella dice la verdad... todos sabíamos...**

**--¡Pero no debió elegir a Hiei!—**Dijo Kurama elevando la voz. – **No Hiei, y menos ahora...—**Dijo apretando entre sus manos el látigo.

_**--"Estáis perdiendo el valioso tiempo que os queda en Erebo. Pronto la puerta que habéis pasado para llegar aquí se cerrará para siempre y ya no podréis volver."—**_Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie en su magnificencia. Sus vestiduras rozaron el suelo provocando un murmullo.

Caminó hasta Kurama y le miró con detención.

_**--"¿Por qué un Dios del Hielo querría tanto a un demonio?"—**_Preguntó elevando el mentón del pelirrojo con su mano. Kurama cerró los ojos y retrocedió alejándose.

**--Porque no soy un dios por completo.—**Contestó Kurama volviendo a mirarle.

**--¿Qué debemos hacer con Akara**?—Preguntó Yusuke acercándose con el cristal multicolor entre sus manos.

**--Devolverlo a donde pertenece.—**Dijo Shiroi.

_**--"Akara pertenece a Erebo, y será el mismo Erebo quien le aleje de las manos de los seres vivos, donde nunca debió estar."—**_Dijo el hombre tomando el cristal de las manos del mazoku y entregándoselo a Shiroi.—"**_Ya sabes que hacer, pequeña."_**

La chica asintió y desapareció con el cristal.

_**--"Ahora deben irse. Aquel sendero los llevará a la puerta que habéis cruzado y ya no podréis volver atrás."—**_Dijo el hombre apuntando a un sendero que se abrió entre los árboles.

**--No podemos irnos sin Hiei...—**Dijo Yusuke mirando sus pies.

------------------------------

------------------------------

Flash back

_**--Hiei... ¿qué harás en el futuro?**_

_**--¿A qué te refieres?—**Preguntó a su vez, el youkai de fuego mirando a Kurama con algo de inquietud, al notar en la cara de éste, un dejo extraño._

_**--A qué harás cuando... quiero decir... algún día los chicos cambiaran de vida, quizás tengan familia y ya no acudirán a las misiones en el Rekai...**_

_**--Pues... seguiré donde siempre...—**Dijo Hiei.—**Sobreviviendo y haciendo lo que crea conveniente para mí.—**Terminó de decir, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol._

_**--Ya veo...—**Dijo Kurama mirando el cielo azul sobre ellos._

_**--Y tú, ¿Qué harás?—**Preguntó Hiei sin mirarle._

_**--Aquí también, como siempre**.—Dijo Kurama sonriendo.--**El tiempo es diferente para aquellos que no somos humanos del todo.** _

_Hiei sonrió y cerró los ojos. _

_Sí, el tiempo era más lento para seres como él. Y esperaba que siempre estuvieran así._

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

**--"El último de los caballeros cumplió su parte en esta travesía. No hagáis de su sacrificio un mero derroche de vitalidad. Si demoráis más, todo lo que habéis hecho, será en parte, vano."—**Dijo la voz del señor del Erebo antes de desaparecer junto a su trono y quedar sólo ellos allí.

Yusuke caminó hacia Kurama y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo dijo:

**--Ya escuchaste. Hiei habría querido que terminásemos la misión y volviéramos a casa.**

**--Lo sé.** – Respondió Kurama.—**Vamos**.—Dijo echándose a caminar por el sendero con paso rápido.

**--Sí, vamos.—**Dijo Kuwabara siguiéndolo, seguido por Yusuke que volteó levemente hacia atrás y vio como mientras avanzaban, todo lo que quedaba atrás desaparecía atrapado por la oscuridad.

_**-------------------------------**_

_**Siempre quise creer que las cosas entre nosotros estaban por sobre la ley que maneja a los seres vivos. Que tú y yo estábamos destinados... y que nadie podría contra aquella estrella que guiaba nuestras existencias.**_

_**¿Dónde estás ahora que no puedo verte a los ojos?**_

_**¿Dónde descansa tu alma, en medio de toda esta oscuridad que empieza a rodearme?**_

_**¿Por qué desde que oí de sus labios que ya no volverías, siento esta pasividad congelante? Como si esperase que de pronto salgas a mi encuentro y me digas que todo no es más que un error. Que tú estarás conmigo para siempre.**_

_**¿Por qué me empecino a mantener una esperanza que debí desechar desde el primer instante en que cruzamos esa puerta?**_

_**¿Qué hay para mí, ahora que ya no hay necesidad de estar aquí, porque no lo estás tú?**_

_------------------------------- _

_-------------------------------_

Mientras tanto en el Makai, el cuerpo destrozado de Ran era arrastrado por Mukuro quedando apilado en una gran pira en que se quemaban los demás cuerpos de los muertos en la batalla.

**--Cumplimos nuestra parte.—**Dijo Mukuro.

Yomi asintió mientras no podía dejar de sentir que algo más importante estaba pasando en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí.

------------------------------

------------------------------

Kurama pov´s

**--¡Kurama! ¡Mira! ¡La puerta!—**Gritó Yusuke mientras movía su brazo. Miré hacía atrás esperando verte en la oscuridad. Pero sólo había silencio, uno más perpetuo que el que mantenías bajo la luz de la luna. Y el negro que cubría todo, era más profundo que el de tus cabellos.

Sólo unos metros más y ya no habría manera de volver a pisar Erebo.

Kuwabara fue el primero en cruzar la puerta. El brillo que venía desde el otro lado hizo que mis ojos dolieran por un instante. Luego Yusuke me miró fugazmente antes de pasar él. Pero antes de hacerlo yo, mis pies se quedaron quietos en la fría roca.

**--¡Vamos Kurama!...** – Dijo Kuwabara.

**--La puerta se cerrará en cualquier instante.—**Dijo Yusuke algo pálido viéndome con extremada fijeza.

Un ruido se hizo escuchar como un crujido. Las puertas volvían a su eterno lugar.

**--Vamos. No juegues.—**Dijo Yusuke estirando su mano hacia mí.

Pero estaba demasiado congelado como para hacer algún movimiento. Allá afuera no quedaba más que la vida de Shuichi... pero yo era más que el ningen... y la parte más importante, había perdido a su complemento...

**--Lo siento...—**Murmuré bajando la vista al suelo y retrocediendo unos pasos.

**--¡Kurama!**

**--Lo siento...—**Dije viendo como la puerta se cerraba de golpe y como Yusuke era sostenido por los brazos de Kuwabara, mientras sus manos se extendían hacia mí.

_**Y la oscuridad lo invadió todo, y mi cuerpo dejaba de pertenecer al mundo y se volvía parte de erebo... me volvía parte de la desesperanza... y del destino de aquel al que pertenecía...**_

_**Por siempre...**_

--------------------------------------

"_**Puede que nunca comprendas lo que dicen mis ojos, pero aún así lo intentas ¿verdad?**_

_**Puede que nunca comprendas la necesidad de mis manos en tocar tu rostro, pero aún así me dejas hacerlo...**_

_**Puede que nunca comprendas el real valor que tienes para mí, pero aún así me dedicas una que otra sonrisa.**_

_**Puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver... pero sabes... que no es porque no quiera hacerlo...**_

_**A veces el destino se interpone entre las almas...**_

_**Pero aún así, podría jurar que estamos predestinados...**_

_**Que debía conocerte como lo hice**_

_**Que debíamos ser amigos, como lo fuimos...**_

_**Que debía amarte, como...**_

_**Repito...**_

_**Estábamos destinados..."**_

_**FIN**_

_**DARKCRYONIC**_

_**CHILE**_

_**2006 **_


	18. Epílogo

**Fics basado en Yu Yu Hakusho de****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Libro IV - YYH - EPÍLOGO:****Non omnis moriar...**

**Por DarkCryonic**

_Las palabras, las acciones y todo lo que llevamos dentro de nosotros no son más que fracciones de un mundo lleno de matices. Una larga cadena de acontecimientos que siguen llenando las eternidades inimaginables que nunca conocerán los humanos. Lo que se creyó terminado para siempre a veces logra tornar a un inicio sólo para demostrar que nada de lo que se cree cierto, es verdadero del todo._

_Los días se volvieron lentos cuando dejaron escapar las sensaciones de alegría y conservaron sólo las tristezas hermanas de las melancolías. No hablaremos de pecados o de deseos que mataron el corazón. No hablaremos de perdones o de arrepentimientos, porque no es esa nuestra misión en este día._

_Las marcas que dejan las calamidades suelen ser más que grietas en los corazones... a veces, las determinaciones que rompen con las esperanzas suelen destrozar algo más que a la naturaleza humana... Hay poderes más grandes que se ven confundidos con tales muestras de amor por el prójimo que deciden cambiar los hechos o por lo menos delinearlos dándole giros distintos en algunas curvas demasiado peligrosas._

_Fue así como aquel día se volvió diferente. Fácilmente habían pasado 2 años humanos desde que esa puerta se cerró frente a los ojos de Urameshi Yusuke y de su compañero, Kuwabara Kazuma. Dos años desde que las cosas siguieron dando pasos hacia un futuro distinto, pero de todas formas... futuro aunque no fuera el más deseado por todos..._

_Los tanteis habían dejado de serlos para volcarse a vivir cada segundo frente a sus ojos como si fuera el último. Koenma se quedó abstracto en su trabajo y no volvió a pedir favores a sus ningens ayudantes. Yukina se quedó junto a la Maestra Genkai cuidando del templo mientras los inviernos pasaban frente a sus ojos de formas distintas._

_Pero sabemos que no todo puede ser lo mismo... siempre hay un dejo de eso llamado ESPERANZA que descansa reposadamente en algún dobles del tiempo esperando risueñamente a que la inviten a participar de la multitud._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Es extraño, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a que te dejes caer en mi casa.—**Dijo el demonio medio sonriendo al fuego frente a los sillones de su estancia en el Makai.

**--No digas tonterías...—**Murmuró su acompañante de mala gana.

**--No sé que piensas lograr viniendo aquí, sabes muy bien como yo que no tengo las respuestas a tus dudas**.—Dijo de nuevo el dueño de casa.

**--Lo sé... Pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay alguna cosa que se escapa de nuestras mentes y necesito que las recordemos juntos.—**Respondió Mukuro a Yomi mientras apretaba la copa de licor que se había servido al llegar como ya era costumbre.

**--Mmmm... ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y aún no logramos recordar nada que sirva.—**Dijo Yomi apretando sus manos con fuerza.

**--No importa el tiempo, además gozamos de mucho.—**Soltó Mukuro arrojando la copa vacía en el fuego mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

**--Si sigues haciendo eso me quedaré sin copas.—**Dijo divertido Yomi.

**--Adiós.—**Dijo la guerrera saliendo de la habitación sin decir más.

**--Hasta mañana.—**Contestó Yomi unos minutos después mientras volvía de rememorar el paso de los días desde aquel momento en que Koenma en persona le había narrado los hechos. Aún recordaba que su primer pensamiento había sido negar todo... Kurama no era de los que desaprovechaban su vida de tal forma... él no podía haber preferido quedarse en el Erebo persiguiendo a una sombra... él no era así...

Pero, al pasar los días, empezó a entender todo... Kurama no era el Kurama que él había conocido en su juventud... sino que era el otro... el del torneo ... ése que había preferido su humanidad por sobre su fuerza demoníaca...

Verdaderamente era algo que nunca iba a entender. Nunca.

Y creía que Mukuro también había tratado de evitar entender el paso de los hechos. Hiei había decidido por un bien común, por sobre su acostumbrada individualidad. No era el chico del pasado... Era un ser mucho más complicado. Y ambos, Hiei y Kurama, se habían entendido de formas tan distintas, que ellos dos nunca iban a lograr comprenderlo del todo... quizás porque no tenían ese derecho...

Así que no entendía porque Mukuro se empecinaba en vagar por los recuerdos más recónditos buscando pistas que no existían. Ya lo habían comprobado... no había nada que hacer... desconocían todo aquello que tuviera que ver con las fuerzas del origen... no eran más que demonios sin la sabiduría necesaria para abrigar tales conocimientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_**Las noches son como juegos entre las manos... a veces crees ver la estrella que tanto esperaste... pero no es más que una ilusión que se pierde al momento... una luz fugaz que se pierde en el cielo... para no volver a ver jamás..."**_

_----------------------------------------------------------- _

La humanidad siempre se ha jactado de ser fuerte a pesar de tener el corazón roto o perder muchas veces, más que la esperanza de un futuro mejor. La piel sobre sus huesos, el palpitar de sus corazón... el mirar de sus ojos fijos guardan más secretos y firmezas que cualquiera de las razas que pueblan la existencia.

Su singular presencia, tan frágil y tan efímera, los vuelve objetos de observación muy interesantes. Se les concede ciertos privilegios que no todos pueden tener. Aman tanto la vida, que condenan con horror a cualquiera que piense distinto... a cualquiera que vea a la muerte como lo más esperado... aman tanto el viaje de su sangre por sus venas que son capaces de cegar sus ojos y tapar sus oídos para seguir creyendo que la vida no escapará de sus manos.

Pero incluso deseando no saber del término de los días, se ven enfrentados a el...

--------------------------

**--Vamos Urameshi, ya deja esa cara de día de muertos.—**Dijo Kuwabara palmeando la espalda del aludido con alegría... aunque esta fuera algo fingida... pero creía que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para aceptar el paso de aquello que forma la historia.

**--No puedo.** – Respondió mirando al suelo con ese dejo de responsabilidad mal asumida...**—No puedo quitarme de la cabeza los ojos de Kurama al cerrarse la puerta es una imagen que no me deja.**

**--Lo sé, amigo... pero debes aceptar que fue su decisión el quedarse allá y no podíamos hacer algo para convencerlo.**

**--Pudimos hacer algo. Debí poder adivinar sus pensamientos... **– Dijo poniéndose de pie del banco y mirando el cielo azul perfecto sobre ellos. – **Pronto será primavera...—**Murmuró antes de echarse a caminar hacia el templo dejando al pelinaranja sentado en silencio.

-------------------------------------

"_**Recuerdas las frágiles palabras que brotaron de nuestras bocas, las medias sonrisas mientras nadie nos veía... las sensaciones que arrebataron nuestros espíritus durante las largas caminatas bajo el cielo que nos trajo a esta vida.**_

_**Yo no olvido, vivo del recuerdo que encerré dentro de mí, para siempre. No moriré del todo... no moriremos del todo... mientras yo te recuerde..."**_

_--------------------------------------_

Koenma se quedó quieto mirando el cielo de su oficina. No es que en el hubiera algo interesante de ver... sólo era una costumbre que estaba teniendo cada vez que su brazo se cansaba de timbrar actas de muertes o de pelear con alguno de los demonios menores que trabajaban en el Rekai.

Era extraño cuestionar sus pensamientos, pues era un príncipe de la muerte quejándose de la muerte. No lograba entender aquello que toda la vida había aceptado como un hecho no cuestionable. Después de tanto, venía a caer en esas meditaciones sin respuestas que le agradaran o que solucionaran alguna cosa. Era, definitivamente, una perdida de su valioso tiempo... pero le importaba un carajo... Era Koenma... y podía tomar su tiempo en sus manos y hacer de el lo que le placiera... porque sólo una cosa había entendido bien, después de largas horas de contemplación de ese insignificante cielo raso... y era... que sólo era dueño del aquí y el ahora... todo lo demás no tenía existencia real... no podía moldearse a su deseo o romper en mil pedazos para desaparecerlo... no... sólo el segundo fugaz frente a sus ojos y el estar allí... era lo único que podía controlar... No era más que otro ser... quizás como un simple humano... aun siendo parte de ese "otro lado" que muchas existencias desconocían... pero simple a fin de cuentas... simple...

Parecía que nada había cambiado de forma superficial, pero no era así en la raíz... en el fondo mismo de donde nacían las manifestaciones del alma. Las cosas habían cambiado...

--------------------------------------------------

"_**No creo en la promesas que no brotan de la sangre. No creo en las palabras que se pierden tras siluetas desgastadas por el tiempo. No creo en aquello que no nace de los latidos de tu corazón."**_

--------------------------------------------------

Yukina elevó sus ojos a la copa del árbol central. Este parecía estar lleno de vida... la primavera estaba tan pronta que no podía evitar añorar los jardines llenos de las magníficas flores...

Flora humana y demoníaca unida de una manera extraordinaria para sus ojos amantes de las armonías.

**--Como quisiera que estuviesen aquí...—**Dijo sin querer. Como reprochándose su muestra de debilidad tapó su boca con una de sus blancas manos.

**--Todos queremos eso...—**Dijo Genkai a sus espaldas.—**Y no debes temer decirlo.** – Dijo mirando a lo lejos a su discípulo sentado bajo uno de los grandes árboles con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero ella sabía muy bien que era lo menos que hacía.

**--Maestra...—**Murmuró Yukina arrepintiéndose al momento de pronunciar una pregunta que la había estado molestando desde algún tiempo.—**Serviré té.—**Dijo saliendo del paso y alejándose rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Genkai la miró alejarse y medio sonriendo se echó a caminar tras sus pasos. Un té estaría muy bien después de un largo día contemplando a la melancolía rodear a todos en el templo.

--------------------------------

_La oscuridad lo llena todo, adsorbe el espacio... tus pensamientos y tus exhalaciones... Niega la luz, esparce la calma que adormece los sentidos... ciega al corazón y vuelve a la mente un laberinto..._

_No hay respuestas, no hay preguntas... nada busca el corazón, nada pierde el alma... Un limbo incierto y certero, que hiela al más astuto... _

_-------------------------------- _

Los días pasan frente a los ojos como las aguas del río... Nunca es el mismo... pero no lo notas a simple vista... Así los días pasan y no te das cuenta de ello... Las flores inundaron los alrededores de Tokyo como contando una historia que nadie quería recordar... pero parecían gritar en color para que todos escuchasen sus lamentaciones.

**--Flores... Bellas y fugaces...—**Murmuró Kuwabara mientras se agachaba a contemplar uno de los rosales de flores blancas que habían en el jardín principal del templo.

_**--Es la futilidad temporal la que le da real belleza a una flor**_**.—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas... Rápidamente se volteó pero no encontró más que la soledad. Allí sólo estaba él. Se rascó la cabeza con extrañeza.

—**Creo que el estudio me está volviendo loco...—**Dijo antes de sonreír y volver a la contemplación de las flores que le recordaban a Yukina.

-----------------------------------

Yusuke caminaba en medio de la noche, su trabajo de medio tiempo y el estudio que consumía su otra mitad no le dejaban más que estos leves instantes para seguir dándole vuelta a las mil cosas que nunca dejaría de pensar.

Eran las 11 en su reloj de pulsera cuando creyó notar que era seguido. Varias veces detuvo la marcha y miró de forma disimulada por sobre su hombro... Pero allí no había más que soledad y silencio. Hasta que una sombra cruzó junto a él. Se quedó quieto. Automáticamente apuntó el Reigun hacia el frente, pero allí ya no había alguien.

Un pensamiento loco cruzó su cabeza, pero lo quitó rápidamente. No estaba para falsedades ni posibilidades brotadas de la nada misma. Estaba cansado y estresado... Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

No cuestionó más. Siguió caminando hasta el departamento en que lo esperaba su madre.

----------------------------------

Los días siguieron pasando lentamente, y esa especie de espera casi eterna que envolvía a todos los que alguna vez habían compartido una misma historia empezaba a notarse de forma más patente.

Hasta que llegó el día del festival en el Templo de la Maestra Genkai. En aquellos dos años no habían tenido las fuerzas de organizarlo, pero ya había pasado el tiempo y era momento para dar un paso adelante y dejar que la vida continuase, aunque ellos hubiesen querido dejarla en pausa para siempre esperando lo imposible...

Aquella mañana, Yukina abrió junto a Kazuma, todas las puertas del templo. La luz del sol y el aire fresco llenaron el lugar tratando de llevarse consigo los pesares, dándole un nuevo sentido a todo. Un nuevo amanecer...

**--Es un buen día...—**Murmuró Genkai al notar que los cerezos parecían brillar en medio del lugar creando una atmósfera etérea.

**--Claro que lo es...—**Agregó Yusuke que llegaba en ese instante junto a Keiko, con una canasta con comida y algunos adornos para poner, como había sido tradición años antes...

**--Me alegra que hayan venido...—**Saludó la maestra a su discípulo agradeciendo además el brillo en los ojos negros de éste, que parecía comenzar con nuevas fuerzas.

**--¿En que podemos ayudar?—**Preguntó Keiko entrando en el templo con energía, aunque notara en la atmósfera una especie de calma embriagante con dejos de melancolía.

**--Hay que organizar el stand de los amuletos...—**Dijo Genkai indicándole el camino, mientras dejaban atrás a Yusuke que miraba el jardín central en donde la lluvia de pétalos de sakura que parecían asemejar a la nieve, en el invierno.

El mazoku respiró con fuerza y estirando los brazos, entró al templo a cumplir con su labor de anfitrión. Pronto vendría la gente a comprar amuletos para la suerte o el amor, o a pedir bendiciones a Buda o sólo a observar los magníficos jardines del lugar. Fuera lo que fuera que esperara la gente encontrar allí, esperaba que por lo menos encontraran un momento que recordar en sus mentes... que, a fin de cuentas, era lo que creía que era lo más importante... ya que después de todo, lo único que queda en nosotros tras el paso incansable del tiempo, son los recuerdos...

----------------------------------

Cuando llegó la noche y las lámparas de papel iluminaron los alrededores del lugar, los anfitriones se juntaron en el jardín interior a tomar té. Cansados del ajetreo del día, se dedicaron a contemplar a las estrellas que se mostraban nítidamente en el nocturno cielo, mientras el aire, hacia balancearse levemente a las ramas de los árboles.

**--Fue un día perfecto**.—Dijo Keiko antes de beber su té.

**--Vendimos mucho.—**Agregó Kuwabara quien de vez en cuando miraba de forma sonriente a Yukina, quien le devolvía la sonrisa con su natural alegría.

**--Nunca pensé que tendríamos otro festival en este templo**.—Dijo Yusuke mientras sentado con las piernas cruzadas contemplaba la luna entre los altos árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

**--Es bueno saber que no fue así.—**Comentó la maestra prendiendo un cigarrillo.

_**--Lo mismo pensamos.—**_Agregó una voz desde el jardín. Yusuke se puso de pie al segundo, mientras Kuwabara se ponía en guardia.

_**--Creo que ya nos desconocieron**__...—_Dijo otra voz.

Keiko dejó caer su tasa de té.

**--No puede ser.—**Dijo Genkai saliendo de su mutismo y poniéndose de pie.

Una silueta se hizo notar bajo el cerezo y otra sobre la rama, justo sobre la primera. Yusuke bajó los brazos y sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerle. Por otra parte, los demás creían que era una especie de sueño o alucinación que les jugaba una mala y triste pasada.

_**--Creo que ya se olvidaron de nosotros...—**_Dijo la voz desde el árbol con un tono de sarcasmo.

_**--No digas eso, Hiei, ellos no son así.—**_Reprochó el otro.

_**--Kitsune, tú y tus manías ningen... pensé que ya se te habían pasado **__**después de tanto tiempo...**_

_**--Aún sigo siendo medio ningen o ya se te olvido...**_

_**--Hm...**_

**--¿Muchachos?—**Preguntó Yusuke que se acercaba a ellos con lentitud. La silueta bajo el árbol dio un paso hacia él y la claridad dio de lleno en su rostro, dejando a la vista de todos un par de grandes ojos verdes medio cubiertos por mechones de cabello rojo como la sangre.

**--Kurama...—**Murmuró Yukina poniéndose de pie y caminando al jardín.

La figura del árbol desapareció, apareciendo junto a Genkai y Kuwabara. El pelinaranjo cayó sentado al ver justo a un metro a Hiei mirándolo con el típico gesto de arrogancia youkai.

**--Pero... ¿cómo?—**Preguntó Yusuke antes de echarse a correr hacia Kurama y tirársele encima, provocando la risa del pelirrojo.

**--No lo sabemos...—**Contestó Kurama mientras era abrazado por Yusuke quien no lo dejaba respirar de tanto apretarlo.

**--Si sigues así, lo vas a matar.—**Comentó Hiei que se había acercado al pelinegro para salvar a kitsune de ser estrangulado por el mazoku, lo que no previó fue que Yusuke soltara a Kurama para abrazarle a él, con la misma fuerza.

**--Están aquí...—**Dijo Yukina al comprobar que era verdad y acercándose a los recién llegados con mucha alegría.

Después de media hora de muestras de afecto y casi lagrimas entre los nuevamente reunidos tanteis, se sentaron en el pórtico a contemplar la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

**--Así que han pasado dos años...—**Murmuró Kurama con un dejo de reflexión.

**--Sí. Y han sido muy largos...—**Comento Yusuke que estaba sentado junto a él.

**--Para mí es como si no hubiera pasado más que unos días...—**Dijo Hiei que estaba de pie a unos metros.

**--Muchas cosas han cambiado.—**Murmuró el pelirrojo.—**Fui a mi casa, y noté que las cosas están bien. Creo que Koenma cumplió con lo que le pedí alguna vez en el pasado, en caso de que sucediera algo como lo que pasó.**

**--Lo supe... Ellos no se acuerdan de ti...—**Dijo Yusuke con seriedad.

**--¿Harás que recuperen sus recuerdos?—**Preguntó Keiko.

Kurama miró levemente a Hiei que parecía distraído, aunque no lo estuviera, y luego miró el cielo.

**--No. Las cosas serán mejor así. Lo que pasó podría volver a suceder y es mejor dejarlo así... Además seguirán siendo mi familia, y yo seguiré cuidando de ellos, aunque no me recuerden**...—Dijo sonriendo con su misma calma del pasado.

**--Aún no lo puedo creer...—**Comentó Kuwabara sin dejar de pasar sus ojos de Kurama a Hiei y viceversa.

**--Es extraño hasta para nosotros.—**Dijo Kurama.—**Estaba seguro de que ya no volvería a estar en este mundo. **

**--Pero lo están...—**Dijo Genkai.—**Y fuese lo que fuese lo que haya cambiado esto, es algo que no debemos cuestionar. Donde no hubo esperanza, debió haber algo más... y hay que celebrarlo...—**Agregó sacando una botella de licor.

**--Gracias...—**Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo luego a Hiei que le miraba con complicidad.

------------------------------------

La noche pronto se hizo profunda y en medio del devaneo y el licor, varios se quedaron dormidos en el templo. Yukina se retiró a su cuarto y se llevó con ella a Keiko. Al rato la maestra Genkai se retiró también dejando a un Kuwabara durmiendo afirmado en una pared y a un Yusuke dormido en el suelo murmurando sobre lo contento que estaba de ver nuevamente a sus compañeros.

Kurama estaba sentado bajo el árbol de cerezos y Hiei estaba de pie, apoyado en el mismo.

**--En verdad ¿no sabes que pasó?—**Preguntó Hiei que trataba de entender todo lo que había pasado desde que dejó de existir en aquella "pelea" contra Kurama en Erebo.

**--No lo sé... es demasiado extraño... en un momento estoy en un lugar oscuro en que no existe el tiempo o el espacio, y en otro, estoy aquí junto a todos como si nada hubiera sucedido.—**Dijo Kurama.—**Por primera vez, no me interesa saber porque sucedió todo esto... no vale la pena... **

**--Eso es verdad...—**Dijo el medio Koorime sentándose junto a Kurama.

**--Aunque aún no me olvido de lo que hiciste en ese lugar**...—Dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de recriminación.

**--Hm... y yo que me entero que no encontraste nada mejor que quedarte...—**Respondió el otro con el mismo tono, provocando que Kurama abriera más los ojos sorprendido.

**--Bueno... es que... – **Trató de explicar.

**--No hablemos de eso. Como dijiste, ya no vale la pena...** – Dijo Hiei afirmando su hombro en el hombro del pelirrojo como si nada. Kurama notó el gesto y sonrió.

**--Es verdad... **

**--Así que no volverás con tu madre...—**Comentó Hiei.

**--Era algo que ya había pensado y creo que es el momento de tomar un rumbo diferente.—**Dijo Kurama.

**--¿Qué tan diferente?—**Preguntó Hiei algo preocupado.

**--Ya sabrás... pero lo primero es decidir en donde viviremos...—**Dijo Kurama con naturalidad.

**--¿"Viviremos"?**

**-- Sí, tú te vienes conmigo... Si es que no tienes otros planes...—**Dijo Kurama mirando a Hiei con fijeza.

**-- Yo... bueno, supongo que después de dos años ya no debo tener trabajo en el Makai...** – Comentó el Koorime con algo de diversión al ver la cara que puso Kurama al nombrar la posibilidad de volver con Mukuro.

**-- Aunque si no quieres...—**Dijo el pelirrojo no muy convencido.

**-- No he dicho eso.**

**-- Bien, entonces está decidido...**

**-- Sólo espero que...—**Empezó a decir Hiei.

**-- Lo sé... No será en el Ningenkai... pensaba en un lugar del Makai... en el que viví alguna vez...—**Dijo Kurama afirmando su cabeza en el tronco y mirando los pétalos que caían a su alrededor.—**Es un buen lugar...**

Hiei sonrió y cerrando los ojos afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama. Ya no importaba lo demás. Estaban allí y había que disfrutar el momento. El futuro era algo de lo que se preocuparían cuando llegara a estar frente a ellos...

------------------------------------------------------

---------------flash back-------------------

_**--¿Qué es lo más importante?—**__Preguntó la voz del espejo a Kuwabara._

_**-- Eso es muy fácil...**__ – Dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa de seguridad en los labios.__**—El Amor.—**__Dijo concluyendo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos._

_**-- Una gran verdad guardada en un simple humano.—**__Dijo la voz son seriedad. _

----------------------------------------

_Cuando el origen fue creado y con él, Erebo, sabíamos que había una fuerza mayor a cualquiera que nos representara... Algo que pasó a ser un detalle casi invisible para muchos de los seres que existen en éste o en otros mundos, pero que incluso así sigue existiendo firmemente. _

_Una gran verdad encerrada en una sola palabra, un deseo que brotó de un corazón para volverse más fuerte que la oscuridad misma, más ardiente que las llamas del sol y más inmensa que la mirada de los dioses inmortales._

_Cuando la esperanza desaparece, no queda más que el amor. Erebo conoce esta fuerza, ya que nació de ella y en ella cree, aunque la esperanza no circunde estos no-lugares. Erebo decide recompensar el sacrificio, como medio para lograr el equilibrio que rompió el vació que dejó la perdida._

"_El norte y el sur, el este y el oeste. Como el odio y la muerte, el amor y la vida. Ninguno es sin el otro... el silencio y el ruido, la risa y el llanto. El poderoso y el débil, el compasivo y el vengativo. Todo equilibrio, todo balance... maldito aquel que los destruya o quiera gobernarles... Su cuerpo y su alma vagarán por siempre en las tinieblas de Erebo, el Dios inmortal del Sufrimiento."_

_Erebo decide que el sacrificio merece una recompensa..._

_liberando al demonio de la espada que le atraviesa el pecho, a manos de su ángel amado..._

_Erebo devuelve la esperanza que nunca existió..._

_**Non omnis moriar: No moriré del todo**_

_Fin._

_DarkCryonic_

_Chile_


End file.
